


X

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando crees derrumbarte, siempre aparece algo o alguien que te sostiene y te mantiene a flote; una luz de esperanza. Pero esta puede ser ficticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach, marcas comerciales y la información -que es extraída del libro " _Planta de los dioses_ "- no me pertenece, salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. Todo de sus respectivos autores,

Comenzaba un nuevo día en exactitud al de ayer. El frío era inclemente y aún acosaba en esa época del año, quizás por eso, en esa particular mañana, le costó tanto desplegar los ojos.

Se acurrucó en la cama en posición fetal, abrazando la almohada e insultando al aparato inanimado que no dejaba de sonar sobre su mesa de luz indicándole que ese era el último aviso: Si no se levantaba en la brevedad no llegaría a clases.

Suspiró. Supo que si deseaba faltar, nada ni nadie se lo impedirían, pero no podía; el fantasma de aquel examen lo venía acosando desde que supo de su nefasta existencia.

De haber sabido lo que su estrella le depararía, no se hubiera molestado en despertar esa glacial mañana de otoño.

Con suma pereza se sentó en la cama y se estiró para apagar el reloj cuya alarma no renunciaba a la vil tarea de atormentarlo.

Era un chico aplicado, correcto, estudioso. Al menos recordaba haberlo sido en un pasado no muy lejano, no obstante en el presente tenía esa lucha diaria con su consciencia.

Antes iba a la escuela por el simple hecho de ir, porque le interesaba su futuro, porque estudiar era algo que tenía que hacer. No se detenía demasiado a cavilar si le apetecía concurrir o no, sin más iba.

En cambio, ese último año de secundaria, le estaba costando horrores. Mantenía sus notas altas, como siempre, no porque estudiase, a decir verdad no tocaba un sólo libro -nunca lo había necesitado- el problema era la asistencia a clase.

Su contrariedad era que no le interesaba ya, para ese entonces, su futuro. No le importaba ir para estar con sus amigos o al menos para ver al shinigami sustituto, ni para contentar a su padre o tener vida social.

Ya nada lo motivaba a poner en marcha sus huesos.

Añoraba, pese a sus pocos años de vida, el tiempo aquel en el que junto a sus compañeros había emprendido una aventura épica digna de un libro.

Poco después de volver de Hueco Mundo se había prometido fervientemente hacerlo: Narrar en palabras sus apreciaciones. No perdía nada intentándolo. ¿Quién sabría decirlo? Quizás crearía así el próximo "Señor de los anillos".

En su momento rió ante la descabellada idea de escribir un best seller. Él detestaba esa clase de libros. Algo inaudito, teniendo en cuenta la dicotomía que existe respecto a ese tema: Sí lo es, implica que algo bueno tiene. Asimismo, muchos libros clásicos en su momento también lo fueron.

No. Él era consciente de que no tenía la capacidad para crear una novela antológica, pero eso no quitaba que le gustase ambicionarlo; en secreto y sin compartirlo.

A decir verdad el Quincy nunca compartía nada en cuanto a sentimientos y pensamientos profundos se tratara. No porque le costase abrirse a las personas, que sí, le costaba; sobre todo porque sentía, en su interior, que a nadie podría llegar a interesarle lo que él tendría por decir o lo que apasionaba su corazón.

Poemas, cuentos, refranes, ideologías, reflexiones… lo que fuera, lo volcaba en una hoja. Y allí moría.

Estos últimos, sus introspecciones, los guardaba receloso en un cuaderno de tapa celeste con una cruz blanca (que él mismo había trazado con un calco rectangular recortado para que quedara perfecto). Le gustaba el contraste de colores, a la inversa de cómo siempre solía portarlos cual estandarte Quincy.

Últimamente para Ishida Uryuu todo era a la inversa: Se había vuelto algo holgazán y descuidado, desordenado con su vida. Aunque para fortuna de él, su habilidad con las manos, por el contrario, se había acrecentado con el correr del tiempo.

Hasta esa inversión se traducía en sus gustos por el género humano. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta de que no le gustaban las chicas, como debería ser. Y que sí, en cambio, los chicos.

Divisó su diario escondido entre las ropas, lo tomó y lo guardó en el morral. Siempre lo llevaba a todos lados, porque nunca sabía cuando la inspiración podía llegar a surgir: En el tren, caminando por la plaza, entre amigos, en medio del cine. En el baño. En los lugares más inverosímiles e inimaginables.

Además, no podía desprenderse de él. La mera idea de que alguien llegara a leerlo le erizaba los pelos de su cabellera azabache.

Se vistió, terminó de acomodar los libros de la escuela y salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Todavía estaba a tiempo para hacerlo y en tal caso le daba igual llegar tarde y tener la media falta consecuente.

Atravesando los largos y enormes pasillos de su casa, llegó hasta la escalera. No entendía por qué su padre se empecinaba en seguir viviendo en semejante mansión tratándose de ellos dos solos. Aún más teniendo en cuenta que para cuando acabase el secundario con seguridad lo exiliaría en alguna Universidad.

Pero para Ryuuken Ishida no era fácil abandonar aquellas paredes, impregnadas de tantos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros tan dulces. Había sido la casa en la que había vivido sus últimos años la madre de su hijo. No pensaba venderla, quería morir allí, al igual que ella.

Uryuu percibió la presencia de su padre apenas llegó a la ante sala, cruzó la puerta y saludó escuetamente.

—Buenos días.

Recibió una respuesta similar. El hombre bebía de su taza de café sin soltar el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Su hijo, pese a que muchos creyesen que no le interesaban esos detalles concernientes a su progenitor, odiaba que fumara antes del desayuno. Claro, es que tampoco lo hacía, si es que tomar café doble amargo, solamente, todos los benditos días, se podría llegar a considerar un desayuno.

Sumido en el silencio habitual y sepulcral al que estaban tan acostumbrados, respetando el espacio y la soledad del otro, el joven abrió la alacena superior para hacerse de un saquito de té. En pocos minutos ya estaba listo para sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Cuáles son tus notas finales del trimestre? —preguntó el señor de la casa perdido en el periódico, sin siquiera posar la vista en su sucesor.

Era extraño, pero pese a que no le gustaba estar junto a su papá porque antes, durante o después terminaban, siempre, sin fallar a esa regla, discutiendo, eran los únicos momentos que estaban a solas.

A la mañana, antes de que cada uno se fuera a cumplir con sus obligaciones, sea estudiar, sea trabajar, se encontraban unos minutos para ocupar el rol que les atañían: El de padre e hijo.

—Cien —contestó con tono ufano acomodándose los lentes—. Como siempre.

Ryuuken asintió reiteradas veces, como si realmente aquello no le importase en lo más mínimo; no obstante, si lo había preguntado, por algo era.

—¿Algún día tienes pensado ordenar tu cuarto?

—No —respondió tajante, harto de escuchar la misma interrogación todas las condenadas mañanas. A modo de castigo o con la intención de plantear un infantil desafío. No lo pensaba ordenar, hasta el día en el que su ascendiente dejara de inquirírselo.

—Hazlo hoy, sin falta.

—No soy un niño.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

—Es mi cuarto.

—Es mi casa —ahora sí, posó la mirada, penetrante y rígida, en el crío—. Mientras estés bajo este techo harás lo que yo diga y cómo lo diga.

—Eso hasta que me mande a mudar de nuevo —susurró entre dientes, fastidiado, revolviendo con insistencia el té al que ya le había perdido el apetito de beberlo.

—Como sea, me da igual. Hoy lo ordenas —aseveró. El joven soltó un insulto que llamó la atención de su padre; Uryuu no era de decir malas palabras, pero en el último tiempo su lenguaje se había tornado sumamente grotesco—. Cuida tu lenguaje, mocoso.

—Mierda, no se puede desayunar tranquilo. —Tomó la taza que dejó en la bacha y la lata de galletas que guardó en su lugar.

—Limpia lo que usaste antes de irte —exigió el hombre, autoritario, sin elevar la voz ni una pizca, pero transmitiendo con el tono la firmeza de sus palabras.

—Maldición —terminó por explotar dando la vuelta para enfrentar a su padre—; si tú eres un jodido tacaño que no quiere contratar a una empleada por más horas, no me compliques la existencia a mí.

—Uryuu.

—"Uryuu" mis…

—¡Uryuu! —Tuvo que elevar, entonces, apenas su voz.

—No voy a ordenar mi cuarto —expresó con terquedad, apretando los puños—, es sólo un capricho tuyo.

Dio la vuelta, con el fin de irse, dejando la taza olvidada. Tanto escándalo por no acomodar su habitación, tanto escándalo por no lavar una insignificante taza. ¡Joder! ¿Tan extremadamente avaro era su padre, tan enamorado estaba del dinero que no quería contratar a alguien?

Claro que podía hacerlo él, pero no se le daba la regalada gana sólo porque ese tipo, que decía ser su papá biológico, se lo exigiera; quizás por las buenas, podría llegar a considerar la idea de concebirlo, pero no con la tosca forma que siempre tenía Ryuuken para dirigirse hacia él.

Este, no iba a dejar las cosas así, recapacitó que tenía que hacerse respetar, no obstante cuando se puso de pie siguiéndolo para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, su hijo reaccionó como jamás en anterioridad lo había hecho.

—¡No me pongas un dedo encima! —No le tuvo miedo. En absoluto, ninguno de los dos le tuvo pavor al otro, sin embargo Ryuuken lo dejó ir sin hacerse acatar luego de escuchar la acotación de su hijo que lo descolocó lo suficiente como para silenciarlo— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué tengo quince años? ¿Qué me dejaré manipular por ti como antes? Clávame, si quieres, una flecha en el pecho, como en ese entonces… pero ya no soy un pendejo.

El señor Ishida se permitió suspirar cuando su descendiente tomó el morral colgándoselo y le dio la espalda rumbo al baño. Buscó un nuevo cigarrillo que prendió para luego llevar la mano izquierda al bolsillo del traje. Uryuu estaba cada vez más rebelde e inmanejable.

Hermosa manera de empezar la mañana.

—

Una lágrima afloró por los ojos azules del muchacho apenas cruzó la entrada. Trabó la puerta del baño con el pasador y se dejó caer sentado al suelo, con el rostro entre las piernas encogidas.

Lo odiaba tanto…

Aborrecía tanto a Ryuuken Ishida.

Lo peor era saber que, pese a todo y por mucho que renegase, era lo único que tenía en la vida.

¿Lo odiaba, realmente?

Quizás justamente quería hacerlo, para no sentirse desbastado ante esas estúpidas y cotidianas discusiones matutinas, porque justamente su padre era lo único que atesoraba en el mundo.

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta la pileta y abrió el grifo de agua caliente que reguló con la fría. Ya no lloraba, pero pudo ver a través del espejo su blanquecino rostro demacrado y humedecido. La insondable tristeza de sus ojos.

Inexplicable desconsuelo.

Necesitaba hacer desaparecer esa congoja; aunque fuera fugazmente, por corto tiempo. Aunque se tratara de una quimera, inalcanzable y absurda. Por eso abrió el cierre del morral y hurgó en él hasta dar con la pequeña bolsa transparente y de cierre hermético, que en un pasado contenía una micro tarjeta de memoria y en el presente algunas pastilla de color amarillenta.

Sólo cuatro. Y cada vez la dosis aumentaba considerablemente. Se metió todas en la boca, sin pensarlo demasiado, y tragó, bebiendo un poco de agua para evitar atragantarse. Sin poder evitarlo, eso sucedió.

Tendría que hacer, con justa necesidad, una visita nocturna al hospital de su padre. La Benzedrina de quince miligramos era oro puro, difícil de conseguir, escasamente legal y vendida bajo estrictos controles. Se necesitaba una receta, en el caso improbable de que algún doctor optase por prescribirla en pacientes con depresión severa, o en los extremos y atípicos casos de narcolepsia.

No solía utilizarse comúnmente, por eso el stock nunca se acababa, pero por ello tampoco se reponía. Uryuu era meticuloso a la hora de robar, elegía siempre distintos antidepresivos y anfetaminas para no despertar sospechas. Si le echaban la culpa a algún empleado por las drogas faltantes, nunca lo supo. Prefería no pensar en ello, pues la culpa enseguida lo embargaba y aunque quisiera hacer algo al respecto para cambiar la situación no podía.

Sencillamente no podía.

Todo le superaba, se le escapaba de las manos, escurriéndose como agua entre los dedos.

Y aquella, era su favorita, la más inaccesible y difícil de conseguir. No necesitaba comer, ni tampoco dormir bajo sus efectos que duraban, en altas dosis, alrededor de diez horas, pero por sobre todo, le quitaba ese peso de los hombros, esa angustia tan anidada en el pecho; sentía una falsa confianza en sí mismo y la mente se le abría, permitiéndole captar todo con más simplicidad.

Claro, lo dominaba una ráfaga de brío y bienestar en los mejores casos. Cuando no, los efectos secundarios eran muy desagradables e indeseables.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de caer bajo los efectos de la droga y más que tarde salió del baño escabulléndose de su padre por el temor de que notara sus pupilas dilatadas, ya que era medico y un Ishida. No era tonto.

—

Caminó por esas calles que se conocía de memoria, con paso lento y desganado. Se ajustó la campera pese a no saber si el fresco que profesaba su erizada piel era por el clima despiadado o si tiritaba por los efectos de la anfetamina.

Alcanzó llegar a destino en horas avanzadas. Se disculpó con la profesora y tomó rápidamente su lugar, sin guiar la mirada hacia el grupo de sus más conocidos. Supuso que Orihime le había clavado la mirada, entre preocupada y sorprendida. El día anterior a ese viernes ya se había mostrado inquieta al respecto.

 

"— _Últimamente siempre llegas tarde, Ishida-kun"._

"— _Será que es el último año. No veo la hora de terminar la secundaria alta"._ _—_ Había sido su sincera respuesta.

 

Rió resignado por dentro al creer que, como siempre, Kurosaki no se había enterado de su llegada. Hasta, tal vez, ni siquiera se percató que de la semana pasada, simplemente había asistido dos días a clases.

Nunca notaba su presencia.

 _Nunca_.

Era un fantasma, un ente para él. Y si le hablaba, sabía que le correspondía por cortesía, porque bien o mal, y forzadamente por los acontecimientos pasados, se habían hecho "amigos".

Tanto atravesaron juntos; todos ellos, no sólo Ichigo y Uryuu, a Chaddo e Inoue no los excluía.

¿Cómo olvidar o borrar aquellos lazos que lo ataban a las personas? Menos cuando no se pretende hacerlo, pese a ser en apariencias un desagradecido, porque no se es capaz de decir o retribuir palabras y gestos de aprecio.

Ishida no era un chico que anduviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que los consideraba sus amigos, pero en su interior así lo sentía aunque nunca lo manifestara abiertamente. Por eso le dolió y le incomodó tanto que el verano anterior Ichigo le reprochara con rudas palabras: _"Ya sé que no me consideras tu amigo, pero ¿puedo preguntarte qué te ocurre?"._

Claro que no lo consideraba su amigo. No quería ser su amigo. Quería ser mucho más que eso. Lo tenía a Yasutora como camarada y, en su defecto, Renji también había ganado, a pulso, un lugar en esa categorización. Pero, como solía ser, no reveló sus cavilaciones, se las guardó, en su espíritu y en su diario. Tampoco pudo dejar de lado que quien había puesto una barrera de hielo entre los dos había sido él con su frase: " _odio a los shinigami_ ".

Esa era una, pero podría hacer una larga lista de palabras hirientes dedicadas pura y en exclusividad al sustituto.

¿Cómo explicarle en el presente que el sentimiento era opuesto?

Imposible.

Odio. Una palabra tan fuerte que no debe decirse a la ligera. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que no hace noble a quien lo siente.

La clase para él fue corta, no sólo por haber llegado tarde sino por estar bajo el encantamiento químico. No obstante, dado que cada vez necesitaba cantidades más elevadas y estas eran difíciles de conseguir, los efectos gozaban de un lapso cada vez más estrecho. O sería, quizás, que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sociabilizar en ese estado.

No lo supo, la cuestión es que al término de la clase, necesitó salir urgentemente del aula apenas tocó el timbre del recreo para ir en busca de agua. Su boca se encontraba reseca, reclamando el preciado líquido; uno de las tantas consecuencias subsidiarias de la consumición de Benzedrina.

Ni siquiera frenó ante el llamado de la pelirroja, ni se desveló en detenerse un segundo para dar la vuelta y saludar fugazmente a sus amigos. Fue prácticamente al baño para beberse, en lo posible entero, el tanque de agua de la escuela.

Se cruzó con Keigo en el camino, extrañamente sin la compañía de Mizuiro, quien le dedicó una insólita mirada, mezcla de extrañeza y lástima. Su compañero se vio tentado en preguntarle si se sentía bien, porque estaba más blanco que de costumbre, pero se contuvo. Y ambos siguieron su rumbo.

Luego de varios minutos Ishida regresó, sin sospechar que alguien había hurgado entre sus pertenencias, invadiendo su privacidad. Su parte más oculta y vulnerable.

La muchacha, de pie en medio del salón, leía en voz alta con tono mordaz, luego de haberse acomodado coquetamente el cabello lacio y negro como su alma y la noche:

—"(…) _A veces me pregunto qué pasaría si tuviera el coraje de decirle a Kurosaki lo que siento. Él nunca se da cuenta de nada. Lo peor es que tengo que morderme los labios cada vez que lo veo con su campera negra de gabardina para no saltarle encima. Cada día que pasa, lo deseo más, y más inalcanzable está._

 _Últimamente tocarme pensando en él sólo me da tristeza y ansiedad (…)_ ".

Kojima negó con la cabeza, desaprobando la actitud de su compañera y luego posó la mirada sobre Ichigo para advertir su reacción; los dos envueltos en esa situación, escuchando aquella revelación de manera casi obligada. Habían sido claras las intenciones de la joven y, lo infame, es que habían dado resultado; ya que Uryuu, inmóvil en el dintel de la puerta, se encontraba abochornado y conmocionado, con la mirada perdida en el objeto que la muchacha tenía entre las manos, y el corazón latiendo desbocado.

El shinigami notó la presencia del Quincy al mismo tiempo que esas últimas palabras llegaban a sus oídos a modo de confesión. Sólo se necesitó la intervención de Chizuru para que todos volvieran en sí de ese sopor. La chica, con suma molestia, se estiró en el banco para llegar hasta el cuaderno y tomarlo bruscamente.

—¡Déjalo en paz, bruja! —exigió y a través del vidrio de los lentes sus ojos centellearon de rabia. Se giró y le devolvió el diario a su dueño, quien luego de tomarlo y guardarlo en la mochila, juntó todas los útiles con una velocidad asombrosa y se marchó, raudo. En la puerta tropezó con Orihime quien, acompañada de Sado, pudo percibir el nerviosismo en su amigo y el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

—Ishida —alcanzó a nombrar Chaddo, en vano, ya que el mencionado no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra, furioso como estaba.

Ichigo fue el último en reaccionar, gracias a un codazo bien puesto de Mizuiro que lo alentó a ir detrás del joven de cabellera azabache. Corrió para alcanzarlo, sin estar bien seguro de lo que podría decirle en semejante momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó un recién llegado Asano. Kojima lo miró, sin saber qué y cómo explicarle; por eso silenció.

—

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, necesitaba alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible; esconderse, enterrarse, desaparecer.

Paró frente a una tienda, llevando las manos a las rodillas para tomar un poco de aire, y cayó en la cuenta de que había errado sin rumbo fijo. Posó la vista en el vidrio y a través del reflejo percibió su escuálido rostro.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo haría para enfrentar a Kurosaki luego de lo ocurrido?

Se había enterado de aquello que celosamente resguardaba, de aquello que ocultaba desde hacía dos años. Todo ese hermetismo tirado a la basura por esa mal nacida que no había tenido mejor idea, para vengarse de él por estúpida envidia, que leer su diario intimo en alto. Frente a todos sus compañeros, frente al shinigami sustituto.

Era evidente que no había sido esa la primera vez que violentaron su privacidad, porque la arpía había sabido con exactitud dónde y qué leer.

La nueva imagen que el reflejo le regaló le heló la sangre. Se incorporó por completo acomodándose, cual tic nervioso, los anteojos al percibir la nítida figura del otro a sus espaldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dijo lo que, en hipotético caso, había practicado.

—Entiendo perfectamente que ya no quieras hablarme o acercarte. No te sientas obligado a disimular nada. Puedo sobrevivir con la idea de no tener que escuchar nunca más tus estupideces y presenciar tus actitudes malcriadas e impulsivas.

Kurosaki entreabrió la boca para expresar algo, pero no pudo. Perdió la mirada, que descansó sobre el suelo gris de la acera. Tomó aire; le costaba respirar, seguía sin saber qué decirle, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

—Ishida… —El susodicho siguió dándole la espalda, ignorándolo—. Está todo bien. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Y vaya que fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir. Sencillo, sincero, corto, sin palabras cargadas y falsas. Uryuu sintió que alma le volvía al cuerpo; pudo dar la vuelta, pero no enfrentar la mirada con Ichigo. Este tomó aquel gesto como una invitación a seguir hablando—: No te enrolles por esa estúpida.

—¿N-no te molesta saber que… saber esto? —preguntó con suma dificultad, ahora sí, clavando sus ojos azulinos en él. Y esa campera negra de gabardina, que le sentaban tan bien a su cuerpo; le crispaba los nervios, le nublaba los sentidos.

—Ya te dije… está todo bien.

—Perfecto. —Tragó saliva, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta y la cabeza que daba vueltas.

Un breve silencio, por demás incómodo, se instaló entre los dos. La gente atravesaba la vereda atestada de transeuntes, llevándoselos por delante, chocándolos apenas con débiles roces y por instantes alguien cruzaba interponiéndose entre ambos.

A pesar de que las palabras de Kurosaki eran reconfortantes dada la situación, no fueron las que deseaba oír en el fondo su alma. No esperaba, tampoco, que el chico se le arrojara a los brazos y le dijera que siempre lo había amado y que le haría feliz por toda la vida; pero era vivificante saber que no lo rechazaba por homosexual. Aun más significativo: que no lo abominaba estando al corriente de que sentía eso por él.

—Nos salimos de clase —soltó Ichigo al no saber qué decir luego de tanto silencio—. Será mejor volver. —Dio la vuelta, lentamente, para regresar.

—Espera. —Lo frenó, necesitaba decirlo—: No quiero que aparentes conmigo, sé sincero si te molesta. —El joven de pelo naranja no supo qué decirle, otra vez. Para él la sacudida no había sido menos, todo era muy reciente como para asimilarlo tan rápido. Y ese nuevo mutismo se clavó, como daga envenenada, en el corazón de Ishida—. Entiendo tu silencio, Kurosaki. —Buscó irse, apartarse del shinigami, pero este le tomó abruptamente de un brazo— ¡No me toques!

Explotó de una manera jamás vista. Uryuu tenía su carácter, pero en esa ocasión todo su rostro se mostró desencajado. Quizás la droga le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Y si todo aquello era producto de su imaginación? ¿De su mente alterada? ¿Y si había mal interpretado las palabras de Ichigo, escuchando lo que él quiso escuchar? Tal vez le había dicho: "Maldito homosexual, no te me acerques" y su cabeza lo decodificó a un "está todo bien".

No supo qué pensar, su mente iba demasiado rápido, los sentidos estaban, ahora, obstaculizados, el raciocinio igual. Quería dormir… y no volver jamás del mundo de los sueños. Se soltó de malos modos de la mano que lo asía con fuerza. No quería la piedad de nadie, menos la de un shinigami y para colmo sustituto.

De tan sólo pensar que aun quedaba cuatro meses y medio de clases, sentía desfallecer. Cuatro meses y medio de tortura. Tiempo suficiente para que el rumor de que era un gay enamorado de Kurosaki Ichigo se esparciera por toda la escuela. Se los figuraba a todos hablando del tema, opinando que si estaba bien o si estaba mal; si era lindo saber que era homosexual o, por el contrario, desagradable; y las acotaciones del tipo: "¡Lo sabía!"

Un hombre que sabe coser y cocinar mejor que una mujer; pulcro, detallista, arquero y habilidoso con las manos; que para rematarla escribe en un diario intimo sobre su enamorado.

Más patético, imposible.

Se la imaginaba a Orihime intentando levantarle el ánimo, diciendo estupideces por no saber qué decir. ¿Y Sado? ¿Se apartaría de él? No lo supo; no parecía ser la clase de gente que discriminaba a las personas por esos gustos. Nunca lo conversaron tampoco como para saber o conocer las apreciaciones del coloso al respecto. ¿Y si su secreto llegaba a oídos de su padre? Quien con pesadez le recalcaba que esperaba descendencia, en lo posible que contrajera matrimonio con una chica cuyo coeficiente intelectual y clase social encajara con la suya.

Su vida, en un segundo, se tornó una pesadilla. Más para alguien como él, quien atravesando la típica crisis de la edad, fácilmente se ahogaba en un pétalo de sal.

Ichigo lo dejó ir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca había sido fácil tratar a Ishida y menos divisó qué hacer en un caso como ese. Pero lo peor estaba por venir. Lo fatídico ante sus ojos, ya que visto desde otra perspectiva, no había nada irremediable ni mal que durase cien años.

Ishida tuvo que retornar a la escuela, tarde o temprano. No lo hizo ese día y aprovechó el fin de semana para enclaustrarse en su cuarto y martirizarse más de lo que ya estaba. Si hacía catarsis, podría volver a clases con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a enfrentar toda clase de burlas y acusaciones.

¿Quién le obligaba ir a la escuela? Nadie. Por fortuna su padre no estaba detrás de él exigiéndole que asistiera, solo que aprobara las materias, nada más. ¿Se trataba de fortuna? No había nada más desahuciado para Uryuu saber que a su padre le daba igual. La mayoría de los progenitores se preocupaban por detalles que Ryuuken dejaba pasar.

Pero tenía sus motivos, sí, señor. Y es que si algún día algo fatal le llegara a pasar y Uryuu quedaba solo en la tierra, éste tendría que poder salir adelante, ser responsable y valiente para lograrlo. Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer, era dejarlo libre; que cometiera errores y aprendiera de ellos, y lo más vertiginoso posible. Si lo mantenía encerrado en una caja de cristal nunca sería un hombre.

Desde ya que ningún padre es perfecto, había algunas cuestiones en las que el señor Ishida fallaba, ineludiblemente; pero al igual que todos, hacía lo que mejor juzgaba, no importaba que los demás lo considerasen erróneo. Prefería ser un "mal padre", entonces, si por ello su hijo obtenía la fortaleza necesaria para llevarse el mundo por delante en caso de necesitarlo.

Él podría morir en paz, sabiéndolo.

Vale aclarar que admitía y le confesaba a su alma el haberse pasado un poco, ya que su hijo se llevaba la vía láctea con todos los demás planetas por delante y no sólo el mundo; pero igual no podía dejar de estar, a medias, orgulloso de poder ver esa bravura y ardor en su persona; en la personita que se había convertido su hijo. Y contradictoriamente dolido, al comprobar que su hijo ya no lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Craso error; los hijos nunca dejan de necesitar a sus padres. Nunca. Ni siquiera en el ocaso de la vida.

Y Uryuu necesitaba tanto del suyo; pero tanto, que ni siquiera alcanzaba a vislumbrar la magnitud o a sospecharlo. Había estado ausente gran parte de su vida y en el presente precisaba urgentemente que todo fuera totalmente opuesto. Es que a gritos silenciosos, el Quincy menor, estaba rogando un poco de amor, un poco de atención. De alguien, quien fuera… su padre o Kurosaki.

¿Es que la gente no se daba cuenta de su inmenso suplicio? ¿No lo podían ver a través de sus ojos azules? En cada célula de su cuerpo, en su apática mirada, su porte desgarbado y cada vez más delgado. Inquieto, ansioso, irritable, alterado. Su cuerpo lo manifestaba por sí solo. ¿Pero qué pretendía Uryuu? Si ni siquiera él era capaz de comprender qué le pasaba, menos lo haría el resto de la humanidad.

Así que seguiría empecinado en creer que no necesitaba nada de nadie.

Ese lunes, su vida dio un vuelco. La circunstancia acabó por sobrepasarlo, no sabía ya como lidiar con todo eso, ya no soportaba más tener que hacerlo. Como vaticinó, apenas cruzó la puerta de la escuela, pudo escuchar los cuchicheos de los curiosos y alguna que otra mirada sobre su apocada persona. Lo malo de estar en el último año era que resultaban ser más los que lo conocían al menos de vista.

Los únicos que lo ignoraron fueron los de primero de la escuela baja, por suerte.

Compareció tarde, alevosamente y con la clara intención de hacerlo, para evitar tener que dialogar con sus compañeros. Un mutismo general cubrió el aula, Ishida disimuló lo mejor que le nació, tomando su lugar para escuchar la clase de Historia; pero el recreo, por mucho rezara, por desgracia llegó. Como presumió, fue Orihime la primera en acercarse. Desconocía si se había enterado al igual que el resto de su secreto —ya no más oculto— quizás no, tal vez sólo se comportaba así con él porque percibió que algo le ocurría.

—Ishida-kun te guardé los módulos de la clase de costura. —Le cedió un pilón considerable que el mencionado tomó sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Gracias.

—Vimos cómo coser tela polar.

—Perfecto.

—Ishida-kun... —La pelirroja, a un lado del banco, guardó silencio, entrelazando nerviosa las manos.

—Estoy bien Inoue, no te preocupes —aclaró rápidamente; conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para conjeturar que la pregunta no tardaría en ser formulada. La muchacha se sentó decidida en el banco frente a él.

—No lo parece —se animó a decir, con confianza y leal preocupación—. A decir verdad todos estamos preocupados por ti.

—¿Todos? —preguntó con recóndito sarcasmo, se hallaba de muy mal humor porque a duras penas había encontrado Valium en su habitación, necesitaba hacer urgente esa visita nocturna al hospital— ¿Quiénes todos? ¿Tú? ¿Y quien más?

—No seas así, Ishida —susurró acongojada; Uryuu era borde por naturaleza, pero no solía serlo con ella—. Chaddo… Kurosaki. —Logró a articular a duras penas el último nombre.

Gracias al cielo, se encontraban en el receso más corto de los tres, por lo que en diez minutos, el timbre sonó avisando del regreso a clase. Orihime se puso de pie y fue hasta su banco mientras la profesora anunciaba que las notas ya estaban listas.

¿Notas?

Uryuu lo recordó. Escuchó que mencionaba su apellido, al mismo tiempo que el dueño de sus más osadas fantasías ingresaba por la puerta. Ni lo miró… Kurosaki ni se molestó en guiar la mirada hacia su lado, al menos para comprobar que había asistido a la escuela. En cambio Sado, quien acompañaba al shinigami, elevó una mano en señal de saludo antes de seguir su camino.

Noventa y cuatro.

En lenguas extranjeras, que era su fuerte.

¿Noventa y cuatro?

No podía ser posible.

—

Nuevamente y en vano Inoue pretendía elevarle el ánimo. No era tan grave sacarse un 94, de hecho, muchos matarían por tener esa nota; pero Ishida no le veía así. Nunca, en la vida, se había sacado ese puntaje en un examen. Por algo era el número uno de la escuela. Su nota más baja, y sólo una vez, había sido noventa y seis, cuando tuvo que realizar una prueba en la escuela primaria escasos días después de que su abuelo hubiera fallecido.

¿Qué le diría a su padre? Cuyo ego era imposible de satisfacer. Si antiguamente no había obtenido el agrado de su progenitor, ahora no podía pensar más que en las probabilidades de ganarse su odio.

Marchó directo a su casa, pero se detuvo en mitad de la calle, aprovechando la soledad en un cruce y se permitió llorar. Hacía tiempo que no sollozaba así, de esa forma tan contagiosa, como un niño pequeño. Porque por más que buscara frenar la catarata de lágrimas, no podía. Y los hombres no lloran, dicen. Y menos por otro hombre.

¿No quedaba más que ser esa persona patética y despreciable?

Ahora sí: Costurero, gay y llorón. Comenzaba a repugnarse; era tan duro consigo mismo.

Fue la trillada "gota que colmó el vaso". No importaba la nota, ni que Kurosaki le ignorara por homosexual, ni que se padre fuera incapaz de tener algún gesto amoroso con él o su dependencia a las anfetaminas y sedantes. No importaba cuál de todos sus dramas había sido el desencadenante. No quería echarle la culpa a nada ni a nadie de su estado, sabía que era algo personal.

Necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo no sabía pedirla; y alguien que no conoce la forma de solicitarla, tarde o temprano acaba por estallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Uno de los nombres comerciales de la anfetamina, Tanto en el mercado legal como en el ilícito se expenden en soluciones inyectables incoloras o amarillentas, en forma de polvo blanco o en tabletas y cápsulas de 10 a 15 mg.
> 
> En general, se sabe que las anfetaminas aumenta el estado de alerta, hay falta de sueño, disminuye la sensación de fatiga, mejora el ánimo, la confianza y la habilidad para concentrarse.
> 
> A nivel físico, las dosis bajas provocan aumento en la actividad espontánea, intranquilidad, agitación, estimulación del centro respiratorio, resequedad bucal, sabor metálico, pérdida de apetito, aceleración del ritmo cardiaco, elevación de la presión sanguínea y dilatación de pupilas.
> 
> El uso prolongado de anfetamina puede ocasionar anorexia, desnutrición, problemas cardiacos y pulmonares, así como serios problemas renales y hepáticos. También se le atribuye la llamada psicosis anfetamínica que conduce a la comisión de actos irracionales y de violencia repentina acompañados de paranoia y delirios.
> 
> Aunque no causa dependencia física en sentido estricto, el potencial de dependencia psicológica es bastante alto. El síndrome de abstinencia puede durar algunas semanas. Se manifiesta por ansiedad, fatiga, alteraciones de sueño, irritabilidad, hambre intensa y depresión severa, síntomas que pueden durar hasta un mes. El consumidor necesita cada vez dosis mayores para lograr los mismos efectos del inicio.
> 
> (2) Narcolepsia: ataques intermitentes de sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Aclaración : Taiikunohi o "Día de deportes" en cristiano, se celebra el segundo lunes de octubre. Es una fecha de calendario japonés :P_

_Taiiku no hi_. Día de deportes.

Lo único bueno era que ese lunes sería feriado y no tendría que ir a clases para verle la cara a sus compañeros. Después, todo lo demás, seguía siendo en exactitud igual.

El viernes previo a la fecha se despertó sofocado por el calor, arrojó lo más lejos que pudo el cubrecama y se quedó destapado. Clima extraño que acontecía en Karakura; pleno otoño y la gente, a mediodía, con sus camperas en los brazos, cargando bufandas, guantes y secándose la transpiración.

En apariencias, o esa sensación tuvo Uryuu, todos optaron por hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Como si la confesión indirecta de Ishida jamás hubira ocurrido; pero vaya que ocurrió, por mucho que sus amigos, Kurosaki incluido, simularan que todo estaba bien.

A la salida de la escuela notó que Yasutora caminaba detrás de él y por mera cortesía lo esperó; al llegar a la entrada principal, en un absoluto silencio habitual en ambos, divisó a lo lejos como Ichigo y Orihime partían juntos. Preguntas, dudas y esa "cosa" molesta que hace nido en el pecho y que algunos le llaman "celos". ¿Por qué no los habían esperado? ¿Por qué se iban juntos? Si nunca lo hacían y sus casas quedaban abismalmente opuestas.

Sado notó la turbación en el Quincy -o eso creyó este- ya que inmediatamente quebró su mutismo usual.

—¿Vendrás?... A la fiesta —explicó parcamente.

En ese momento Uryuu recordó que Mizuiro había comentado algo acerca de una celebración a la noche -excusa del día de deportes-, en el gimnasio de la Escuela.

—No, Chaddo. Iré a casa. —Sin esperar saludo alguno dio la vuelta. En vano, ya que enseguida un poderoso brazo, contra el que no pudo librarse por más fuerza que empleara, lo hizo voltear.

—Vendrás —se mostró autoritario, no sólo en el tono de voz, todo su porte y su mirada eran firmes como nunca antes.

—No, Chaddo —negó inquebrantable.

—Sí. ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

Uryuu pudo haberle contestado "no es de tu incumbencia", eso si estuviera frente al shinigami sustituto, a su padre o a casi cualquier otro ser humano. No obstante cuando se trataba de ese coloso y de Inoue, su lado tosco y huraño no le surgía. Por más intentos que hacía, no le brotaba.

—No, pero…

—Entonces vienes. —Yasutora hizo algo que desconcertó notablemente a Ishida, no porque no lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad, pero las circunstancias eran otras: Cuando fueron en busca de Kuchiki Rukia para evitar su ejecución, Sado lo rescató del flujo bloqueador y lo cargó en el hombro para así correr más rápido y dejar atrás al recolector de capturas. En esa ocasión la situación fue casi similar.

—¡Chad… Chaddo! ¡Bájame! —exigió inútilmente pues el otro no frenó el paso—. ¡Puedo caminar solo! ¡Chaddo! —Al ver que no obtenía resultados optó por ceder—: ¡Esta bien, iré! ¡Pero tengo que cambiarme la ropa! ¡Bájame!

Recién entonces el gigante depositó el menudo cuerpo del Quincy. Sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo y se vio tentado en golpear con un puño el hombro de su amigo, pero en cambio se ajustó los lentes y dio la vuelta abochornado por semejante espectáculo público que habían realizado.

En ese gesto -como solía ser con Sado- quiso decir todo aquello que callaba. Le preocupaba Ishida, aun más si éste en su terquedad buscaba aislarse. Supuso, pobre iluso, que ir a la fiesta le haría bien. Hasta quizás conocería a alguien, o alguien podría darle la oportunidad que él estaba aguardando. Nunca tan alejado de la realidad. Y es que si uno tuviera la "bola de cristal" se ahorraría muchos problemas. No obstante, en ese caso, vivir ya no tendría sentido, le faltaría el elemento "sorpresa", siempre presente. Sin embargo hay, en determinado momentos, algo innato dentro de nosotros que nos grita lo que debemos hacer. Algunos le llaman la voz de la consciencia o intuición, lo que fuera.

El Quincy caminó presuroso de regreso a su casa, con Sado siguiéndole detrás. De nuevo guardaron silencio. Con sinceridad, cuando ellos dos se quedaban solos -es decir fuera del grupo- su relación amistosa se basaba en eso: Elipsis incondicional. Pero no del que incomoda o de aquel que, por no tener tema de conversación, arrastra a decir cualquier simpleza con tal de escuchar la voz del otro o al menos la propia, aunque odies cómo suena al decir una idiotez. Era un silencio reconfortante, en donde las palabras con veracidad sobraban, y en si algo era dicho se trataba de algo revelador o que no podía expresarse de otras formas.

—Llegamos —anunció sin dirigirle la mirada—. Espera aquí, ¿sí? Trataré de no tardar demasiado —Le dio pena dejarlo afuera, pero es que nunca había llevado a alguien a su casa y no se figuraba qué se suponía que debía hacer con un invitado, pese a serlo él siempre. Chaddo precisó llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y orientarla de un lado al otro para alcanzar a cubrir con la vista toda la enorme infraestructura de aquella mansión que fácil ocupaba una manzana y no supo si dos. Sus ojos revelaron asombro, pero Ishida no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

—No hay problema, tengo un libro en la mochila —explicó al volver en sí y antes de que su compañero abriera la enorme reja frente a ellos.

Atravesó el largo camino empedrado que conducía hasta la gigantesca fuente de dos Cupido (fuente estúpida que sólo estaba porque en teoría a su madre le había gustado). Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada e ingresó seguro de que su padre no estaba y de que no llegaría hasta la noche. Recién ahí se sintió culpable ¿Por qué no le había invitado a Chaddo a pasar? No tenía que hacer ninguna presentación embarazosa y se ahorraba explicaciones innecesarias sobre quién era Yasutora, que hacía y qué dejaba de hacer; puesto que seguro su padre le examinaría todas esas cuestiones de la manera menos sutil posible e indiscreta.

En vez de médico le hubiese ido bien la profesión de policía.

Ya era tarde. Además, por otro lado, le daba vergüenza que vieran su casa. De por sí se sentía penoso ante la idea de que en la escuela comentaran "lo rico que es ESE de Ishida" como para tener que mostrar su mansión. Sí, era consciente de que tenía una casa que muchos envidiarían, por eso prefería mantener a la gente alejada. Cansado estaba de los prejuicios y de las personas que juzgaban antes de conocer, sobre todo porque ese dinero no le pertenecía a él, sino a su padre, fortuna que había labrado con su propio trabajo. A él no le pertenecía un solo centavo, y debía dar gracias de que su ascendiente le mantuviera, tiempo atrás, un modesto departamento. No eran ricos; la mansión solo era una enorme infraestructura que habían heredado de su abuelo.

En resumen: se sintió mal por dejarlo afuera a su amigo, pero peor se hubiera sentido si lo dejaba pasar.

Subió los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos, llegó a su cuarto, arrojó las cosas del colegio sobre la cama, se fue quitando la ropa dejándola desperdigada en el camino y se dirigió desnudo hasta el baño. La ducha fue fugaz, le hubiera gustado estar unos cuantos minutos debajo de la regadera, pero no podía gozar de ello. Salió del baño con una toalla atada en la cintura y observó el reloj sobre su mesa de luz. Bien, diez minutos, no había sido tanto, pero tampoco había sido apresurado.

Vislumbró su cómoda y abrió los cajones fijándose muy por encima qué podía ponerse en esa noche especial.

—Mmmm… no… El pantalón marrón no tengo con qué combinarlo. —Siguió hurgando, pero nada lo conformaba—. Puedo ponerme el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca… —Ni que fuera una fiesta blanco/negro—. Hace calor, no pienso ponerme nada de corderoi. —Frenó su monologo interno. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaban esos detalles? Desde luego, era minucioso y trataba de tener buen gusto para vestir, sin embargo lo suyo ya comenzaba a rayar la obsesión—. ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —Tomó con furia, enojado consigo mismo, el dichoso pantalón negro de gabardina.

Tomó del otro cajón una camiseta que el mismo había hecho con el estandarte Quincy, cuello en "v", bastante holgado, se colocó sus borceguíes y ahí sí, no se reconoció: fue a la habitación de su padre para robarle su preciado, caro y espectacular perfume importado que tan bien olía. ¿Para qué o para quien se estaba arreglando tanto?

Prestó real atención, sin proponerse de ante mano lo que iba a hacer, a la mesita de luz. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella con el frasco en la mano, apretándolo con ímpetu; echó una vertiginosa mirada hacia atrás, temeroso de que Ryuuken se materializara de la nada en su cuarto, justo para ver como su hijo abría su propio cajón personal para robarle.

Revolvió, pero no encontró más que sedantes comunes que no le harían nada ni a un bebé. Al menos él se estaba volviendo inmune -eso creía- y ya la mayoría de las drogas comerciales le parecían placebos. Recordó que a él algo le quedaba… pero no, estaba con Chaddo, no pretendía que el coloso se preocupara más por él si encima se aparecía sospechosamente sobre estimulado. Ni hablar de Inoue quien -intuía- comenzaba a conjeturar al respecto y con suma exactitud.

Una mañana se le había caído estúpidamente la bolsita con las pastillas del bolsillo del pantalón al intentar quitar la billetera. Orihime, con aprensión, le preguntó para qué eran, que si estaba enfermo. Uryuu no recordaba qué pretexto le había dado: "aspirinas, analgésicos, antibióticos". El resultado fue que si bien la muchacha dejó el tema de lado, su rostro indicó que no se había tragado aquel cuento chino.

¿Por qué tenerlo en una bolsita si viene tan bien empaquetado cuando uno lo compra en la farmacia? Él nunca sirvió para mentir. No sólo Orihime, últimamente se sentía muy perseguido, como al inicio cuando empezó a consumir con asiduidad: La sensación de que "todos" se daban cuenta de que estaba drogado. Lo mejor era comenzar a ser más precavido para evitar molestias.

Lo cierto es que un adicto cree poder controlar la situación y eso no es más que una quimera. Cliché decir que las drogas dominan a uno, pero tan cierto como que el Sol es una estrella.

A la media hora de abandonarlo a Chaddo regresó vestido semi elegante. ¡Qué decir! Estaba infartante. Tal vez debido a que había crecido por el irrevocable e inexorable paso de los años, pero esa sensualidad innata en el Ishida menor se encontraba en toda su plenitud. Ya no más los rasgos aniñados en el rostro y el cuerpo. Comenzaba a ser todo un hombre, a sentir y a pensar como uno.

Chaddo se sorprendió, pero no hizo más que arquear las cejas para manifestar su admiración.

—¿Tú tienes que pasar por tu casa a cambiarte?

—No, iré así.

Comenzaron a caminar por donde habían llegado.

—¿A qué hora es esa fiesta? —preguntó con brusquedad, como si estuviera aún irritado por el detalle de ser arrastrado a una celebración a la que no tenía la más mínima intención de asistir.

—En… —observó su reloj que acusaba las veinte horas—. Ya comenzó.

—Bueno, no hace falta llegar a horario, ¿quieres cambiarte?

Chaddo se observó, permanecía todavía con la ropa de la escuela, lo mejor sería pasar por su casa y hacer lo mismo que Ishida, arreglarse un poco, al menos ducharse otra vez más allá de haberlo hecho a la mañana.

La noche se hizo presente, de camino a la casa de Sado nuevamente y para no perder la costumbre obedecieron al silencio cual súbditos a su Rey. Sin embargo Chaddo sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de indagarle mil cuestiones, pero algo, quizás la sobrada actitud distante del Quincy, se lo impidió.

Arribaron a la reunión hora y media después de haber comenzado. No habían comido y grande fue el desconcierto al notar que no había refrigerios, era una fiesta con todas las de la ley. Aunque no tenían permitido beber alcohol el grupo de Keigo se las había ingeniado para meterlo ilegalmente; desde ya que no estaba disponible para todos los condenados estudiantes, sólo para los del último año. Al menos así había vociferado Asano apenas vio a Chaddo y Uryuu ingresando por la entrada principal. Les ofreció un vaso a los dos que Yasutora negó por no tener nada en el estómago, el Quincy agradeció la bebida y la olió notando que quizás se trataba de vodka puro.

Su favorito. Al fin algo bueno. Sin embargo su efímera felicidad etílica se esfumó por arte de magia cuando escuchó la voz de Inoue resaltando su aspecto.

—¡Ishida! ¡Qué guapo te ves! —Codeó al muchacho a su lado para agregar—: ¿Cierto, Kurosaki?

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Quincy y Shinigami. El muchacho de pelo negro no podía sacarse un pormenor de la cabeza: ¿Orihime e Ichigo habían llegado juntos? Se habían ido y habían llegado a la odiosa fiesta juntos. Acaso ¿había acontecido algo en esos días? ¿Algo, que por eso llamado amistad, se lo habían ocultado? Para no herir los sentimientos del homosexual, ¿verdad?

La cólera lo embargó, pero lo disimuló a la perfección.

— _Mhj_ … —Ichigo realizó un sonido gutural a la interpelación de su amiga y perdió la mirada, advirtiéndose acobardado.

—Tú también, Sado. Te ves bien.

El susodicho no se supo si lo dijo por compromiso o en realidad lo pensaba.

—Gracias, Inoue —correspondió ante el mutismo de los otros dos varones. Y se suponía que el calladito del grupo era él—: Te queda bien ese vestido —dijo a lo último, sin tener la mas pálida idea de qué expresar. Pero igualmente era cierto, llevaba uno de mangas largas, color blanco con flores delicadas bordadas en turquesa que le sentaba muy bien a sus siempre presentes dotes femeninas.

Ishida no supo cuándo, cómo ni por qué, pero esos dos años habían pasado volando y ahora se encontraba frente a una mujer, con todas la letras. Con razón tenía tantos pretendientes y era constantemente acosada por los chicos universitarios. Si hasta el mismo Ishida tuvo que salir, en varias oportunidades, a defender la integridad física y moral de su amiga.

Por culpa de ella, una sola vez, se vio envuelto en un pleito bastante serio, que de no ser por Chaddo y Kurosaki, hubiera acabado mal. Porque, sí, era diestro y hábil, pero no podía andar demostrando su poder a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara en el camino. Orihime en ese entonces, antes de salir corriendo en busca de sus otros dos amigos, le había vociferado: ¡Pelea como lo hiciste en la Sociedad de Almas!

Sí, claro, pero lo que tenía frente a él no eran shinigami y no quería terminar preso por escoria como esa si llegaba a írsele la mano y los mataba. ¿Por qué? Entonces, si la había defendido tantas veces, si la quería tanto como él pensaba, ¿por qué, Dios, ahora sentía que la odiaba? Tanto o más como detestaba a su padre o al mismísimo Mayuri.

Sin decir palabra, bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso. Pudo sentir la mirada de la joven clavándose como una daga en su consciencia.

—Ishida… despacio, que la fiesta recién comienza. Si bebes así…

—No es asunto tuyo, Inoue. —Lo había dicho de la forma en la que nunca pensó ser capaz de dirigirse a su dulce amiga; pero es que si en ese momento hubiera tenido la oportunidad, la hubiera masacrado.

—Este… mmm… —acotó Kurosaki abriendo la boca por vez primera, un contexto tirante se había creado entre los cuatro—. Yo quiero algo sin alcohol por el momento, más tarde puede ser. ¿Tú, Chaddo? —El aludido asintió con la cabeza una vez y con firmeza—. ¿Inoue? —se dirigió a su amiga—. ¿I-Ishida? —tartamudeó sintiéndose estúpido.

El mentado chico le dedicó una dura mirada y negó con la cabeza para después perder los ojos y posarlos sobre el escenario, la música había comenzado a sonar fuerte, pese a que en el lugar en donde se hallaban el sonido llegaba más tenue que en el frente.

—Te acompaño, Kurosaki—se apuró a decir la muchacha alcanzándolo. Y otra vez, ese sentimiento desgarrador arraigándose en el pecho del Quincy, carcomiéndole el alma de tristeza. ¿Cómo podían ser tan hipócritas sus propios amigos y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada?

Mizuiro desfiló a su lado con una canasta sospechosa, Uryuu frenó su camino y señaló la misma.

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo blue curasao, whisky, ron, sake… —siguió nombrando hasta que el otro se decidió por unos cuantos tragos puros que dejó sobre una barra previamente fichada y acaparada para sí.

Chaddo lo siguió por inercia. En realidad en ese momento tampoco supo qué hacer o qué decir. Se quedó viendo como el Quincy bebía aquellos tragos como si de agua se tratara. Keigo se aseguraba de pasar a cada rato para cerciorarse que no les faltara bebida, pero la confusión lo atontó al comprender que Yasutora no había bebido nada y que esos vasos habían tenido un único destinatario. No se lo imaginaba al nerd de la escuela con tanta cultura alcohólica.

Había tantas cosas que no sabían del nerd de la escuela.

Y aquellos dos que no volvían. ¿Hacía cuanto que se habían ido? Prestó atención al reloj de su amigo por décima vez de manera obstinada. Casi una hora, una condenada hora era tiempo suficiente para hacer un hijo, ¡maldita sea!

Y él tan estúpido.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser objetivo? Ichigo no era siquiera bisexual, no tendría posibilidades con él. JAMÁS. No obstante ¿de qué manera podía quitárselo del corazón? Sobre todo cuando este se negaba tanto a olvidar lo único que le hacía sentir que valía la pena seguir latiendo.

—

En el lado opuesto del enorme gimnasio la muchacha se puso de pie, comenzaba a sentirse cansada de la posición y las extremidades adormecidas, asimismo su amigo parecía no querer entrar en razón y auguraba que seguirían un buen rato allí discutiendo al respecto.

—Kurosaki… si él no quiere recibir ayuda, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Ah, y tú propones que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados —expuso irónico, aún sentado en las gradas.

—No digo eso —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Créeme que ya intenté de todo, pero lo que haga termina por molestarlo más de lo que habitualmente está —explicó con efusividad y seriedad en su apacible rostro.

—Me cuentas que consume pastillas —comenzó a enumerar —, que va drogado a la escuela, que sus notas bajaron…

—Un momento —frenó tajante—; yo no dije que él se drogaba, sólo que creo que…

—Es lo mismo. Si sospechas es por algo. —Frunció la frente, desesperado. Demonios, era cierto; ese Quincy era jodidamente orgulloso y de por sí cerrado. Si nadie lograba atravesar esa muralla de hermetismo que lo rodeaba, difícil sería que él por su cuenta rogara ayuda.

—Es evidente que algo le sucede —siguió hablando, más calmada, buscando las manos de Kurosaki para darle ánimos—; veremos cómo lo ayudarlo.

El rostro del Shinigami sustituto se iluminó de golpe. Eso era bueno, ya que él sólo -y ante este pensamiento su rostro se cubrió de un halo de infinita amargura- no podría. Por empezar, Uryuu se ponía "así" a la defensiva cada vez que él le andaba rondando. En ese último tiempo no podía abrir la boca sin tartamudear y terminar diciendo alguna sandez; sin restarle importancia a esa mirada azulina y penetrante que lo desarmaba por dentro.

—No sé qué hacer —balbuceó descendiendo la vista al suelo. La chica le soltó las manos.

—Estar a su lado, ser su amigo. Pero no hagas locuras, Kurosaki —rogó—. Nada de ir a hablar con su padre.

—Fue solo una idea. —Idea "brillante" que se le había ocurrido y que le había confesado a su amiga a la salida de la escuela.

—Quítatela de la cabeza. —Agregó con rigidez y algo de gracia—: Ni me quiero imaginar lo que Ishida sería capaz de hacerte si se entera que has hablado con su padre.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—No intentes engañarme, Kurosaki. —Le sonrió con candor—. Sabes que es el director del hospital y es un conocido de tu padre. Sé que si tienes la intención, dar con él será cuestión de tiempo, pero te lo ruego —se arrodilló frente a él—, sé que estás desesperado por ayudarlo, pero te lo ruego Kurosaki, no hagas nada sin pensarlo cien veces… Pues el resultado puede ser peor para Ishida y para nosotros.

Aquello era cierto. El impulsivo Shinigami no tardaría ni medio segundo en meter la pata arrastrado por el impulso y la necesidad de sacarlo al Quincy de ese letargo. Es que no soportaba ver como día a día ese fuerte guerrero se desmoronaba más y más. No hacía mucho admiraba la entereza y fortaleza de Uryuu. Le chocaba su postura de chico "perfecto", pero ¡Carajo! significaba algo para él.

¿Y el resto de sus amigos fervientemente pensaban que él se quedaría como mero espectador? ¿Que no intentaría hacer nada por su compañero, que se quedaría en el molde? ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Lo cierto es que él era el "señor al revés"; cuando quería ayudar a Ishida, terminaba empeorando más el panorama. Le había pasado con esa deficiente mental que no tuvo mejor idea que leer el diario del Quincy en voz alta y para todos. Había querido, en esa oportunidad, demostrarle tanto.

Pero no… Uryuu no sólo parecía enojado con él, sus ojos por momento destellaban la aversión y el desprecio más aterrador. Y al final, terminaba por tomar distancia para no perturbarlo. Al final terminaba haciendo "nada" por él. Y esa desesperanza, esa sensación agobiante de querer evitar una catástrofe y sentir que en vez de ayudar, se le da al otro motivos para saltar de un puente.

—

—Je… Se ve que se olvidaron de tu trago —bufó refiriéndose a la bebida que hipotéticamente habían ido a buscarle a Chaddo. De no ser por la presencia de Asano, que se quedaba a conversar apenas cuando pasaba, aquello hubiera sido similar a un velatorio.

—No hay problema —esbozó el coloso bebiendo del vaso.

Sí, acabó por beber alcohol ante la ausencia de otra bebida, no quería dejarlo solo al Quincy por temor a que este se escapara de la fiesta y tampoco quería arrastrarlo hasta la zona de bebidas por un temor evidente. Él también se estuvo preguntando, durante ese lapso, qué tanto hacían los otros dos para desaparecer por alrededor de una hora. De tratarse de Hollows el mismo Uryuu los hubiera percibido mucho antes que cualquiera de ellos tres. Era especialista en eso. Por lo tanto no quedaba más que sospechar lo innegable.

—Ey, Ishida —pronunció elevando la voz para alcanzar un decibel más alto que el de la música—, te hará mal si bebes tanto.

—Déjame en paz, si tanto te aburres conmigo ve a buscar a tus amigos.

Se puso de pie, era lo que necesitaba, la justificación perfecta para levantarse y mandarse a mudar de esa inútil festividad a la que nunca tuvo que haber asistido; pero antes de irse, Chaddo lo sostuvo otra vez del brazo. Ishida se giró bruscamente e insultó por dentro cuando un idiota pasó a su lado llevándoselo por delante.

—Ishida…

—Lo siento, Chaddo —se disculpó, en verdad arrepentido—, no quise decir eso, pero… hoy no es un buen día para mí —explicó lo justo y necesario.

El coloso lo soltó y se despidió amigablemente -o dentro de lo que él pudo serlo en ese momento- y se fue casi al mismo tiempo que Ichigo y Orihime regresaban, inocentes y ajenos a las conjeturas erróneas y apresuradas. Chaddo miró a sus dos amigos que se acercaban y a Uryuu partiendo. No supo qué acción realizar. Le tomó un instante caer en la cuenta de que Ishida se encontraba seriamente borracho, lograba con dificultad caminar en línea recta.

—Sado… —Alcanzó a decir Inoue con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Tengo que irme. —Dio la vuelta, con el fin de alcanzar al Quincy.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué se van? —Ichigo notó a lo lejos la figura de su otro amigo.

—Mañana llamo y hablamos —dijo con toda la intención de irse, pero sus asombrados amigos no le daban la chance.

—Mañana a las tres de la tarde en mi casa —le gritó Orihime, Yasutora ya se había alejado detrás del otro—. ¡Para hablar de Uryuu! ¡¿Recuerdas que te comenté?!

Asintió y trotó para ver si le daba alcance. Nada difícil teniendo en cuenta la lentitud con la que caminaba. Se situó a su lado, manteniendo el mismo ritmo en silencio, sin decirle nada para no incomodarlo. Ishida se sintió aun más dramático que lo habitual; ahora, para colmo, su amigo se empecinaba en cuidarlo sin que nadie se lo pidiera, sin que fuera su obligación.

No pudo evitar que el abatimiento se apoderara de él. Se abrazó a sí mismo y descendió la vista al suelo para que Yasutora no notara que estaba llorando. Y vaya que lo notó y vaya que le sorprendió. Se sintió contagiado por esa congoja. El Quincy, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, alcanzó a balbucear un "gracias" sincero cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

" _Gracias por guardar silencio; por no decir tonterías para levantarme el ánimo, gracias por preocuparte por mí y caminar a mi lado; por ser mi amigo pese a ser un desamorado y prepotente sobrador con la gente_ ".

Quiso encerrar todo en esa sola y mágica palabra: "Gracias"

—¿Qué sucede, Ishida? —No lo pudo soportar y sostener por más tiempo. La había arruinado al final, tan a gusto que se sentía Uryuu con su mutismo.

—Sucede que… —en el tono de la voz y en la postura desgarbada que había adoptado se notaba que seguía tomado—. Sucede que… —reiteró, apoyándose contra el muro para no caer—. Sucede que soy un puto de mierda y me doy asco. —Las lágrimas fueron un hecho ineludible—. Con razón mi padre me odia —soltó una risa mordaz.

—Ishida…

—No digas nada, Sado —lo censuró, palmeándole un hombro con naturalidad y algo de gracia, pasó a su lado para abrir la verja con muchísima dificultad—. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la idea.

—Ishida —insistió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó fastidiado, ya del otro lado.

—Nada… que tú eres Ishida Uryuu —indicó como si el otro no lo supiera. Ante su mirada sardónica, agregó—: Para nosotros no dejas de ser el Quincy que conocimos hace más de dos años. —Yasutora dio la vuelta y partió. Ishida sintió las piernas flaquear.

¿Qué sabían ellos de todo lo que atravesaba por su corazón? ¿De todo el dolor guardado? ¿De cuánto le pesaba, en la actualidad, expresar un poco de cariño? Quien no lo recibió nunca, no aprende a darlo. Dicen algunos. Excusa de los pusilánimes. No quería arrastrar a la poca gente que apreciaba con él al fondo del abismo, y lo estaba haciendo.

No supo si la corta conversación con Sado, si el haber tomado un poco de fresco o que no tenía ninguna sustancia recorriendo su cuerpo desde la mañana, pero se encontraba un poco más despejado. Despejado y con la necesidad de probar algo fuerte. Esa noche, en verdad la ameritaba. No obstante, aunque se creía sobrio, con exactitud no lo estaba.

Subió las escaleras con sigilo, rogando porque su padre no notase que llegaba en ese estado deplorable. Todavía no era media noche, sin embargo, por fortuna, Ryuuken tenía la costumbre de "desaparecer" alrededor de las diez: se encerraba en su cuarto y cuando no, en la biblioteca.

Se acercó, con más reserva si era posible, al piso superior (completamente fútil, ya que su padre podía "olerlo" a kilómetros de distancia), notó que la luz de la sala estaba apagada; bien, eso significaba que Ryuuken ya estaba acostado. Fue hasta su habitación y antes de meterse se cercioró de que la luminaria del cuarto de su padre estuviera apagada.

Ingresó a su recámara, se quitó las prendas para colocarse el pijama, escarbó entre sus cosas hasta dar con las dos últimas pastillas de Bencedrina y se dispuso a ir en busca de algo más intenso, quizás Ritalín, aunque a esas alturas con sólo Prozac se conformaba. Su padre escondía las llaves en la biblioteca. "Escondía" era una forma de decir, nunca se preocupó o llegó a sospechar que su hijo era capaz de hurtarle. Al fin y al cabo a Uryuu en la vida nunca le faltó nada material.

Una de esas llaves era de la caja de seguridad del laboratorio del hospital, la otra del cajón inferior de un gran armario en donde Ryuuken guardaba algunos insumos, entre ellos, medicamentos. Había observado con anterioridad que ante la escasez, al menos, podría sustraer algo de allí. Cuando pudiera, cuando su padre tuviera algún congreso (que solían ser bastante seguidos, gracias al cielo) iría en la noche al hospital para hacerse de cosas más "interesantes".

Ingresó a la biblioteca observando, como un verdadero perseguido, a sus espaldas. Esa sensación de eterno acoso no lo abandonaba; suponía por esto que cuando su padre muriera no dejaría de sentirse intimidado por él. Como si estuviera, siempre, caminando detrás de él. En las sombras. Espiándolo.

Los pies hicieron rechinar la madera del suelo y por poco se pasa al otro mundo de un síncope. En esa execrable mansión había demasiado eco para su gusto. Reanudó su camino hasta el amplio escritorio, abrió el cajón superior revolviendo con sumo cuidado de dejar todo tal cual. Cada lapicera, cada papelito, cada mota de mugre en su lugar. No obstante la desilusión lo estorbó cuando no dio con las llaves.

¿Dónde estaban? Removió los objetos con violencia, sin importarle el desorden ni el ruido. Acaso Ryuuken ¿las había comenzado a guardar en otro lado? Al final las encontró. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio; sus miedos se disiparon de golpe, dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el armario, lo abrió y luego lo intentó con la gaveta necesaria para dar con la droga; pero al intentar girar la llave, ésta no cedió.

¿Habían cambiado la cerradura? Como si le leyeran la mente, alguien le respondió esa inquietud.

—¿Buscas estas llaves?

Uryuu palideció, ¿porque no había sentido su reiatsu antes? ¿Tan envalentonado estaba que no se había percatado? ¿O es que el señor Ishida era un experto y le llevaba años de ventaja? Lo que fuera, no importaba, porque allí estaba Ryuuken, sentado en un cómodo sillón, con un juego nuevo de llaves en la mano, que apenas brillaban refulgentes bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de vidrio repartido.

—R-Ryuuken… —articularon sus tembloroso labios y dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado por el porte de su padre.

—¿Qué buscabas allí, Uryuu? —indagó, sin auténtica necesidad, poniéndose de pie para caminar con lentitud, acechando a su hijo. El menor no pudo responder, para colmo la figura impasible del otro Quincy comenzaba a avasallarlo—. ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Que no me doy cuenta? —investigó lo suficientemente cerca de su primogénito como para cortarle la respiración. Éste seguía preso del pavor. No, no le temía a su padre, sino a la situación. Ahora sí, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse ante sus ojos—. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar, Uryuu? —siguió con las preguntas retóricas.

El Ishida menor no lo soportó más, demasiada presión.

—¡Como si a ti te importara lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer! —No sólo ira despedían sus ojos, comenzaba a sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban, una a una, ambicionando emerger.

—¡¿Tienes una condenada idea del problema en el que me estás metiendo?! —El Quincy mayor nada más necesitó del arrebato de su hijo para terminar por explotar— ¡¿Qué crees que harán cuando sepan que el propio hijo del director del hospital les está robando?

Claro, de eso se trataba todo; de lo único que se preocupaba Ryuuken: "Del qué dirán"; pero más allá de eso, le costaba al hombre tener que reconocer aquello que se resistía a creer. Era ya una realidad, no más una duda. No supo qué tan involucrado estaba su hijo al respecto, supuso, como la mayoría de los padres, que era una rebeldía típica de la edad, algo pasajero. Él también en su juventud había cometido errores y aprendido de ellos, mucho más que de los aciertos.

—Vete a la mierda con tu puto hospital —le respondió entre dientes, mirándolo con sumo rencor.

Fue lo único que le surgió en ese momento, sintió que era lo mínimo que podía decirle a ese prototipo fallado de padre. Éste por su lado guardó silencio una milésima de segundos para reaccionar al instante de una forma en la que, por raro que se crea, Uryuu jamás esperó.

Una sonora bofetada retumbo en la enorme Mansión.

Jamás le había pegado un cachetazo, y estos a la larga hieren más que una flecha Quincy. En efecto, su padre le había hecho heridas en pos de ayudarlo a recuperar sus poderes, pero nunca le había levantado la mano, ni cuando era un crío. Uryuu optó por responder igual que él. Cuando pudo salir del sopor, un puño se incrustó en la mejilla derecha del mayor desacomodándole los anteojos.

Ryuuken pudo haberlo evitado esquivándolo a tiempo, sin embargo no lo hizo, quería que su hijo descargara todo ese odio. Si es que al menos hacerlo le servía en verdad de algo. El joven, aún turbado por la situación, cayó en la cuenta de lo hecho: Había golpeado a su propio progenitor.

—Ya te dije mil veces que no soy un niño. No vuelvas a pegarme —aseguró inconmovible, pasando a su lado e ignorando la mirada persistente del otro.

Fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, se sentó en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza, para luego tomársela entre las manos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le pasaba? Confundido, se quitó el pijama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró cerca; un pantalón deportivo azul que utilizaba para las clases de gimnasia de la escuela y una camiseta gruesa de color blanca.

Bajó las escaleras, ignorando en qué lugar de la casa estaba su padre, no se detendría a averiguarlo y sentía desfallecer de vergüenza al tan sólo imaginar que tendría que volver a cruzar miradas con él. Menos podría hablarle. Cruzó la puerta, se dirigió al exterior y se perdió en la noche. Sin rumbo fijo, sin tener a dónde ir, o mejor es decir, sin querer tener que rogar por un techo.

Su destino final fue la estación de trenes de Karakura, donde se sentó en uno de los bancos, notando que estaba completamente solo. A esas horas en donde el servicio estaba interrumpido sólo los vagabundos deambulaban por allí.

Se acostó en el largo asiento y se acurrucó en posición fetal. Comenzaba a hacer frío, pero el único ruego que oía en su mente era que no lloviera.

Al menos que no lloviera.

No sospechaba que ese era un motivo vago por el cual inquietarse.

—

La luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en el lúgubre rostro del hombre. Con los dedos entrelazados y la barbilla apoyada no pudo evitar sonreír. Por fin, el momento que tanto había estado esperando, llegó. La muchacha se situó a un costado, insegura de cómo abordarlo.

—Mayuri-sama —pronunciaron sus labios con parsimonia—, debería descansar un poco, lleva muchos días…

—¡Cállate, idiota! —La interrumpió incisivo, sin siquiera prestarle atención, sin mirarla—. Interesante, interesante… —susurró acomodándose en el asiento, echándose levemente hacía atrás. Nemu lo observaba, llevaba meses haciéndolo, como su predecesor estudiaba detenidamente los movimientos del Quincy menor—. Es hora —alegó tronándose los dedos— ¡Nemu! —le gritó creyendo que se había retirado, para girar y verla de pie a su lado.

—¿Ya? ¿Mayuri-sama?—Inquirió apática disimulando a la perfección su intranquilidad.

La mayoría de las veces no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su superior, pero tampoco lo contradecía, al menos no era la función que ella debía cumplir. Ocupaba su cargo y lo respetaba acatando las órdenes de Kurotsuchi- _taichou_.

—Ve —ordenó imperativo—. Y no olvides usar el kakushi, tarada, que no quiero a curiosos metiendo sus narices donde no les llaman.

La teniente asintió dando la vuelta para ir en busca de ese dispositivo, similar sólo en aspecto al Hougyoku, pero con una función totalmente distinta: la de ocultar sus pasos, es decir, de no dejar registro de haber utilizado una puerta Senkai.

—

Quedarse dormido era toda una utopía. Pensó seriamente en mandar al averno su orgullo Quincy e ir hasta la casa de Sado para pedirle asilo, al menos esa noche. Se incorporó sentándose en el banco, aferrándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Tuvo ganas de ir a un lugar. A ese sitio que tantos recuerdos le traía, que en la actualidad le provocaba tanta angustia como placidez.

Allí, en aquel río había compartido las horas más hermosas de su vida junto a su abuelo. Entrenando, mejorando, creciendo, no sólo cronológicamente. Los valores más preciados, aquello que amaba y deseaba proteger, se lo debía a su abuelo. Si el estuviera vivo todo sería muy distinto. Si él estuviera vivo quizás no se hubiera convertido en ese chico introvertido y amargado. Pero la realidad era que no estaba y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, tendría que aprender a superarlo y seguir adelante.

Extrañamente no tenía ganas de llorar. Sintió, sí, una tristeza inconmensurable oprimiéndole el pecho, pero sus ojos estaban muertos, secos e indiferentes. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir al viejo río, pero la presencia de un reiatsu detuvo sus pasos. ¿Quién era? Le resultaba familiar, pero no podía discernir a quién le pertenecía. Notó, también, que una puerta había sido abierta, una imperceptible vibración en el mundo humano.

Enseguida halló la respuesta. Frente a él, al final del andén vio a quien pudo reconocer como Nemu Kurotsuchi, teniente de la doceava división, caminando en su dirección. No supo qué postura tomar, si defensiva o amistosa. Lo cierto es que después de todo lo que le venía pasando, no quería tener más problemas, más si estos tenían que ver con el seireitei y los shinigami.

Le importaba un ápice, en ese momento, si Aizen reencarnaba en un humano. La dama frenó su paso cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial de Ishida, el rostro de éste sólo reflejaba sorpresa por su presencia.

—Buenas noches, Ishida Uryuu —le pareció oportuno abordarlo de esa forma.

—B-Buenas… —Saludó y luego negó con la cabeza, para finalmente acotar sin preocuparse demasiado por ser arisco con la mujer—. Disculpa, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Estimó la posibilidad de que la teniente fuera a explicarle algo referido a la Sociedad de Almas, que un nuevo enemigo quería robar no "sabíanquecosa" y que necesitaban la ayuda del shinigami sustituto, como siempre. No le interesaba, en la actualidad, una nueva aventura; suficiente habían tenido en el pasado. Sin embargo la mujer le sorprendió respondiéndole con calma.

—He venido a buscarte para llevarte ante Mayuri-sama.

Uryuu no pudo evitar que una risilla satírica, más de desconcierto, surgiera de sus labios. Meditó las palabras de Nemu, notando que esta no bromeaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que aquel "robot" hiciera chistes. Arqueó las cejas, acomodándose los lentes. Lo único que le faltaba.

—¿Y qué sucede si digo que no? —inquirió con una media sonrisa socarrona.

—Me lo temía. —Descendió la vista, apesadumbrada por el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

No le estaba preguntando sí quería ir. Desde antes Mayuri había supuesto que el terco Quincy se rehusaría. No sería nada fácil llevarlo al doceavo escuadrón así como así, y le había aclarado a Nemu que hiciese lo que hiciera falta para arrastrarlo hasta el laboratorio. Eso o se olvidaba de regresar. " _Vuelves con el Quincy o no vuelves_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritalín: Es el nombre comercial (Recuerden que siempre los cito de acuerdo a como son conocidos) Los efectos comienzan alrededor de los 30 minutos posteriores a la ingestión y duran alrededor de 5 horas.
> 
> El metilfenidato se utiliza para tratar la narcolepsia y la hiperquinesia infantil. La fenmetracina se recomienda como tratamiento contra la obesidad y ocasionalmente contra la depresión.
> 
> Los estimulantes, tal como ocurre con la cocaína, ocasionan euforia, locuacidad, sensación general de bienestar, de mayor fortaleza física y lucidez, excitación, ansiedad y disminución de la fatiga. Según Katzung, aunque los reportes son anecdóticos y mal fundamentados en su mayor parte, se considera que el coito puede ser notablemente prolongado y el orgasmo intensificado; la fenmetracina prescrita como anorexígeno, es la favorita actual para este uso; aunque con el empleo crónico, al parecer el impulso sexual desaparece por completo.
> 
> En experimentos con animales, dosis elevadas de drogas semejantes a la anfetamina producen degeneración permanente de las neuronas dopaminérgicas, en apariencia debido a la formación de una neurotoxina selectiva. Como consecuencia del uso prolongado, la pérdida del apetito y el insomnio son frecuentes, también pueden producirse cefaleas, somnolencia, vértigo, visión borrosa, molestias abdominales, náuseas taquicardia, palpitaciones, arritmias, cambios en la presión arterial y aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca.
> 
> El uso crónico lleva a episodios sicóticos manifiestos y desórdenes del aparato digestivo, entre otras afecciones.
> 
> No generan dependencia física, provocan dependencia psíquica. En dosis altas puede causar la muerte.
> 
> Prozac: Los antidepresivos están indicados para el tratamiento de esta afección en su modalidad endógena, un trastorno bioquímico cerebral que se manifiesta por incapacidad para enfrentarse a las tensiones ordinarias, alteraciones del sueño y el apetito, fatiga, agitación y nerviosismo, falta de concentración, desinterés sexual y anhedonia. En ocasiones también se recetan para la depresión asociada al trastorno afectivo bipolar.
> 
> Aunque se considera a los antidepresivos como "activadores", los tricíclicos son fuertemente sedantes. Los reportes de fatiga y pérdida de energía son comunes, en especial al principio de la administración ya que necesitan varias semanas para actuar. Funciones como el apetito, el sueño y el nivel de energía se elevan antes que el estado anímico.
> 
> El aumento de peso es un problema común para las personas que usan antidepresivos. Entre sus efectos colaterales se encuentran: sequedad de boca y nariz, sensación de sabor metálico, dilatación pupilar, estreñimiento, visión borrosa y dolor (que puede indicar aumento en la presión ocular hasta llegar a causar ataques agudos de glaucoma), somnolencia, mareo, náuseas, inquietud, retención urinaria de varios grados, temblores, pérdida de la líbido y alteraciones eréctiles en el caso de los hombres. Tratamientos prolongados con inhibidores de la MAO provocan avidez por los dulces, insomnio y anorgasmia, además requieren de estrictas restricciones alimentarias. Se recomienda no conducir ni llevar a cabo movimientos finos o de precisión. El órgano que más se afecta es el corazón al alterarse la frecuencia cardíaca.
> 
> La tolerancia hacia los antidepresivos es considerable, pero el peligro de dependencia es relativamente bajo ya que sus efectos psicológicos no son muy atractivos y producen poca dependencia física. La supresión repentina causa síntomas gastrointestinales y trastornos del sueño, por lo que deben reducirse de manera gradual, procedimiento que toma varios meses.
> 
> * Si, no me pregunten porque, pero me lo imagino a Uryuu bañándose al estilo occidental.
> 
> * Kakushi: Su nombre completo es "Kakusareta ashioto" Largo e interminable, por eso lo resumí a simplemente "Kakushi". Invento mío, aclaro, nada de la serie, así que no se fíen de esto. Ashioto significa "pasos" y "kakusareta" es un verbo: "ocultar" Por eso lo de ocultar los pasos. La idea era que ocultase el reiatsu, pero me parecía más importante evitar que quedase registrada la salida de Nemu al mundo humano.
> 
> * No sé si les interesa saberlo pero a estas alturas una aclaración más después de semejante choclo no les hace daño: "Kurotsuchi" según me fijé su kanji, significa "tierra negra".
> 
> Uryuu: Por un lado "lluvia" por el otro "dragón". Ishida, creo, si mal no recuerdo, "da" (de éste estoy segura) es "campo —de arroz—" Ishi (Del que no estoy segura) "Piedra, roca". El de Ichigo, Inoue, Sado lo explican en el mismo animé y manga. Kuro es negro, oscuridad, pero "saki" sí que no tengo la más pálida idea, ese kanji no lo conozco —aún—.
> 
> En Japón Inoue —y creo que Ishida, más que nada los que son con el kanji de "da"—son apellidos muuuy comunes, es como decir aquí, en la Argentina, "Gomez, Perez"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Brugmansia:
> 
> Estrechamente relacionadas con la Datura, las especies de Brugmansia son arborescentes y se sospecha que todas son cultivadas, pues se desconocen en estado silvestre. Todas son biológicamente muy complejas y han sido usadas por milenios como alucinógenos.
> 
> B. Suaveolens y B. insignis se dan en las zonas más cálidas de Sudamérica, en especial en la Amazonia Occidental, donde se emplean solas o mezcladas con otras plantas, comúnmente bajo el nombre de Toé. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las especies se hallan en las regiones montañosas templadas y húmedas a una altitud de casi 1.800 m.
> 
> La especie más difundida está en los Andes, Brugmansia aurea, con dos formas: una de flores amarillas y otra de flores blancas. En la literatura horticultural a menudo se ha identificado equivocadamente como Brugmansia arbórea (o Datura arbórea) nombre de una planta menos común. B. aurea es un arbusto o árbol pequeño que mide hasta 9 m de alto, con hojas oblongo—elípticas, a menudo finamente vellosas de 10 a 40 cm de largo y de 5 a 16 cm de ancho. Su parte basal es delgada y está completamente encerrada por el cáliz; los dentículos de la corola son curvos de 4 a 6 cm de largo. El fruto es ovoide—elongado, liso, verde y variable en tamaño, permaneces carnoso, nunca se torna duro o lanoso. Las semillas angulosas, negruzcas o parduzcas son relativamente largas (9 a 12 mm). Además de su uso común como alucinógeno, todas las especies de este género han sido importantes en medicina contra una amplia variedad de enfermedades, sobre todo para tratar dolores reumáticos. Contiene alcaloides tropanos, que son altamente alucinógenos, sobre todo la escopolamina. La composición química del floripondio es muy similar a las de las datura Latua pubiflora y Scopolia carniolica.
> 
> —Nombre vulgar con la que se la conoce a la Brugmansia: Floripondio, Borrachero, Huacacachu, Huanto, Maicoa, Toá, Tonga.
> 
> —Como ya se dijo, la Brugmansia se utiliza en las partes más cálidas de Sudamérica, sobre todo en el oeste de la Amazonia, y se conoce como "toá"
> 
> También es empleada por los mapuches de Chile y los Chibchas de Colombia; los indígenas peruanos la llaman "huacacachu"
> 
> —Los indígenas de Sibundoy consumen la Brugmansia con fines mágicos—curativos, y los mapuches, como remedio para los niños tercos. Los chibchas daban chicha fermentada a las esposas y esclavos del jefe muerto para provocarles sopor antes de sepultarlos vivos con su difunto esposo o propietario.
> 
> —La droga se toma casi siempre en forma de semilla molidas mezcladas con bebidas fermentadas o como una infusión hecha de las hojas.
> 
> —Todas las especies de la Brugmansia son químicamente semejantes; la escopolamina es su principal ingrediente psicoactivo. Las variedades con menos alcaloides tienen una composición similar. Este peligroso alucinógeno a menudo causa intoxicaciones tan violentas que es necesario sujetar al individuo antes de que entre en profundo sopor, durante el cual experimenta visiones.

La muchacha se mostró en un inicio contrariada y por ello confundida descendió apenas la vista al suelo enlodado y gris del andén, a la vez que los labios murmuraron palabras que el joven no alcanzó a oír y descifrar, quizás por la distancia; pero enseguida, antes de que pudiera adoptar una postura defensiva, ella habló con claridad y extrema tranquilidad.

— _Bakudou roku jyuu san ban: sajou sabaku_. —Sin darle tiempo a nada los brazos de Ishida fueron fuertemente apresados por unas cadenas espirituales.

—¡Ey! —Con las manos imposibilitadas era absurdo intentar recurrir a sus poderes de Quincy; cayó de rodillas, no dándose por vencido. No obstante la teniente le advirtió, precavida, antes de que intentara cualquier otra forma de zafarse.

—Por favor, no te muevas. Realicé un conjuro previo —explicó impertérrita, de pie, sin moverse un ápice ella o sus facciones—. " _Bakudou nana jyuu go: Gochuutekan_ ". No sería conveniente que resultes herido.

—¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué te crees que… ?! —forcejeó en vano, supo que el último conjuro mencionado, de alto nivel, podría incluso causarle un daño considerable. ¡Maldita harpía! No le había dado chances ni opciones, sumamente rápida y premeditada. Qué forma tan estúpida de caer frente al enemigo. Él, quien se jactaba de ser un guerrero inteligente, había sido embaucado incluso antes de conocer la presencia de la shinigami.

— _Bakudou hachi jyuu: Shibireru_ —sentenció Kurotsuchi y un haz rojizo golpeó de lleno en el pecho del joven dando por finalizado el encuentro.

Tal vez había exagerado un poco con el nivel de magia empleado en un humano desarmado, pero prefirió ser cauta -exagerada si se prefiere- y no fallar. Como le había aconsejado su Capitán. " _Que el niñato no te sorprenda, estúpida; no lo subestimes, pero tampoco debería darte demasiados problemas… no deja de ser un insignificante mocoso Quincy_ ".

Uryuu fue presa de un sopor y se derrumbó pesado sobre la acera. Cargarlo no representó un desafío mayor para Nemu. Atravesó el portal sin ninguna dificultad: Transformar el cuerpo de Uryuu en partículas espirituales se conseguía sencillamente con una puerta senkai adaptada para que lo convirtiera en alma. Ya habían comprobado con anterioridad que no constituía un problema trasladarlo, el asunto siempre fue "convencerlo".

Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ había sido prudente, hasta inclusive se tomó la molestia de buscar pretextos creíbles frente a la improbable posibilidad de que en la Sociedad de Almas se enterasen de la intrusión de su teniente en el mundo humano, y aun más preocupante: el uso de bakudou. Desde ya que no era la idea que el Seireitei estuviera al tanto de su nuevo ensayo; sobre todo porque conocía la postura que había tenido con anterioridad el Gotei Trece respecto al tema de experimentar con seres vivos.

—

Su ceño se frunció, los ojos cerrados con ímpetu y un quejido prendido de los labios. Se encontraba adormecido, atontado y confundido. No recordaba con exactitud a qué se debía tal estado, pero sin lugar a dudas la peor forma de despertar para el Quincy era con esa tétrica imagen. El rostro siniestro del Capitán, ataviado con sus ropajes clásicos -que lamentaba identificar de manera tan precisa- lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh, por fin despierta.

Ishida reaccionó entonces a esas palabras. Se sacudió violentamente pese a la modorra que había subyugado su cuerpo, pero se encontraba obstaculizado, tanto de pies como de manos. Comprendió que se hallaba acostado sobre una superficie fría y rígida, un extraño olor inundó sus fosas nasales e insólitos ruidos -tal vez de máquinas o de líquidos que burbujeaban- copó sus oídos.

—¡¿Kurotsuchi?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué signif…?!

—¡Shhh! —Lo silenció con rudeza, elevando un dedo índice en alto—. No seas tan ruidoso, ¿quieres?

—¡¿Me secuestra y encima me dice que soy ruidoso?! —Si tan sólo pudiera librarse del agarre… lo pensó, pero Mayuri pareció adivinar sus especulaciones.

—No gastes inútilmente energías, los amarres están hechos con una fusión de gammaniun, orichalcum y polvo de estrellas. A prueba de Espadas.

—¡¿Qué mierda quiere de mi?!

—Oh —rió apenas—, no te recordaba tan boca sucia, Quincy.

—¡Me llamo Ishida, Ishida Uryuu!

—Da igual —realizó un ademán despectivo con una mano que el rictus del rostro acompañó—; no dejas de ser un Quincy.

—¡¿Va a soltarme?! —inquirió fuera de sí, harto de seguir a la espera.

¿Qué quería de él? ¿Pensaba matarlo? ¿Por qué lo tendría atado, entonces? Ya tendría que estar muerto. De tener verdaderos motivos de acabar con su vida, Nemu sola -posiblemente- hubiera podido. Uryuu jadeaba con vehemencia, acalorado por la discusión o al menos por los gritos que en vano profesaba, porque para discutir hacían falta dos personas y el hombre se mostraba muy apaciguado y reticente a responder las injurias del menor. Para empeorar la situación, el joven apenas podía elevar la cabeza en aquella armazón, por ende no tenía una buena visión de la posición del enemigo, ni una idea siquiera cercana de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Voy a soltarte cuando te tranquilices. —Lanzó un suspiro de hartazgo y prosiguió—: Iré al grano, comienzo a aburrirme, pese a que creí divertido ver la cara de idiota que ponías al despertar y encontrarte así.

—¡No tiene nada de gracioso! —exclamó. La risa estrepitosa del Capitán haciendo eco en el sitio fue sencillamente escalofriante.

—Para mí sí —se sinceró. La estaba pasando morbosamente bien con la situación.

—¡¿Qué quiere?! ¡Si va a matarme hágalo ahora! —Lo apremió, porque intuía a ciencia cierta que esa no era la verdadera intención de Kurotsuchi.

—Se ve que las drogas del mundo humano te han matado las pocas neuronas que te quedaban —se burló con profundo desprecio—. De haberte querido matar, esta conversación no estaría siendo llevada a cabo, ¿no te parece?

—Cielo santo —susurró comenzando a desesperarse—, esto era lo único que me faltaba. —Abruptamente elevó la cabeza lo más que la incómoda posición se lo permitió—. ¡¿Qué dijo?!

—Encima de tonto, sordo.

—¡Carajo! ¡¿Y usted cómo sabe de las…?! —Se quedó a mitad de lo que pensaba decir, como si pronunciar aquella palabra fuera algo moralmente prohibido para él. Como si al decir "drogas" estuviera admitiendo que era un consumidor y adicto.

—Drogas —continuó el hombre—; que no te de reparo decirlo —predijo su sentimiento—. Droga es una aspirina, el café, el sake mismo… La droga está en todos lados —elevó los brazos al cielo—, como el amor —ironizó.

—¡No me venga a dar una clase de química y explíqueme de una buena vez qué mierda quiere de mi! ¡Y como sabe todo eso!

—¿Lo olvidas, Quincy? —Se acercó por un costado para plantar unaenorme sonrisa en el rostro del furioso guerrero—. Bacterias de vigilancia.

—¡Me dijo, me dijo que… ! —No pudo proseguir. Una nueva carcajada del Capitán lo privó de toda reacción y lo petrificó de pies a cabeza. Nunca le tuvo miedo, pero debía admitir, en ese instante, que estaba en seria desventaja.

—Idiota. Eres tan crédulo —dijo con un toque de ternura.

—¡No! ¡Pero cuando alguien me da su palabra… !

—¡Yo nunca te di mi palabra! —lo censuró, ofendido por la grave acusación—. ¡Ahora cállate y escúchame, mocoso! —Ishida tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza, atado en cruz como estaba era lo único que podía hacer—. Tengo algo —susurró apoyando una mano sobre el vientre del joven— para ofrecerte.

Uryuu se estremeció al sentir ese débil contacto por encima de la camiseta; cerró los ojos, presa del pavor. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan asustado? Sí había estado, incontables ocasiones, frente a ese Shinigami; podía jactarse de haberlo vencido, incluso. Tan a su merced, en el presente.

—No quiero nada que venga de usted —respondió tajante. La mano fue retirada inmediatamente.

—No te apresures, Quincy —advirtió regodeándose al ver cómo tenía la situación controlada—. Escúchame atentamente. —Lo tomó de la quijada, hundiéndole fuertemente los dedos en las mejillas y le obligó a girar el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Sin más rodeos, fue al grano—: Puedo darte las mismas drogas que consumes en el mundo humano. —Al percibir que Ishida estaba a punto de replicar, se adelantó—: Aquellas drogas que son ilegales, difíciles y peligrosas de conseguir en tu mundo. —Uryuu abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato al no encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que en ese segundo le atravesaba por la mente. Kurotsuchi se distanció apenas de él y prosiguió dando la vuelta. El muchacho lo siguió con la mirada, notando que a la distancia, de pie al lado de una puerta, se encontraba la teniente observando la escena—. Droga que además no podrás conseguir con tanta facilidad como hasta ahora. —Caminó hasta una larga mesada, allí una pequeña caja contenía diversos frascos de un tamaño casi diminuto, ligeramente similares a los _gintou_ en aspecto.

—No pienso aceptar nada que venga de usted. —De nuevo fue incisivo en el tono.

—No te adelantes, niño. —Debió suponer que sería más difícil de lo que se atrevió a imaginar. Visto y considerando la situación, tendría que ser franco con el Quincy; pero no lo haría mientras pudiera evitarlo.

—Ahora que tu padre sabe que eres un asqueroso ladrón, agradece si te permite volver a la casa —aseveró regresando a su lado con una diminuta botella en la mano—. Tengo dosis preparadas que en esencia son iguales a las del mundo humano. —Frenó la perorata para inquirir molesto—: ¡¿Qué me miras así?! ¿No me crees? —Arqueó las cejas—. Dios santo… la mayoría de las drogas derivan de plantas, hasta inclusive muchas de las que son fabricadas o mal llamadas de laboratorio; sólo necesité ubicarlas y prepararlas a la vieja usanza. —Aguardó unos instantes, pero el joven se mantuvo en silencio—. Créeme que son más sanas que esa porquería que ingieres, ya que no deja de ser algo natural. Algo que la misma "naturaleza" te da. Ahí lo de "natural"—satirizó.

Ishida se molestó; nunca le gustaba que lo trataran de idiota, menos ese intento fallido de capitán.

—¿Y cree que aceptaré así como así?

—No estás en posición de negociar. —Se acomodó a un costado, sentándose en la camilla de experimentos—. Estuve estudiando detenidamente la reacción de tu cuerpo —se censuró, para agregar hiriente—: Utilizaré terminología sencilla para que alguien como tú entienda. —No se inmutó al ver el coraje embargar el cuerpo del Quincy, quien se removió inquieto en el lugar—. Eres adicto. Si no consumes, en un tiempo, tu cuerpo te reclamará, te volverá loco y no podrás tener un acceso fácil. —Se puso de pie y continuó—: Por eso te estoy ofreciendo esta oportunidad. —Repentinamente Ishida rompió a reír. Kurotsuchi se asombró por semejante reacción y hasta se fastidió una pizca—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Que usted crea, realmente, que yo me voy a tragar todo ese cuento.

—¿Por qué no? —Realmente subestimaba la inteligencia de Uryuu.

—Justo usted, me va a ofrecer algo. Y gratis. —Volvió a reír, mordaz, para añadir—: Sí, claro.

—Desde ya que no será gratis. —Mayuri suspiró, eso era lo que había querido evitar; había tenido la vaga esperanza de que el Quincy aceptara de buenas a primeras debido a su precaria condición. Pretendía que fuera fácil manipular a un adolescente adicto que sólo pensaba en conseguir su droga predilecta—. Estoy creando una sustancia adulterada —comentó con firmeza— que le permita a los shinigami, gracias a una rápida ingestión y absorción, explotar todo su potencial en el campo de batallas. —Lo miró, serio y hastiado.

—Fuerza. Lo que ambiciona es más fuerza.

—No se trata sólo de eso —contradijo girando los ojos—, también de resistencia. Que aunque estén desmembrados —reanudó morboso, plasmando una sonrisa macabra en los labios— sigan luchando sin importarles nada más. —Movió los dedos, inquietos—. Algo que bloquee los neurotransmisores que comunican el dolor.

—Una especie de… analgésico o anestésico —caviló.

—No, niño idiota. Algo que vaya más allá de ello. Algo que los lleve al límite.

—Que los mate.

—Que los ayude a cumplir sus objetivos, que lo conviertan en monstruos, que les dé más fuerza, más rapidez, más lucidez, más resistencia. Que ni el tener los brazos o piernas cortados los detenga. No existe nada así y no es tan difícil de crear. El tema hasta ahora ha sido el "dolor".

—¿Quién estaría dispuesto a consumir algo así?

—Yo —comentó resuelto—. Eso me basta. —De todos modos no creía que el Gotei Trece aprobara el consumo de algo que podría tener cierta peligrosidad o atentar contra la vida de un Capitán. Nadie en su sano juicio, creyó Uryuu sin estar errado, se sometería a una sustancia semejante.

—¿No existe algo así, ya? —Se extrañó, en el mundo humano se podía conseguir cualquier sustancia de ese tipo.

—Sí, pero con efectos secundarios indeseables y con altas probabilidades de dependencia química y psicológica.

—Entonces, usted… —Comenzaba a comprender mejor y una media sonrisa de incredulidad se le instaló en los labios.

—Necesito un conejillo de indias.

—Yo —concluyó. El Capitán asintió y un silencio pesado se instaló en aquel laboratorio personal. ¿Por qué no Nemu? Se preguntó el Quincy; y otra vez, como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente, el mismo Kurotsuchi le dio la respuesta.

—Nemu no me sirve para este experimento. La he alterado tanto, inclusive a niveles genéticos, que temo "sobrecargarla". —Linda manera de denominarlo.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no un shinigami cualquiera, a alguien a quien le pueda pagar?

—Ay, por Dios —se quejó, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones cuando no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, más a ese jovencito—; por empezar, necesito que sea un buen guerrero.

—Gracias por el cumplido —desdeñó.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza —susurró con gravedad y repugnancia—. Además, ya te dije, estuve atento al tipo de droga que consumías, has desarrollado, previsiblemente, cierto grado de resistencia. Que es lo que yo necesito. —Buscó a su teniente con la mirada y la llamó—: ¡Nemu! —La muchacha caminó presurosa hasta donde estaban los dos varones, con la vista gacha y la mirada apagada.

—¿Si, Mayuri sama?

—Desata al Quincy. —La miró con el rabillo del ojo, menospreciándola—. ¡Rápido, lenta! —La muchacha desabrochó las pulseras que brillaban como el oro mismo, primero las que ataban la mano derecha y luego la que ataban la mano izquierda. Por último la de las piernas—. ¿Qué miras? —inquirió el científico incómodo por la contemplación curiosa del Quincy sobre su persona.

—No hacía falta hacer todo esto para conversar este tema conmigo. —Se sentó en la tablilla, frotándose las muñecas adoloridas.

—No hubieras venido —retrucó con veracidad—. Ni tampoco me hubieras escuchado. Ten —le cedió. Uryuu aceptó con reticencia el pequeño frasco, que guardó en un bolsillo cuando pudo apoyar los pies sobre el suelo.

—No crea que lo consumiré. —¿Entonces por qué lo aceptaba? Mayuri supo, con toda seguridad, que sí lo haría; pero desde ya que no iba a colocar al jovencito en su contra expresando lo que opinaba al respecto. Fue cauto y dúctil.

—Sólo guárdala. Es una droga de características similares a la que tú consumes en el mundo humano. Úsala si quieres.

—Así. ¿Nada más? —desconfió— ¿Me lo da sin pedirme nada a cambio?

—No. En esta ocasión te lo dejo fácil para que veas que soy sincero. —Kurotsuchi sabía que el Quincy era astuto. No hacía falta aclarar, pese a que pudo leer desconfianza en los ojos del muchacho, que la droga no era ningún veneno asesino. Ambos lo sabían. Si realmente Mayuri tuviera algún interés de acabar con la vida del Quincy lo hubiera hecho las veces que tuvo la oportunidad. Asimismo era evidente que en aquel lugar, al que más le urgía que todo saliera bien, era al Capitán—. ¡Nemu! ¡El comunicador! —le vociferó otra vez de malos modos.

Esta caminó pronta hasta Uryuu y le pasó un pequeño teléfono celular, o en apariencias eso era, de un color celeste opaco y blanco. Colores de los Quincy. Había una intención detrás de ese detalle. ¿Un soborno, quizás?

—Tengo toda la droga que quieras aquí, en mi laboratorio —extendió los brazos como el Jesús redentor, y al igual, la mangas de su _haori_ quedaron colgando siguiendo los movimientos—. Cuando necesites más puedes comunicarte con Nemu —señaló el aparato en la mano del menor—, ella pasará a buscarte.

—¿Tan fácil me lo deja? —Algo le olía tremendamente mal en todo eso.

—No, ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetir las cosas —enunció con franqueza—. La primera es gratis. La segunda tiene su precio. Pero si tú dices que no la necesitarás... —Elevó los hombros, dando la vuelta—. Nemu te acompañará hasta la puerta senkai.

La teniente lo tomó de un brazo y sin darle oportunidad de reclamar nada, se lo llevó del laboratorio, dejando atrás las extrañas máquinas, contenedores y frascos con especímenes siniestros. Atravesaron una puerta lateral, hasta dar con el exterior; al sentir el aire cargado de partículas espirituales del Seireitei comprobó la notable diferencia: de un soplo más puro en contraste con el vaho del encierro.

Recién entonces, caminando junto a Nemu en pleno mutismo a través del bosque que rodeaba el doceavo cuartel, Uryuu se percató de un suave dolor en el cuello que lo arrastró, cual reflejo, a acariciarse con una mano. Tenía una pequeña laceración en esa zona; ¿producto del encuentro con la fukutaichou que iba unos pasos adelante adentrándose más y más en el denso follaje? No le dio demasiada importancia. No era lo único que le dolía, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a clamar por las horas de abstinencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

Llegaron ante el portal; Nemu le dirigió una extraña mirada, no a él, sino a su cuello, pero enseguida la desvió.

—Bien, Ishida Uryuu —susurró con voz apagada y parca, sus ojos no diferían de esas cualidades—, cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que apretar el botón de llamada. Estaré disponible a toda hora —le dedicó una sobria reverencia.

—Gracias, pero paso. No creo que tenga interés de volver a verles las caras —respondió áspero y atravesó la puerta.

No tenía nada en contra de Nemu, le parecía una pobre mujer atada a un hado lacerante, pero dada la circunstancia, estaba enojado con el mundo, incluida ella; porque además no olvidaría jamás que por su culpa había tenido que estar, de nuevo, frente a ese sujeto tan repulsivo.

—

El área de regreso había sido el mismo que el de partida. El farol que adornaba el techo del oscuro y largo andén se tambaleaba con gravedad a causa del viento, parecía que pronto caería al suelo. La luz alumbraba tenuemente y de manera intermitente. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, tomó aire; se llevó una mano al bolsillo y apretó con fuerzas el pequeño tubo.

Maldición, cómo le repugnaba tener que darle la razón a ese shinigami; pero ahora no le sería tan fácil conseguir su droga. Seguramente que su padre había reforzado la seguridad no sólo en el hospital, sino en la casa. Ni hablar, no era la clase de sujeto que anduviera buscando un dealer. Pues por empezar, no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarse uno.

No podía darse el lujo de esperar a tener la posibilidad; el cuerpo se lo estaba clamando a gritos. Picazón, algo tan estúpido como sentir picazón y rascarse como un poseso desesperado era un claro signo de que comenzaba a explotar, por algún lado y de las maneras más extrañas. Luego vendrían aquellas reacciones más violentas y peligrosas. Pero no, no consumiría la droga de ese Capitán, ni en mil años, ni por nada del mundo. La tiraría.

Sí, mejor ir hasta el río y tirarla, o arrojarla bien lejos. Dejar caer el frasco y que este se rompiera. Sí, haría eso…

¿A quién quería engañar?

La mano le temblaba como si tuviera Parkinson al tan solo intentar desprenderse de ese tubo, de lo único que tenía para calmar esa sed tan desesperante y particular. Con el brazo extendido y el recipiente entre los dedos, sólo tenían que dejarlo caer. ¡Él era fuerte! ¡Podía contra eso! Había peleado contra hollows, Espadas y el mismísimo Kurosaki. ¿Qué significaba, entonces, ese pequeño e insignificante tubo?

—

La muchacha observaba la alegría con la que su creador apuntaba datos en la gran computadora madre; los números y kanji se reflejaban en su níveo rostro pintado. Supo que ella estaba allí, a su lado, pero la ignoró.

—Volverá… —murmuró el hombre, desbordante de placer y regocijo. Nemu descendió la vista. Claro que volvería, la droga administrada tenía alto poder adictivo; Ishida Uryuu llegaría al seireitei arrastrándose por más si para colmo bebía tan sólo una gota. Aquella poción emulaba las artificiales, pero era mil veces más potente, mil veces más pura y natural—. No creas que olvidé decirle que no la bebiera entera —aclaró jocoso—, lo hice a propósito. En pocos días, si no es mañana, lo tendremos aquí.

La teniente nada dijo. Había aprendido con el tiempo a no opinar, a no hablar, a no pensar. Sólo en contadas ocasiones, y cuando la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Destruida psicológica y moralmente, no era más que una "cosa" en vez de una persona, sin identidad y sin personalidad. Al menos eso creía su Capitán.

—

Se encontraba en ese estado somnoliento y vertiginoso. Los sentidos nublados, o mejor es decir, potenciados. El sonido de una gota cayendo; las copas de los árboles balanceándose; una voz lejana; una conversación; toda clase de sonido llegaba a los amplificados oídos del joven, no importara que tan lejos estuviera o que tan imperceptible fuera; mientras que su mente potenciaba y decodificaba cada elemento por separado, haciendo un todo.

Podía estar pensando en dos asuntos al mismo tiempo, realizando una labor compleja y prestar atención a los detalles más ínfimos. Al principio se sorprendió de esto hasta el punto del espanto, pues su mente, por momentos, marchaba a una velocidad pasmosa, más rápido que su reacción corporal. Todo se asimilaba. El simple tacto era insoportablemente sensible pero a la vez, extrañamente ajeno.

No quería pensar, mas lo hacía; circunstancialmente, contra todo intento de frenar esas cataratas. Luego, la tranquilidad absoluta, esa sensación de estar aquí, entre los vivos, pero al mismo tiempo flotando en el espacio. Persistía... persistía y persistía. Ya no quería estar así, ya no quería oírlo todo y sentirlo todo. Quería volver a ese letargo habitual, al que se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, en contradicción, ese "estado" nuevo y atemorizante le proporcionaba una satisfacción absoluta y desmedida.

El leve rozar de las yemas de los dedos sobre la erizada piel le estremecían de tal modo que un temblequeo se apoderaba de él. Todo era doblemente gratificante y todo se sentía el doble. Los dientes comenzaron a chasquear, como si tuviera frío aunque ese peculiar calor se hubiera apoderado de él y de su pecho. Ahora, su propio cuerpo, comenzaba a serle extraño.

¿Era Uryuu Ishida? ¿O era alguien que ocupaba su cuerpo? ¿Y si su cuerpo nunca le perteneció? ¿Y si su alma se había separado del recipiente contenedor?

—

Noviembre. Lluvias interminables, eternas y heladas.

Hacía aproximadamente un mes que no veían al Quincy por la escuela. Tanto Sado como Inoue habían adoptado una postura neutral; pues fueron fútiles los intentos, durante ese periodo, por acercársele. No es que se hubieran dado por vencidos, sin embargo cuando alguien no quiere ser ayudado, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Al menos así solían pensar las personas, menos Kurosaki; este había tratado de mantenerse al margen, consejo de sus amigos, entendía y les daba la razón, pero sencillamente era más fuerte que él y no podía evitarlo.

No es que solamente él estuviera preocupado, Orihime y Yasutora también lo estaban, tanto como el shinigami sustituto, pero igualmente agotados por intentar, sin resultados positivos, llegar de alguna forma al terco Quincy. Ellos estaban allí para él y no bajarían los brazos, no obstante tampoco eran partidarios de crear tanto drama al respecto.

"Que hablar con el señor Ishida; que hablar con la escuela; que obligarlo a ir a rehabilitación".

Ichigo proponía cada una de esas opciones forzado por la impotencia; pero no con equivocación a los otros dos les parecía demasiado precipitado por el momento. Ellos todavía eran adolescentes y tenían sus propios dramas. No sólo Chaddo tenía que valerse por su cuenta, ella también. No contaban con una familia tan amorosa como la que tenía el Shinigami sustituto, en cambio tenían que ocuparse de responsabilidades de "mayores": trabajar, estudiar, lidiar con problemas complejos. No tenían tiempo de ocupar su mente con otra dificultad, no era por falta de interés en su amigo Quincy.

Ni tampoco osaban decir que Kurosaki tenía tanto tiempo libre que no lo empleaba más que para pensar en Ishida, desde ya, pero era evidente que todo eso le jugaba en contra del mismo modo que su carácter servicial y mártir. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto y llegaba al mismo punto que el de sus otros dos camaradas. Al final terminaba dándoles la razón: Hasta que Uryuu no pidiera una mano, o al menos se dignase a escucharlos o siquiera a aparecerse por la escuela, nada podría hacerse por él.

Por empezar, solían buscarlo por cielo y tierra, y cuando lo hallaban, este no hacía más que darles la espalda. No por desacreditar la amistad de sus compañeros, Uryuu simplemente había decidido que si iba a hundirse en un abismo, lo haría sólo. No arrastraría a nadie con él al fondo del pozo. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo… en picada.

Utilizaba el comunicador más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer. No podía contra ello, no quería poder contra ello; a esas alturas, todo le daba igual. O eso pensaba: que todo lo daba exactamente igual.

Vivir o morir. Sin duda, si seguía así, acabaría muerto.

—

El hombre observó con detenimiento el rostro apocado del joven y la mirada perdida, fija en el suelo. Pudo palpar no sólo la tristeza del Quincy, sino además su vergüenza, de verse envuelto en aquella situación: volver arrastrándose, pidiendo por más. Como un vampiro que no puede vivir sin sangre, sin el elixir que le da vida. En uno de esos tantos encuentros el Capitán le había dicho con certeza que él estaba en aquella posición por elección propia, que no valía culpar a nadie, ni a su padre, ni a una infancia desdichada, ni a la ausencia de una madre, ni a ninguna otra desgracia. Por eso Ishida había tomado la decisión de apartarse de las únicas personas que apreciaba, porque era por entero su error y nadie debía pagarlo por él.

En esa nueva ocasión Kurotsuchi tomó entre las manos el rostro gélido de Uryuu para obligarlo a mirarle; pero este frunció la frente y corrió bruscamente la cara.

—¿Sabes? —inquirió Mayuri calmo—, no te necesito más. —La postura del Quincy varió notablemente, es que no supo ni le interesó disimular su exacerbación, los ojos se abrieron grandes, furiosos, y en la cara un mohín de ira. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso ese desgraciado? No podría seguir viviendo sin la droga que le preparaba. ¡Era su combustible espiritual! El hombre rompió a reír ante el gesto del menor, para luego agregar resuelto—: Adapté a Nemu para que ocupe tu lugar.

—¡Pero! ¡¿Y todo lo que me hizo consumir?! ¡La prueba la estaba haciendo conmigo! —Era risorio tener que estar rogándole a ese tipo por más. Por más drogas, por más tortura sobre el cuerpo, por más dolor. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio haría algo semejante?

—Es que… a la larga tu cuerpo no lo resistiría. —Era veraz, pero en gran parte un artilugio para conseguir su cometido: arrastrarlo al borde del sadismo.

—¡No! ¡Es injusto! —Apretó los puños dispuestos a descargarlos, sin un éxito asegurado, sobre el otro.

—Yo decido en mi laboratorio lo que es justo o injusto. —Elevó las cejas en un gesto cansino—. Como sea, está en ti querer seguir adelante. —La respiración agitada de Uryuu y su cuerpo rígido, poco a poco comenzaron a serenarse gracias a lo dicho por el Capitán—. ¡Nemu! —Creyó que estaba cerca, como siempre, sin embargo y para su sorpresa no—. ¡Nemu, ¿dónde carajo estás?! ¡Nemu!

—¿Si, Mayuri-sama? —Apareció por una gran arcada, perdida entre maquinarias y cables.

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido, idiota?! —El ceño se frunció, exasperado por la falta—. ¡La poción "X"! ¡¿Está lista?!

—El equipo acaba de finalizarla.

—¡¿Y qué esperas para traérmela?! —rezongó, cautivo del enojo— ¡Dios santo, tengo que estar en todo!

La muchacha desapareció, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al porte desgarbado y delgado del Quincy, este vestía con ropas holgadas y desgastadas, apenas un resabio del muchacho entero y valiente que ella había conocido. ¿Pero quién se atrevía a decir que Uryuu no era fuerte? En su lugar, nadie hubiera resistido ni la mitad de lo que él tuvo que aguantar durante ese tiempo. Hubiera acabado loco o muerto mucho antes.

Eso admiraba Mayuri, la entereza del mocoso, su fortaleza interior y lo difícil que era subyugarlo y acabar por entero con su personalidad, aplastarla. Le había resultado imposible pese a que era un adicto a las drogas que él le administraba.

—Siéntate —requirió el científico. El mismo ritual de siempre, Ishida supo lo que vendría a continuación, seguramente el Capitán le explicaría en qué consistía la nueva droga, quée nuevo elemento le había agregado recientemente y qué nueva serie de torturas le haría atravesar para ver su efectividad. Era tan resistente el Quincy que por momentos no podía creer que realmente fuera un simple humano—. No te preocupes, en esta ocasión no seré tan intrusivo —aclaró como si realmente le importara serlo o no. Y a Ishida le daba exactamente igual el padecimiento. El Capitán siguió hablando ante el mutismo de su "ejemplar viviente"—. El brazo —solicitó con rudeza.

—¿No puede ser vía oral? — suplicó con su voz apagada, comenzaba a dolerle el brazo, ya de por sí marcado por los reiterados pinchazos.

—Ya no. Necesito que entre en el torrente sanguíneo. El brazo —volvió a exigir hostil. Esa discusión ya la habían tenido la vez anterior, Kurotsuchi por su queja lo silenció diciéndole que tendría que soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo estaba allí por libre albedrío.

—Tenga, Mayuri-sama. —Nemu apareció con un pequeño frasco transparente cuyo líquido era cristalino como el agua más pura.

—¡Prepáralo "buena para nada"! ¡Y adminístraselo! —Siempre era igual con ella— Detesto tener que decirte cómo hacer las cosas.

Con agilidad y sin torpeza preparó la jeringa, ajustó una banda plástica al brazo de Uryuu, no sin antes ajustar las extremidades del muchacho con aquellos odiosos brazaletes que le impedían movimiento alguno; el muchacho pensó en replicar lo innecesario que era, ya que no pensaba irse a ningún lado, pero se reservó sus palabras. Con cautela, Nemu le administró la dosis de ese día, mientras su capitán revelaba pacientemente.

—A la brugmansia le agregué en esta ocasión un poco de cacalia cordifolia. —Como científico que era, pese a que no debía ser su obligación, le encantaba explicarse—. No te preocupes, ninguna de las dos es realmente nociva. Ambas eran utilizadas en la medicina tradicional.

—Arde… —Se quejó el Quincy contracturando todo el rostro en una mueca de infinito malestar, no obstante lo resistió.

—Un segundo, que enseguida termino —rogó la mujer quien, agachada, reparaba en que aún quedaba bastante de la medicación por pasar. El problema era el espesor del líquido, semejante al aceite, difícil y doloroso de abrirse camino.

—Arde mucho —repitió la queja mordiéndose los labios. Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ lo ignoró y prosiguió explicando.

—La brugmansia era administrada por los mapuches como remedio para los niños tercos. —Se acercó al joven y le apoyó el dedo cordial sobre la frente—. Así, como tú. —Y se daba el lujo de bromear al respecto. El Quincy quiso mandarlo a hueco mundo, ida y vuelta, sin pasaje de retorno, pero Mayuri se le adelantó—. También se les daba a las esposas y esclavos de los jefes fallecidos, para inducirlos al sopor antes de enterrarlos vivos junto a ellos. —Ishida tragó saliva. ¿Qué le haría aquella combinación nefasta? Para rematarla, el hombre no se quedó en el molde; paseaba por el cuarto personal, parte de su gran laboratorio, rebosante de alegría—. Este alucinógeno causa peligrosas intoxicaciones, a menudo tan violentas, que hace necesario sujetar al individuo que lo ha consumido antes de caer en ese sopor.

—Maldito desgraciado —farfulló el pelinegro tanto como el dolor se lo permitió.

—No te preocupes, Quincy —rió— fui cuidadoso con la dosis, no será tan grave en tu caso; pero por si las dudas están los amarres. —Los señaló a la distancia.

—¿Falta… mucho? —Le preguntó a la muchacha que no soltaba su brazo.

—No, ya queda poco. Es demasiado espeso.

—¡Oh! —recordó el científico súbitamente— Me olvidaba de la cacalia cordifolia. —Una sonrisa lúgubre se le instaló en el rostro y con asqueroso placer se acercó al menor para susurrarle en el rostro—: Es un poderoso afrodisíaco. Así que si se te pone dura, que no te apene. —Como para reforzar sus palabras le rozó la entrepierna con un dedo, apenas un contacto superficial y efímero que solo tenía como fin el fastidiar al muchacho. Luego se distanció de Ishida.

—Listo, Mayuri-sama —notificó la teniente quitando la aguja de la vena adolorida.

—Claro que eso no es lo que más me interesa, pero combinados dan un efecto único —prosiguió ignorando las palabras de su segunda al mando—. Puedo asegurarte que con esta sustancia recorriendo tu cuerpo, aunque te destroce un hueso, no lo sentirás —elevó los brazos en alto—. ¡¿No es maravilloso?! O bueno —caviló a lo ultimo—, es el resultado que espero obtener. —Parecía que el científico hablaba más consigo mismo que con Uryuu. Este se hundió en el asiento, con algo de recelo a las palabras del capitán. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría en esa ocasión? Cada vez las pruebas eran más rigurosas y más extendidas. El hombre leyó el espanto en el rostro del joven y lo tranquilizó—: No te preocupes, "repararé" cualquier cosa que dañe. —Como si quebrar un hueso fuera algo natural; pero cierto que para Kurotsuchi no era ningún desafío hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces había "reparado" a Nemu con sumo éxito?

Dicho y hecho, el cuerpo del Quincy fue víctima de una poderosa convulsión. Como si estuviera poseído, se removía violentamente en la silla cual epiléptico. Los amarres en los miembros superiores e inferiores inminentemente representaron un gran obstáculo, un gran problema. Viéndolo en aprietos, Mayuri le ordenó, imperioso, a su subalterna que lo desatara antes de que acabara arrancándose los brazos; porque la idea era fracturárselos, no extirpárselos de cuajo. Sin embargo, ahí no terminó todo para Ishida Uryuu.

—

Despertó sintiendo un gusto metálico en la boca. No pudo abrir los ojos, tenía miedo… mucho miedo de seguir viendo "aquello" que se rehusaba a ver. Malditos demonios. ¿Por qué no se iban? ¿Por qué no dejaban de susurrarle en el oído todas esas atrocidades? Que no lo tocaran. Por todos los dioses de todas las religiones, que no lo tocaran. Rezó. Le oró a un Dios cristiano, a un Buda, a Zeus.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el ceño que le obligó a plegarlo. Le punzaba no sólo la frente, el cuerpo también, haciendo un "todo" tan complejo que no sabía si ese cuerpo realmente le pertenecía a él, si tenía los brazos y las piernas o si habían sido extraídos de igual forma que la cabeza. Estaba desnudo. ¿Estaba desnudo? No sentía frío ni calor, únicamente dolor; que poco a poco fue menguando hasta ser una molestia demasiado perceptible.

—Oh, comienza a despertar. —Escuchó decir; no quiso abrir los ojos pese a saber que había "regresado" porque supo que aún estaban "allí", los podía oír, riéndose a carcajadas, diciéndole que lo iban a devorar, a él y a su alma. Jadeaba, la respiración se tornó pesada. ¿Por qué en un momento como ese pensaba en su abuelo, en su padre… o en aquel sujeto que decía serlo? Tanto pánico. Tanto, que era insoportable. Porque sólo había oscuridad, la más insondable y absorbente cerrazón—. Deberé hacer algo con los efectos secundarios. —La inconfundible voz del hombre se escuchaba tan lejana, tan distorsionada. ¡Culpa de _ellos_ que no se callaban! No pudo gritar y clamar silencio, por más que lo intentó. Recién entonces, cuando reparó en la mano de ese hombre acariciándolo se percató de algo, que estaba sobre una superficie mullida, la espalda contra algo que parecía ser un ¿tatami? Abrió los ojos, pero no vio luz—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? —bromeó el científico riendo solo.

—¿Por qué… por qué estoy? —No supo siquiera qué quiso expresar—. Mi ropa… necesito irme.

—Lo lamento, pero tu ropa sufrió un… percance.

—Maldición. —Ladeó la cabeza para quitarse de encima esa mano intrusa.

—Fue tu culpa, te orinaste encima; pero tranquilo, créeme que eso fue lo de menos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Quiero irme!

—Ya, Quincy. No seas tan llorón, ¿quieres?

Haciendo acopios de sus últimas fuerzas, Uryuu giró la cabeza para depositar una ruda mirada en el Capitán; como si esa actitud hiciera acobardar a Kurotsuchi. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que el sujeto que él conocía, ataviado siempre como el _Taichou_ del doceavo escuadrón, llevaba solo un pantalón negro. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma y eso porque, exceptuando unos pocos, nadie solía conocerlo así. A Uryuu le dio algo de aversión el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y la piel surcada por suturas profundas; pero Dios, era "humano", al menos tenía forma de uno. Las facciones eran toscas, pero contradictoriamente y en armonía, atractivas.

—¿Sabes que llevas más de dos días durmiendo? —comentó desganado, sentado a su lado de una forma muy pomposa. Le llamó la atención. Nunca lo había visto ni se imaginaba a ese sujeto, cual Frankenstein, en una situación de esas magnitudes; es decir: no era el prepotente y sobrador de siempre, al menos no en su postura y actitudes, sino un individuo que rayaba lo común. Pero no dejaba de ser Kurotsuchi.

—¿Dos… días?

—Sí —respondió tedioso—. ¿Y sabes que tengo aquí? —Hurgó bajo la manta. Ishida abrió grande los ojos e intentó alcanzar el frasco que el Capitán blandía con socarronería. Estiró una mano con dificultad; ya no le importaba que ese " _hollow_ ", situado junto a Mayuri -aunque este parecía no notarlo- lo observara detenidamente juzgándolo.

Se los iba a comer a los dos.

No.

Sólo a él, sólo al Quincy.

—Deme… —exigió cuando el otro, risa de por medio y con desmedida facilidad, se lo quitó de su alcance— ¡Démelo!

—¿Sabes otra cosa? —comentó en una explosión de júbilo, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro.

"¿ _Sabes_?" dijo el "hollow" emulando al Capitán.

" _¿Sabes? Sabes. ¿Sabes?_ "

El hollow sollozaba y de las paredes brotaba sangre, sangre y algo más, pero no supo qué.

—Soy un hombre. Y los hombres tenemos necesidades. —Los sombríos ojos destellaron de lujuria contenida.

Aproximó el rostro un poco más para olfatear el cuello del Quincy. Nemu lo había lavado minuciosamente luego de quitarle la ropa, el día anterior y ese día, por ende la nívea piel del mocoso olía a lavanda y eso lo volvía loco de apetito.

—No me toque —espetó con profunda animadversión.

—¿No quieres el frasquito? —inquirió simulando desconcierto y decepción—. Lo tiro, entonces. —Ante la mirada contrariada del chiquillo tomó con fuerza el tubo para apretarlo con la mano hasta quebrarlo, pero no lo hizo, le dio tiempo al Quincy de detenerlo.

—¡No, espere! Espere… yo… —¿Por qué ahora el " _hollow_ " estaba en el techo rojizo? ¿O era otro? Gusanos… gusanos caminaban sobre la parda superficie. ¿Eran gusanos? Pronto lo descifró, eran rostros… rostros de personas en relieve, que gemían y aullaban por su padecimiento; máscaras similares a las de la tragedia lloraban, lloraban sangre.

Kurotsuchi no necesitó oír nada más, tomó la mano de un reticente Ishida y la llevó prepotente hasta la entrepierna para que el joven notara el nivel de su libido, a la vez que con los dedos le recorría la parte interna de los muslos. Uryuu cerró los ojos con vigor y fue dócil; cuánto más rápido, mucho antes se podría ir a su casa. Aparte, ya había contemplado esa posibilidad, no era la primera vez que Mayuri lo rozaba de esa forma tan especial e íntima.

La seriedad con la que el científico se había concentrado para realizar la labor era digna de mención. Tomó con fuerza la cabellera negra del crío y de un brusco empujón lo guió hasta el miembro que, recientemente descubierto, se erguía deseoso de perderse dentro de él. El Quincy abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo, soportando el asco que le producía la mera idea de tener que albergar ese pene y empaparse de sus jugos, saborear su esencia, contaminarse de ese aroma tan característico y nauseabundo.

Nunca creyó conocer el lado más sádico del capitán, a la par de su lado más blando. Sí, era muy discordante, pero mientras le instaba a engullir el miembro sin clemencias, no dejaba de acariciarle el cuerpo, como en son de consuelo. Uryuu abrió los ojos para ver como el " _hollow_ " se acercaba deslizándose por el suelo, y de inmediato los cerró, presa del horror.

Semen… semen y sangre. Sangre que brotaba de la pared y el semen que chorreaba de su boca. Quiso vomitar, mas no lo hizo; en cambio eructó, por culpa de las arcadas producidas.

Mayuri, sin misericordia, lo jaló de uno de los largos mechones para acercarlo y poder lamerle los labios y así saborear su propio néctar. Depositó, por último, un beso en esa boca que con vigor se cerraba a él.

—Ahora duerme.

" _Duermeduermeduerme_ " repitió el hollow y más tarde emitió un grito desgarrador que le destrozó los tímpanos. ¿Es que Mayuri no escuchaba a esos rostros gimotear? ¿Solo él? Se dejó abatir, somnoliento de nuevo. No supo si se desmayó o simplemente se quedó dormido, pero en su momento lo necesitó, para dejar atrás todo eso que se tornaba pesadamente insoportable de sobrellevar.

—

Ichigo despertó en mitad de la noche -lo supo por la penumbra del cuarto- y el ruido de una lluvia torrencial le envolvió los oídos.

"Ame: _Lluvia_ ".

Desplegó los ojos con avidez, como si algo o alguien lo estuviera llamando. Se sentó en la cama, embrollado. Esa extraña sensación en el pecho, esa "sacudida" lo llevó a levantarse de la cama, en plena madrugada. Como si tuviera la certeza de que ese "algo" o "alguien", afuera, en la puerta de su casa o en los alrededores, aguardaba por él. El shinigami sustituto nunca había sido bueno para percibir de inmediato el reiatsu de los demás.

* * *

 

 

 **—** **NOTAS** **—**

 

 

*Bakudou roku jyuu san ban; sajou sabaku: Bakudou número 63

Bakudou nana jyuu go ban; Gochuutekan: Bakudou número 75

Bakudou Hachi jyuu ban; Shibireru: Bakudou número 80 "Entumecimiento" (Invento mío, esta sí que no la vi en Bleach)

Las dos primeras son de ataduras, recuerden que las magias en Bleach son más poderosas a medida que sube el valor del número. Nemu realiza el conjuro, antes, de la más poderosa, en caso de necesitarlo, la 75 (Las gigantescas cinco columnas que atrapan), pero emplea la 63 sin necesidad de recurrir a una más extrema.

*Orichalcum, Gammanium, polvo de estrellas: Verso de aquellos jajaja! Teóricamente, en Saint Seiya, es de estos componentes de donde se crean o nacen las armaduras. Las armaduras de oro son consideradas las más fuertes y las más duraderas. Es decir, nada ni nadie puede destruirlas (teóricamente, en la serie igual hay peleas en donde quedan hechas trocitos) y además perduran, inalterables, en el tiempo… por milenios y milenios. Los únicos capaces de restaurar o forjar armaduras son los originarios de un pueblo que aun está en debate: Atlantis, Lemuria, Mu. Todavía no me encontré con info oficial al respecto. La cuestión que esta isla fue hundida, y casi todos sus habitantes murieron peeeero… Hay tres personajes lemurianos, así que por suerte, si se te rompe la armadura, puedes buscar a uno de estos tres para que te la forjen de nuevo ¿?

Sobre el Orichalcum y el Gammanium, si googlean, seguro van a encontrar mucha información. No quiero transcribirlo para que esto no sea eterno. Hay cosas que inevitablemente tengo que agregar a las notas, pero mientras pueda evitarlo, mejor… Así que a googlear si dejo algo en el tintero.

* Bacterias de vigilancia: En la pelea que tienen contra Szayel Aporro Granz Mayuri comenta que le había puesto en el cuerpo, durante la pelea en el seireitei, estas bacterias. Y que por eso conocía las técnicas del Espada.

* Gintou: Tubos de plata, sabrán a lo que me refiero... Los famosos tubitos de Uryuu xD

* Un poco irrealista lo de Mayuri en cuanto a que es innecesario. Sí, existen drogas de ese tipo, que como bien dijo, tienen efectos secundarios muy indeseados y/o son altamente adictivos.

En una entrevista hecha a Escohotado el doctor comentaba que había un tipo de droga conocida como " _Polvo de ángel_ " que había llevado a un sujeto, bajo sus poderosos efectos, a comerse su propia mano.

Hay drogas muy locas dando vueltas por ahí, tengan cuidado…

(Gracias Nico por la paciencia que me estás teniendo preguntándote de todo xD)

* No la juzguen antes de tiempo a Nemu, please.

* No crean que el fin real de Mayuri sea crear a las chicas súper poderosas ¡eh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cacalia Cordifolia:
> 
> Es una pequeña planta trepadora que tiene tallos pulverulento—pubescentes y hexagonales. Las hojas son delgadas, ovadas y cordiformes en la base, de 4 a 9 cm de longitud. La cabeza floral es subsésil o pedicelada, de más o menos un centímetro de largo.
> 
> Estas y otras varias especies de Cacalia han sido clasificadas en algunas zonas del norte de México como Peyote y posiblemente alguna vez hayan sido empleadas con fines alucinatorios. Cacalia cordifolia es un presupuesto afrodisíaco y remedio contra la esterilidad usado en México. Un alcaloide ha sido extraído de esta planta, pero no existen pruebas de un principio activo químico con propiedades psicoactivas.
> 
> Al parecer, esta planta poco estudiada se confunde a menudo con Calea zacatechichi.
> 
> Resumiendo:
> 
> —La Cacalia Cordifolia es conocida como: Matwú.
> 
> —Origen: México.
> 
> —Supuesto afrodisiaco y remedio contra la esterilidad.
> 
> —La hierba seca es fumada.
> 
> —No hay referencias acerca de las propiedades alucinógenas de la planta; se dice que tiene un solo alcaloide.
> 
> Info extraída del libro "Planta de los Dioses".
> 
> * Por ultimo: Pobre Uryuu ToT
> 
> Si les pareció confuso el final de este capi, desde que Ishida despierta en el tatami, fue claramente la intención. Verán, supe de gente que al consumir un preparado conocido como Ayahuasca, presenció diversas cosas, entre ellas decían que podían ver demonios. Sus demonios. Era una manera de afrontar los miedos y de exorcizarlos.
> 
> Eso dicen… y sencillamente me parece escalofriante la idea. De ahí a lo de "hollow" me pareció acertado que Uryuu a sus demonios los viese como "hollows"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Turbina corymbosa: Las semillas de T. Corymbosa, mejor conocida como Rivea corymbosa, son valoradas como uno de los alucinógenos más importantes entre muchos grupos indígenas del sur de México. El uso del ololiuqui se remonta a las épocas antiguas, pues en las ceremonias de los aztecas desempeñó un papel importante como embriagante, al cual se le atribuyeron propiedades analgésicas.
> 
> Esta planta es una enredadera grande y leñosa. El fruto es seco, indehiscente y elipsoidal; lleva una sola semilla dura, finamente vellosa. La semilla contiene amidas del ácido lisérgico, una sustancia similar al LSD.
> 
> La semilla de Turbina corymbosa aún se utiliza ritualmente en el sur de México: los piuleros de Oaxaca las usan para la adivinación; los chamanes de los Mayas de Yucatán ponen la semilla en una bebida de aguamiel y la toman para caer en trance profético. En la medicina tradicional de los maya esta planta se usa también para tratar los tumores. En cuba se emplea para facilitar los partos.
> 
> La clasificación de los géneros de la familia maravilla o convolvulácea siempre ha sido difícil. T. corymbosa ha sido asignada a los siguientes géneros: Convulvus, Ipomoea, Legendrea y Rivea, además de Turbina. La mayoría de los estudios químicos y etnobotánicos han sido clasificado bajo el nombre de Rivea corymbosa, pero recientemente análisis críticos indican que el binomio más apropiado es Turbina corymbosa.
> 
> —Turbina corymbosa se la conoce como: Ololiuqui y Badoh.
> 
> —Las semillas de esta maravilla o dondiego de día, antiguamente conocida como Rivea corymbosa, están consideradas como uno de los principales alucinógenos sagrados de numerosos grupos indígenas del sur de México. Su empleo tiene una larga historia; las semillas desempeñaron un papel importante en las ceremonias aztecas como embriagante y poción mágica, que presumiblemente tienen propiedades analgésicas.
> 
> —Hoy las pequeñas semillas redondas son utilizadas en la adivinación y la hechicería por los chinantecos, mazatecos, mixtecos, zapotecos y otros grupos indígenas.
> 
> —Las semillas, que deben ser recolectadas por la persona que va a ser tratada, son molidas por una mujer virgen en un metate; se agrega agua y la bebida se cuela. El paciente toma este remedio por la noche en un lugar apartado.
> 
> —Se han encontrado alcaloides ergolínicos como elementos psicoactivos, siendo la amida y la hidroxietilamida del ácido lisérgico (estrechamente emparentadas con el poderoso alucinógeno LSD) los ingredientes más importantes.

La muchacha depositó el menudo cuerpo del Quincy sobre la acera, dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había arribado a un paso rápido de shumpo. La lluvia torrencial no amilanó al shinigami sustituto, abrió la puerta de calle y se dejó guiar por el apenas perceptible reiatsu. Tantos años combatiendo a su lado no le era difícil descifrarlo, pero no comprendía qué razones podría tener para estar allí.

Pronto lo entendió, y por ello sus piernas corrieron veloces hasta llegar junto al bulto que descansaba del otro lado de la calle. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese sitio? ¿Quién lo había traído? Teniendo en cuenta el estado de Ishida, era prácticamente imposible que hubiera podido caminar por su cuenta. Parecía muerto, más albo que de costumbre, entumecido y empapado de pies a cabeza por el aguacero. Las ropas occidentales de siempre no estaban, ¿por qué portaba un shirogi?

Preguntas sin respuestas y que en ese momento no eran su prioridad. Cargó a Uryuu en sus brazos a la vez que, desesperado, clamaba por la presencia de su padre. Imposible que le oyera bajo esa lluvia que solapaba todo sonido. Aún era de noche, pero comenzaba a aclararse. Ingresó a su casa sin importarle mojar el piso de madera. El señor Kurosaki apareció presuroso, aletargado y en pijama, alertado por el llamado de su hijo y, comprendiendo la situación, le indicó que lo llevara a la clínica para atenderlo cuanto antes.

—Papá ¿qué ocurre? —Una delgada y pequeña silueta se hizo presente.

—Nada grave, Yuzu —aclaró sin estar seguro de sus propias palabras—. Ve a dormir, nosotros nos encargamos.

Karin, detrás de ella, sin pronunciar palabra al respecto dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama, pero la pequeña Yuzu caviló un instante, hasta que el grito de su hermana le obligó a volver al cuarto. Ichigo dejó el humedecido cuerpo de Uryuu sobre la camilla, preso del nerviosismo no podía controlar sus torpes movimientos, por ello su padre le exigió que se hiciera a un lado. Minutos tensos y angustiantes. Isshin desvistió al Quincy con premura y empezó a revisarlo, antes que nada sus signos vitales, luego posibles golpes craneales, magulladuras considerables, cortaduras. Requisó casi todo su cuerpo. Kurosaki hijo no lo soportó más:

—¿Pá?

—Tranquilo, hijo. —Notó que se acercaba a su lado y agregó—: No está grave.

—¿Por qué no despierta? —investigó soliviantado—. Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital.

—Te digo que no es grave. Sólo está… dormido. —La idea de llevarlo al hospital no era viable, no mientras pudieran evitar llevar al hijo del director drogado o con una posible sobredosis. El señor Kurosaki no era estúpido, se percató de las marcas en los brazos—. Ya despertará, hay que dejarlo descansar. —El shinigami sustituto se sentó en una silla, junto a la camilla y hundió el rostro entre los brazos que, apoyados con desgano, hacían compañía a su amigo—. Tranquilo. —Sintió las palabras de su padre como un bálsamo y la mano pesada de él sobre su anaranjada cabellera, sacudiéndola—. Los Ishida son fuertes, ¿eh?

—Sí —balbuceó con inapetencia, sus piernas se removían inquietas.

—Y un hueso duro de roer, ¿cierto? —Parecía que se lo decía más a sí mismo que a su descendiente. Guardó el estetoscopio en su lugar al igual que el tensiómetro, para ver por el rabillo del ojo como Ichigo tapaba cuidadosamente con una frazada el cuerpo del chico—. Ve a tu cuarto y búscale algo de ropa, cuando se despierte querrá vestirse. —Kurosaki hijo, ansioso por poder hacer algo, se puso raudo de pie y asintió efusivo con la cabeza. Su rostro y sus ojos color miel recobraron el brillo de vida característicos—. Un pantalón, una camiseta, algún suéter, medias, calzado y una campera —enumeró notando que su primogénito permanecía en un estado confuso y por ende distraído—. Tú también cámbiate que estás empapado, vas a enfermarte.

Se quedó a solas con Ishida y lo observó detenidamente, pensando con cuidado la situación en la que sin querer se hallaba envuelto y en la que sin buscarlo tendría que involucrarse. Suspiró, dio la vuelta y escuchó un quejido apagado que le obligó volver sobre sus pasos.

—Kurosaki… —se escuchó decir. El doctor sonrió apenas y acercó un banco alto hasta el borde de la camilla. Lo miró con una expresión cálida en el rostro, dándole el tiempo necesario para que por su cuenta el quincy reaccionara—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la clínica Kurosaki.

—Cielo santo. —Ladeó su cabeza para cortar el contacto visual; la sonrisa en Isshin comenzaba a fastidiarle. Debía agradecer al menos no estar en el hospital de su padre, ya que este no lo recibiría con una expresión de esa clase, quizás sí con una sarcástica o autosuficiente, pero no tan reconfortante y fraterna. Envidió profusamente al shinigami sustituto.

—Ey, Ishida-kun —realizó una pausa y con delicadeza prosiguió—: ¿Sabes lo que te ocurrió?

—Sí —respondió percibiendo la garganta seca y obstruida—, lo sé y no me interesa compartirlo con nadie —vedó con rudeza.

—Bien. —El doctor no borró el gesto ameno del rostro—. Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado —se animó a expresar—; sé que algunas cosas son difíciles de sobrellevar, yo también tuve diecisiete alguna vez, pero…

—Créame que lo sé. No se preocupe, es mi problema. —Recién entonces posó su mirada en el hombre—. Y tengo dieciocho.

—Es lo mismo. —Elevó los hombros—. Hay algunos lugares en donde pueden ayudarte, ¿sabes?

—No necesito ayuda. —Se sentó con dificultad en la camilla y notó que se encontraba completamente desnudo. Pareció ser que el barbudo interpretó su azoramiento.

—Ichigo fue en busca de ropa —aclaró. Ante ese nombre, Uryuu, palideció con evidencia; se llevó una mano a la frente, refregándola para ver si así el dolor en esa zona menguaba.

—Y dígale a su hijo que tampoco se meta en mis asuntos —dijo y sorpresivamente Isshin rompió a reír con júbilo, algo que llamó marcadamente la atención del Quincy menor. Por la mirada que le dedicó, Kurosaki presintió el desconcierto y se adelantó a explicarse haciendo un ademán de despreocupación con la mano.

—Eres igual a tu padre, hasta en los gestos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó y la sonrisa de Isshin se borró de un plumazo; pero más tarde se permitió sonreír con algo de tristeza en la mueca. La contemplación que había ejercido en el menor llevó a éste a esconder la mirada, arrepentido y avergonzado por su arrebato—. Lo siento, yo… —No había tenido la intención verdadera de faltarle el respeto, de gritarle de esa forma; puesto que no dejaba de lado que estaba allí intentando ayudarlo.

—Te entiendo, a nadie le gusta que lo comparen con su padre —naturalizó—. Yo odiaba muchas cosas del mío; y me juraba a mí mismo no hacer lo mismo, o comportarme distinto —soltó un suspiro—, pero… cuanto más me esforzaba, más me parecía a él —de nuevo, jocoso, largó una carcajada—; supongo que es inevitable no parecernos tanto a ellos. La clave está en no cometer los mismos errores, aquello de lo que nos quejamos.

Uryuu no entendía por qué ese sujeto se encontraba diciéndole todas esas cuestiones, pero si se detenía a analizarlo -y no estaba para hacerlo- encontraba mucho de verdad en sus palabras. Cuanto menos quería parecerse a Ryuuken, más se asemejaba a un clon de él. Que Dios no lo permitiera en absoluto, si el llegaba a tener un hijo no le haría pasar la misma desdichada infancia que él tuvo que disimular.

Aparentemente el barbudo había acertado con sus introversiones otra vez, ya que añadió, antes de la llegada de su hijo, algo que no le dio lugar a replicar.

—No lo juzgues precipitadamente a tu padre. —Se puso de pie y con formalidad insistió—: Ha pasado por muchas cosas… difíciles. —Cerró los ojos, elevando las cejas y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta blanca—. Cuando tengas tus propios hijos lo entenderás mejor.

—¡Pá, no sabía qué traer! —Ichigo se quedó a media oración al ver a su compañero de clase sentado en la camilla y lúcido.

—Cualquier cosa me viene bien en este momento, Kurosaki —confesó el Quincy negligente.

Isshin se vio tentado en reír: su hijo se apareció en la clínica con una montaña de ropa; pero es que nada le parecía acorde o correcto para Uryuu. El mentado tomó lo primero que visualizó, un pantalón deportivo que seguramente le quedaría grande, una camiseta blanca, calcetines, una campera polar negra, zapatillas del mismo color y por último sentenció desabrido:

—No te preocupes, te los devolveré en cuanto pueda.

—N-No hay problema. —Se sintió como Sado, inexpresivo, y quería expresarle tanto en ese momento—. ¿Estás… bien?

—Nunca estuve mejor en toda mi vida —satirizó sin mirarlo, elevando fugaz las cejas; lo único que llevaba puesto eran sus anteojos recientemente alcanzados por Isshin—. Déjenme vestirme, por favor —imploró mitigado y apocado.

Los Kurosaki comprendieron la petición y con torpeza asintieron e intentaron salir al mismo tiempo por la puerta; cuando lograron traspasar la abertura la cerraron para darle la intimidad que Ishida necesitaba. El joven paciente aguardó unos instantes antes de comenzar a vestirse, reflexionó detenidamente sobre las posibles preguntas y posturas de los otros dos. Supuso que intentarían indagar al respecto, por ello vio conveniente escapar y partir cuanto antes.

La ventana cerrada daba a la calle; deslizó la traba sin demasiada dificultad y se marchó. Isshin adivinó en los ojos del Quincy esta posibilidad, por eso, a diferencia de su hijo, no se asombró al encontrar el cuarto vacio y la cortina ondeando levemente por el viento. Se acercó a la abertura y la cerró. Dio la vuelta y arrastró a su decaído primogénito hasta la cocina para prepararle un té de tilo que, comprobó, tanta falta le hacía.

El muchacho, desanimado, se sentó en la silla con medio cuerpo casi sobre la mesa. Se incorporó cuando su padre le alcanzó la taza, ocupando un lugar frente a él.

—Si él no quiere recibir ayuda… no hay mucho que se pueda hacer —esbozó el hombre dándole un sorbo a la infusión. La mañana era ya un hecho innegable, los débiles rayos del sol se colaban por la ventaba iluminando parcamente el ambiente.

—¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?! —explotó recobrando así un poco de brío—. Él es mi amigo… Ishida es…

—Alguien importante para ti —completó, sonrisa de por medio.

—¿No puedo hacer nada? —cuestionó en general, nuevamente desalentado— ¿No hay nada por hacer?

—También es cierto que su comportamiento puede deberse a algo. —Perdió la mirada, meditándolo—. Como sea, hijo… Sigue insistiendo, si perseveras triunfarás. —Se puso de pie para comenzar el día laboral—. Pronto encontrarás la forma de ayudarlo.

Pese a ser palabras sencillas de consuelo, no por ser humildes, fueron vanas, ya que Ichigo se sintió un poco reanimado. Al menos había alguien que no le pintaba el panorama todo de negro. Por su lado el señor Kurosaki tenía una visión distinta de los hechos. Era evidente que el menor de los Ishida se encontraba atravesando por una época dificultosa, cabía la posibilidad de que pese al rechazo, con ingenuidad estuviera buscando todo lo contrario: ayuda; que alguien, no importaba quién, lo rescatara de aquel infierno.

No quería involucrarse, otra vez ese viejo y amigo sentimiento, pero al igual que su hijo, no pudo tampoco evitar preocuparse. Así que tomó una decisión, pese a saber cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias con Ryuuken al respecto. No daba buenos resultados, nunca, meterse con los Ishida. Rió internamente ante esta especulación.

—

Los dedos golpeteaban la superficie del tablero, impacientes; faltaba algo, un elemento, el asunto era saber qué. El hombre se mostraba ese día de un humor particular, le molestaba no encontrar la solución a un problema, pero a su vez, lo incentivaba por demás; los desafíos le encantaban.

—¿Cuántas semillas de turbina corymbosa le agregaron? —Akon le acercó a su capitán la hoja con la composición química, los efectos y las cantidades. Kurotsuchi se la arrebató de malos modos de las manos, la estudió y se la volvió a entregar, disgustado—. Agréguenle el doble —apuntó sin dar lugar a replicas—. El umbral del dolor del Quincy aún no es el que yo pretendo —admitió con saturación.

—Pero… es…

—¡El doble! —No estaba de ánimos para discutir sus propias decisiones.

Nunca lo estaba con sinceridad, menos en esa especial jornada. Lo único bueno era que Nemu había ido en busca del Quincy. Eso sí que lograba reavivarlo, la sola idea de tenerlo junto a él, a su merced. Quedaba un día largo de arduo trabajo en el laboratorio.

—

Sintiendo el pene entrando furtivamente y el rostro del hombre sobre el suyo, jadeando, se preguntó, asqueado de sí mismo, cómo se había permitido llegar a esa situación. Para colmo, allende de rechazarlo, obtenía sus orgasmos dando fe de la efectividad de las drogas y su poder afrodisíaco. No era la excepción ese encuentro, su miembro liberó, contra todo intento vano de su dueño por evitarlo, el preciado líquido masculino. El joven gemía con timidez, mientras la mano de Kurotsuchi no dejaba de masturbarlo con violencia.

—Eso es, Quincy… así, acaba… —Los movimientos se tornaron más bruscos, sin caridad. Se hundía cada vez más profundo, hasta donde el físico lo permitía, sin soltar esa pierna que asía con fuerza— ¿Quieres más? ¿Eh? —Gimió con estrépito haciendo eco en el cuarto.

Nemu, que pacientemente aguardaba, se percató de que ya habían finalizado; se acercó a su Capitán y le cedió la toalla blanca para limpiarse los rastros de fluidos corporales, en su cuerpo y en el de un agitado Ishida. Este quiso llorar, mas no lo hizo, dejó que lo asearan y una vez terminada la tarea que le correspondía por entero a la fukutaichou se colocó de costado, en posición fetal, sin moverse un ápice.

El científico se vistió con calma y hurgó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con la dosis que le correspondía al mocoso.

—Ten… —Se lo arrojó prácticamente en la cara, el frasco rodó por el tatami y allí quedó. Chistó y lo miró con suma lástima—. Eres patético.

El Capitán negó con la cabeza y dio la media vuelta para seguir con sus tareas diarias, no sin antes gritarle a Nemu que vistiera al muchacho y lo sacara cuanto antes del doceavo escuadrón. Esta se acercó y, cual ritual al que estaban acostumbrados, comenzó a vestirlo con parsimonia.

—Deja, yo lo hago —pidió el muchacho quitándole las prendas de la mano.

—Ishida —la dama silenció al instante de pronunciar su nombre y deslizó la vista al suelo—. El experimento no está dando buenos resultados y las dosis serán cada vez más elevadas. —Uryuu se secó las lágrimas y se quedó deliberando al respecto; nunca le había oído a la mujer decir una oración tan larga, aún peor, no logró deducir un fin claro en ellas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? —Se colocó el pantalón y se puso de pie para seguir con la camiseta blanca.

—Que el experimento terminará por matarte. —Dio la vuelta cuando el Quincy se sentó para colocarse los zapatos y prosiguió—: Estaré esperando afuera.

Ishida parpadeó, acaso ¿Nemu estaba preocupada por él? Sonrió con acentuada sorna. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el "robot" tenía sentimientos? No obstante, ella se sentía en deuda con Uryuu, ya que no olvidaba que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Mayuri… y no lo hizo.

—

El hombre se quitó los anteojos y se refregó los ojos para ver si así se libraba de la inoportuna pesadez en los mismos. El comunicador sonó y él dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba agotado, no había sido uno de sus mejores días: un accidente múltiple en la autopista más cercana y todos los heridos fueron a parar al hospital por ser el más cercano.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que lo tenía exhausto, ni tampoco el papeleo que tuvo que realizar; no lo supo a ciencia cierta, no obstante era irrebatible que había algo que lo inquietaba. Pronto lo supo, pues para rematar y completar su fatídico día tenía que aparecer "él".

— _Doctor Ishida_ —la voz de la secretaria se escuchó recia y tangible—, _el doctor Kurosaki está aquí. ¿Lo hago pasar?_

El mentado sujeto se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos sin saber qué decir; no es que recibiera visitas del shinigami todos los días. No tuvo tiempo de responder, la comunicación se cortó abruptamente y su propia secretaria apareció detrás de un aventurado Isshin, quien sin ningún tipo de problema se metió en la oficina sin ser invitado. Con Ryuuken las cosas tenían que ser así.

—¡Espere, no puede entrar! —la pelirroja, en un intento pueril, quiso frenarlo.

—Tanto tiempo, Ishida —saludó amistosamente ignorando a la mujer. El mentado se puso de pie veloz y se colocó los anteojos.

—Está bien, Rita… —dijo y la secretaria, dubitativa, dio la vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta tras atravesarla.

—¿Cómo estás, hombre? —prosiguió el intruso, sereno, tomando asiento con total despreocupación. Ishida se permitió enarcar el entrecejo presa de la incredulidad, para luego articular frugal.

—Te doy dos minutos para que me digas que es lo que haces aquí, Kurosaki.

—Pero creo que voy a necesitar más de dos —le regaló una sonrisa, invitando a su compañero a sentarse en el sillón de director—; me tomará algo de tiempo así que ponte cómodo. —¿Quién se creía que era ese barbudo para entrar así a su hospital y a su despacho personal? Pero no, iluso Ryuuken si juzgó que hasta allí llegaría la osadía de Isshin, pues este pensaba meterse mucho más allá de su mero lugar de trabajo. Con algo de recelo aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomó asiento—. No me has respondido, ¿cómo están tus cosas? —retomó Isshin.

—No me agrada cuando empiezas con vueltas —alegó áspero; lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo se guardaba entre manos.

—Ya, hombre, relájate.

—Me llamo Ishida, no "hombre"—remarcó con intenso enfado, estaba jugando con la inexistente paciencia que solía tenerle—. Y mis cosas están bien. Si has venido a eso ya puedes irte, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Trabajas demasiado ¡ja! Siempre trabajando, Ishida. —Notó la mirada furiosa de su colega sobre su persona y por eso buscó otro rumbo en la conversación—. ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Cómo está? —cuestionó y Ryuuken se permitió sonreír de medio lado con algo de ironía, cerró fugazmente los ojos y perdió la mirada en los papeles, simulando prestarles más atención a ellos que a su compañero.

—¿Has venido a saber cómo está Uryuu? ¿O has venido por otra razón? —Comenzaba a hartarse de ese sujeto y si en los próximos segundos no era más franco, no dudaría en usar sus flechas para sacarlo de su oficina.

—Me enteré que el pequeño Ishida anda con problemas. —Fue sutil, no delataría al Quincy menor.

—Problemas que me conciernen por entero a mí, que soy su padre —sentenció categórico—. No sé por qué, de repente, tienes tanto interés o preocupación al respecto.

—Bueno, si para mi hijo representa una preocupación, para mí también lo es —reflexionó convencido de lo dicho—. Y mi hijo está muy preocupado por él —asintió reiteradas veces, perdido en sus pensamientos, para luego variar la expresión de manera rotunda—. ¡Vamos, Ishida! —exclamó jovial— No seas tan duro. —Realizó una breve pausa para buscar las palabras correctas, sus ojos negros se habían posado en un punto cualquiera, melancólico o más bien nostálgico—Tu hijo…

—Mi hijo tiene dificultades y es un problema que nos atañe a nosotros dos exclusivamente. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, Kurosaki? —Le cortó, arisco como sólo él podía serlo.

—Sí, pero no veo que hagas algo al respecto. —Lo miró, por primera vez, muy serio.

—Lo único que me falta, que vengas tú a decirme cómo tengo que criar a mi hijo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir en ese papel? —Negó con la cabeza, para agregar sonriente a modo de broma—: A veces eres un padre terrible.

—No tanto como tú —sentenció e Isshin guardó silencio otra vez, riendo apenas por la aseveración. Cuánta verdad había en esass palabras. Ishida no se lo dejó pasar—: ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionarme a mí? Al menos tengo la seguridad de que si yo no estoy, Uryuu se las podrá arreglar perfectamente bien. Él no tiene ni siquiera hermanos. —La respiración se le agitó con notoriedad—. ¿Tú podrías decir lo mismo de tus hijos?

—No —reconoció entristecido—. Lo sé. Sé que son muy dependientes de mí, sobre todo las niñas. —Si él les llegara a faltar, ¿qué sería de ellas? ¿Qué sería de Ichigo, a quien la muerte de su madre todavía seguía afectándole? Isshin prefería no pensar en ello, al fin y al cabo ahí estaba, para cuando lo necesitaran. No obstante era cierto que quizás no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar el mundo en caso de quedar solos—. Está bien, tú ganas otra vez —cedió Kurosaki divertido—, tienes razón, pero el punto…

—El punto es que te estás metiendo, otra vez—recalcó con énfasis remedándolo. El tipo barbudo no hacía más que reír. Y qué ganas tuvo Ryuuken de borrarle esa sonrisa de una buena trompada bien puesta. Isshin se puso de pie, desganado y asegurando sin remordimientos.

—Te estás pasando. —No le tuvo miedo a Ishida pese a que este se inclinó en el banco, erguido e imponente—. Entiendo que quieras lo mejor para tu hijo, ¿qué padre no quiere eso? Pero te estás pasando. Él necesita ayuda, las drogas en esta edad…

—¡Él no es un drogadicto! —gritó con todo el aire de los pulmones, aún sabiendo que esa afirmación era errónea—. Sólo es un adolescente confundido que está pasando por una etapa difícil.

Un chico que era el mejor de su clase, el número uno en todo aquello que se proponía hacer, poseedor de una inteligencia innata, pero de una estupidez que la sobrepasaba, no tanto como la calidez de su corazón, que lo tornaba tan sentimental que se ahogaba en un vaso con agua. Eso creía el señor Ishida sobre su hijo.

—¡Vamos, Ishida, cuando éramos jóvenes fumábamos algún que otro porro! Pero lo de Uryuu ya es otra cosa, y lo sabes… —Lo señaló con un dedo. Dedo que Ryuuken le hubiera arrancado de un mordisco, como mínimo.

—Él tiene que aprender de sus errores.

—¡Él es sólo un niño! Ishida —refutó con energía— no lo trates como a un adulto. NO LO ES. —Tomó aire, comenzaba a sentirse un poco agitado. Se masajeó la nuca, meditando al respecto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? —indagó sin mirarlo, ya de pie y buscando los cigarrillos sobre el escritorio. Necesitaba fumarse el atado entero para poder tranquilizar sus nervios.

—No. —El shinigami mostró, para no perder la costumbre, su perenne sonrisa juvenil—. Necesita ayuda, te necesita a ti —pronunció, para luego agregar con euforia—: ¡Uryuu necesita a su padre! ¿De verdad no puedes ver las cosas como son, por tu cuenta?

—Bien, si ya has dicho todo lo que tenías para decirme, puedes retirarte —le sugirió conteniéndose para no llamar a su poder Quincy y armar un revuelo en su propia oficina.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¿A perderlo del todo, como la perdiste a ella?

 _Eso..._ fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El cuarto semi oscuro por la media tarde, con sus paredes blancas pintadas de anaranjado por un sol mortecino, ahora se via cubierta y embellecida por tonalidades azuladas. Kurosaki no apocó, vio la flecha apuntando directamente hacía él, sin dejar de sonreírle con piedad le dio la espalda para caminar hasta la puerta y retirarse finalmente.

Nunca había sido fácil tratar con Ishida, pero vaya que era "divertido" hacerlo. Toda una aventura no saber si iba a regresar vivo y entero a su casa, o hecho un colador gigante por las flechas de Ryuuken.

—

Los dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa, los documentos frente a él, apoyados sobre la misma y una expresión de desaliento en el rostro ataviado con sus ornamentos. Negó con la cabeza, refregándose la sien. Desconoció la presencia de su teniente y esta trató de mantenerse al margen, no era bueno hablarle cuando su Capitán tenía "ese" particular gesto en su semblante.

Creyó que con la Argyreia nervosa lograría su objetivo final, pero esta, si bien potenciaba los sentidos dotando de una inteligencia sobrenatural a su portador, no era más que una droga común. Es decir, combinadas a las ya empleadas cumplía su función, pero todavía faltaba algo. Cada una, por su parte, efectuaba su destino; el tema del dolor estaba subsanado por la brugmansia que se potenciaba junto a la turbina corymbosa, mientras que la cacalia cordifolia evitaba el sopor profundo que estas dos producían. Por último la Argerya nervosa mantenía alerta todos los sentidos.

Pero no era suficiente. No llevaba al guerrero a su límite, no causaba la euforia que pretendía, aquella que en el campo de batalla convirtiese a uno en un verdadero monstruo. En caso de necesitarlo, desde ya. Para salvajes, con Kenpachi Zaraki era suficiente, ese bruto poseía de forma inherente y natural el elemento que Mayuri buscaba con tanto ahínco.

La quintaesencia.

Opinó que era precipitado agregar un quinto elemento dadas las condiciones precarias del Quincy. No sabía si su cuerpo lo resistiría ni cómo afectaría su mente. Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, restaba esperar por los efectos, rezar para que el organismo y el cerebro del muchacho lo tolerasen. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese chiquillo bueno para nada?

Sencillo, se respondió a sí mismo: Si Ishida moría todos sus experimentos tendrían que recomenzar, y sería muy difícil hallar otro espécimen que sobrellevase el duro examen. No podía permitir que se le muriera. No podía arriesgarse a ello. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía adelante? Porque aunque no lo reconociera a viva voz, logró conocer a Uryuu de una forma que le llevó a tener una fe ciega en su fortaleza interna.

Sí, pese a que el mocoso se presumiese débil.

—¿Cómo está? —investigó arisco sin elevar la vista de los escritos.

—Sigue vomitando, Mayuri-sama, creo que sería conveniente llamar a alguien del cuarto escuadrón para que…

—No me interesa lo que tú creas conveniente. —Se puso de pie para observar abstraído e indiferente el contenedor transparente donde algo, similar al feto de un hollow, nadaba en un líquido viscoso. Parpadeó y tomó suficiente aire para llenar los pulmones. Continuó hablando, pero no precisamente a la muchacha—. La Brugmansia suele caer mal. —Quizás había sido muy desatinado pasar a usar las semillas en lugar de la flor, ya que allí se concentraba más sus cualidades.

—Es una planta muy poderosa, Mayuri-sama —se atrevió a enjuiciar, pero enseguida bajó la vista al suelo ante la dura mirada de su superior—, su cuerpo no resistirá por mucho más tiempo.

—¡Lo sé, idiota, no necesito que tú vengas a decírmelo!

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Mayuri-sama. —Agachó la cabeza en un gesto sumiso y aquietado. Comprendió que el asunto, a su Capitán, no sólo lo desvelaba por las noches, lo alteraba a niveles insospechados. ¿Cabía la posibilidad que estuviera preocupado por el Quincy, como quien se encariña con un perro que recogió de la calle?

—No va a morir —garantizó el hombre—, y si resiste con éxito a la Brugmansia en combinación con la Turbina corymbosa —apoyó los dedos sobre la transparente superficie de otro frasco—, eso significa que su tolerancia a los efectos ha aumentado.

La llegada de un integrante del equipo de investigación distrajo a Kurotsuchi de sus abstracciones. Akon le acercó la información recaudada que le había exigido. Le pareció alocado desde un inicio recurrir a esa quinta, ya de por sí con la brugmansia era demasiado; pero no debía extrañarle que su superior quisiera llegar tan lejos. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez.

—Lo que me pidió.

Se lo dio, preguntándose en su fuero más interno si realmente pensaba emplearla en el cuerpo de un humano. Rechazó la idea, sin dudas ese Quincy moriría. ¿Y después? Más tarde, como siempre, ellos tendrían que hacer el trabajo sucio y deshacerse del cadáver, limpiar las evidencias y aparentar ante el Gotei Trece que todo estaba dentro de lo denominado "normal".

¿Llegaría tan lejos? Una cosa era ensayar en hollows, Espadas, algún que otro prisionero del nido de gusanos quw irrecuperable y luego deshacerse de sus restos, pero… aquello podría tratarse de algo desmesuradamente trascendente. Era un humano, ¿qué postura tomarían en el Seireitei si conseguían enterarse?

—

Necesitaba algo fuerte, al menos un pequeño trago. Tomó la taza y se encaminó al baño, la lavó y regresó a su asiento, abrió el primer cajón, indeciso, pues el atado de cigarrillos aguardaba por él a escasos centímetros de la mano izquierda. Optó por la pequeña petaca de whisky que, como burlándose de él, dejó al descubierto las viejas fotos que había "escondido" olvidando por completo su existencia. Una manera de decir.

No era una persona que se sentasra a ver fotografías viejas, pero se sentía a gusto sabiendo que al menos allí estaban. La figura de su difunta esposa con una saturnina sonrisa en los labios se le clavó como una daga envenenada en el corazón. La aferró entre los dedos temblorosos, mas su rostro inexpresivo no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

La tenue luz del rojizo atardecer le obligó a encender el pequeño velador.

— _Señor, me retiro_ —dijo una voz por el comunicador, comprendió sin dificultad se trataba de su secretaria.

—Bien, Rita, hasta mañana —correspondió escueto sin darle excesivo valor al asunto.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella foto y, detrás, otra. Siempre llevaba consigo una imagen de ella y de su hijo, las dos únicas personas que aún le daban un motivo para seguir viviendo. Bueno, al menos una de esas razones permanecía a su lado. Detalle que se ignorasen mutuamente, pero la realidad era incuestionable: Uryuu era lo único que tenía.

Lo único que le quedaba.

Y los ojos… sin duda había heredado los luceros de su madre, tan grandes y expresivos. Al menos así lo apreció en ese momento, como si fuera la primera vez que viera esa fotografía, una que ya había visto al menos un millar de veces. La imagen mostraba a Uryuu en su primer día de clase, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela primaria y en su expresión una tristeza inconmensurable.

¿Siempre sus ojos se habían visto así de afligidos?

¿Siempre había sido un chico triste?

El semblante de Ryuuken varió, escasamente palpable, como si se tratara de una molestia el haberse percatado de ese pormenor. Maldita sea Kurosaki, con qué facilidad lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, colocar todo su mundo al revés y alterarlo tanto. Claro que sabía que Uryuu necesitaba ayuda. Como si él necesitara que Isshin se lo indicra. ¡Era el padre de Uryuu! Por más que no quisiera ver la situación con claridad por recelo a las respuestas, no significaba que no sabía cuándo su propio hijo más lo necesitaba.

Lo precisó siempre… tanto como él a Uryuu.

Se sirvió un poco más de whisky en la taza, guardó la petaca, encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó en la penumbra de su oficina, seguro de que todos los empleados diurnos ya se habían marchado a sus hogares. Él no, se quedaría allí un rato más. Le asustaba volver a casa, cual niño pequeño. Lo temía porque supo que sólo en ese lugar encontraría esas afirmaciones a los interrogantes que comenzaba a formularse.

Y esos ojos, en esa foto, lo atormentaban. Si no fuera la única foto que tenía de su hijo en su primer día de escuela la hubiera destrozado en finos pedazos.

—

Akon, al igual que Nemu y al igual que el resto, no estaba en posición de aconsejar, mucho menos de refutar una decisión previamente tomada por Kurotsuchi. Se atrevió esa vez y como única excepción arriesgar su pellejo.

—Capitán, sé que no le interesará saber lo que opino.

—¡Entonces ahórratelo!

—Pero igual se lo diré —reanudó cerrando los ojos por un efímero lapso—; ya sabe, ¿cierto? lo que la Iboga podría llegar a causarle al Quincy.

—¡Desde ya! —Golpeó con un puño la mesa; no toleraría esa falta de respeto, no había nada que explicarle a él al respecto.

—Es un humano, le causará irremediablemente un paro cardio respiratorio. —Antes de que su Capitán lo asesinara sin escrúpulos, amplió—: Deberíamos tomar recaudos para evitar una sobredosis, estar preparados sobre todo por si esta ocurre.

Nemu abrió grande los ojos al escuchar el nombre de esa planta. Se mantuvo estática, incapaz de poder mover un músculo. Frunció la frente. ¿Tanta fe le tenía su capitán al muchacho? No, era irrebatible que Mayuri estaba cegado, Akon tenía fundamentos, no dejaba de ser humano. Era un Quincy, no un Espada.

—¿Qué propones?

—Justamente crear algo que contrarreste los efectos de la Iboga.

—¡Grandísimo idiota, ni siquiera hemos logrado preparar efectivamente esta poción y te crees que seremos capaces de conseguir algo para revertirla! —Tuvo ganas de masacrar a alguien con sus propias manos, de sacarle los ojos a algún infeliz incauto—. ¡Primero lo primero!

—No es tan difícil, capitán, déjelo en mis manos.

—Parva de vagos, buenos para nada —despotricó escupiendo las palabras de pura bronca—. ¡¿Qué tanto problema se hacen si muere el Quincy? —resopló ecuménico y agregó burlón—: Volvería a la sociedad de almas, ¿o no? —Akon soltó el aire atorado en el cuerpo, pidió el permiso correspondiente y se marchó para continuar con su trabajo. Nemu, en un costado del amplio salón principal no podía evitar reflexionar al respecto. En verdad, esta vez, se le estaba yendo la mano. Kurotsuchi omitió la expresión de su teniente para inquirir todavía de mal humor—: ¡El Quincy! ¡Quiero verlo, quiero ver su estado! —Necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Se encaminaron a una de las habitaciones del duodécimo cuartel, en donde algunos integrantes hacían lo posible por amansar las reacciones del cuerpo de Uryuu. En cuanto su capitán se hizo presente, los que estaban arrodillados junto al tatami se incorporaron de inmediato.

—Hace rato que se quedó dormido —se atrevió a comentar un hombre mayor del que Mayuri desconocía su apellido. Ni lo miró, simplemente observó al quincy, quejándose entre sueños y frunciendo la frente, liberando quizás una batalla interna con sus propios demonios—. No se encuentra en un estado óptimo —siguió el mismo sujeto de cabello ennegrecido y graso, sin percatarse del hartazgo de su superior.

Sin embargo silenció, porque fue una de sus compañeras la que tuvo el coraje de continuar departiendo, quitándole el peso sobre los hombros, una decisión irreflexiva e desacertada, puesto que estaba excluyendo la crueldad que poseía el científico.

—Creo que lo más conveniente sería llamar a un integrante del cuarto escua…

—¡CÁLLATE! —vociferó al mismo tiempo que su brazo derecho se extendió lo suficiente para tomarla del cuello y aplastarla contra una pared como si de una cucaracha se tratara. La muchacha cayó al suelo. Cuando Kurotsuchi regresó el brazo sin dejar de maldecir aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarlo en claro—: ¡Alguien más que tenga el atrevimiento de mencionar la idea de llamar a alguien del cuarto escuadrón y acabará igual!

—Mayuri-sama —susurró la teniente con serenidad, buscando sosegar al despiadado hombre.

—¡Tú cállate, que también me molestas! —exclamó. El sujeto, que segundos antes le había dirigido la palabra a su capitán, se quedó petrificado y pálido; contuvo la respiración, pero un temblequeo dominó su persona, pretendió ir unos pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo su cuerpo no obedecía peticiones del cerebro—. ¡Lárguense! —volvió a gritar, importunado y con ganas de exterminar a todo su escuadrón—. ¡Déjenme a solas con el Quincy, inútiles! —Espantados, le dedicaron una breve reverencia para partir cuanto antes del cuarto, aliviados en lo más recóndito de su ente por el pedido. Nadie pretendía permanecer un segundo más allí, sólo Nemu -y era algo que ellos no justificaban- lograba tener la integridad para permanecer y caminar al lado de ese hombre desalmado—. ¡Tú también, tarada! —La miró de reojo, elevando el labio superior en un gesto de acentuada repulsión.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Mayuri-sama. —Dio la vuelta y se marchó con serenidad.

Una vez a solas contempló la figura del muchacho recostado sobre la blanca superficie; no tenía un buen color, los labios habían perdido el tono carmín, la piel notablemente se veía afectada y el hueco de los ojos, hundidos. Aun así, se maravilló al comprobar que Ishida no había perdido su natural belleza; la lozana piel, pese al maltrato, portaba aún un brillo particular más allá de la palidez extrema. Tan bello como una figura de mármol, tallada por un gran artista. Cual Venus de Milo. Nada apagaba esa beldad y esa fuerza interna. No dejaba de luchar, ni siquiera en sueños.

El científico se arrimó hasta donde yacía Uryuu y se sentó a su lado, elevó una mano que con languidez se posó sobre la frente, notándola fría. Corrió algunos mechones de pelo y buscó, junto a la cabeza, los anteojos para colocárselos. Es que se le hacía sumamente extraño verlo sin ellos. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos contemplativo y pensativo.

El dedo exploró con parsimonia los delineados contornos del rostro, la frente, los pómulos y las mejillas. Cuando le tocó el turno a los labios, acarició la aterciopelada superficie, embelesado por completo; luego acercó el rostro y depositó un tenue beso, entrecerrando apenas los párpados, deleitándose con el cálido roce. Como si de un "bello durmiente" se tratara el Quincy despertó con suavidad de su ensueño, pestañeó azorado.

La imagen del capitán, su rostro, todo objeto circundante, se agrandaba y se empequeñecía; creyó que era culpa de su miopía, quizás agravada por su dramático estado de salud, ese que en los últimos días le había costado tolerar sin sentir desfallecer. Pero no, simplemente era producto de la droga, efectos que perduraban y se mantenían, alterándole los sentidos.

—Luces fantástico, Quincy —atinó a bromear, punzante.

—Púdrase. —Empleó las pocas fuerzas que todavía almacenaba para poder expresar esa sencilla palabra con todo el desprecio que le tenía reservado a él.

—Oh, veo que las energías de siempre no la has perdido. —Dato que, aunque no lo verbalizó ni lo expresó corporalmente, le alegró profundamente.

Podría seguir adelante si Ishida se recobraba del todo. Le sonrió, sádico, y recién entonces el muchacho comprendió que ni siquiera Nemu se hallaba presente. Estaba por completo a solas con Mayuri. No es que le importara con sinceridad ese pormenor, de hecho le daba igual. Hubiera o no gente, Kurotsuchi no dejaba de hacerle lo que le viniera en ganas.

—

Renji prestaba real atención a los elementos de shodo que transportaba con lo brazos; conocía a su capitán lo suficiente como para pronosticar el escándalo que le haría si se le llegaba a caer si quiera un pincel. No quiso suponer de lo que Kuchiki sería capaz si derramaba la tinta sobre el papel de arroz. Por eso, pese a que no se trataba de nada frágil o de cristal, lo llevaba como tal. Era torpe y algo bruto cuando de cosas delicadas como esas se trataban. Tan ensimismado en los enseres de caligrafía no se percató de la presencia de la mujer, escasos metros más allá, hasta que ésta abrió la boca.

—Abarai-fukutaichou, lamento interrumpirlo… —dijo. Ante él, la inexpresiva teniente del doceavo escuadrón lo observaba con sus ojos vacíos esperando por una respuesta de su parte.

—Nemu… —arqueó las cejas, atónito— ¿qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar con usted, si tiene un minuto.

La sorpresa de Renji aumentó con consideración; no es que no tuviera trato con los demás tenientes, trato tenía con todos, pero en efecto no era algo cotidiano conversar con Kurotsuchi. La curiosidad lo embargó.

—

Era la última semana escolar, los pocos alumnos que asistían eran aquellos que aguardaban por sus calificaciones, tenían materias pendientes por rendir o trabajos prácticos que entregar a los profesores. Ichigo no era uno de esos, pero prefería asistir a clases antes que quedarse en su casa a soportar las tonterías de su padre, las bromas de Kon intentando levantarle el ánimo y el griterío de sus hermanas, que ahora de vacaciones no dejaban de invitar a compañeras potenciando la molestia.

Y aun más importante: Al menos no estaba en su casa torturándose con la idea de no estar ante la posibilidad de que Ishida regresara a la escuela. Tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, porque era evidente que no se eximiría; él mismo había constatado que Uryuu estaba en la lista negra de casi todos los profesores. No se había presentado a los últimos exámenes ni entregado los trabajos prácticos pertinentes. ¡Justo él! Que era tan quisquilloso con esos asuntos.

Cuando el timbre sonó, tomó el bolso. Inoue y Sado eran dos de los tantos alumnos que habían dejado de asistir a esa última semana, el único de sus amigos era Keigo y sinceramente no le apetecía volver a casa con él. No estaba de ánimos para soportar las idioteces que solía sobrellevar en un pasado. ¿Hasta qué punto le había afectado la ausencia del Quincy? Hasta el punto de no poder percibir ese reiatsu tan personal. Un reiatsu que aguardaba por él a la salida de la escuela.

Caminó en dirección a la figura que se había presentado ante sus ojos. Un atisbo de esperanza pobló su corazón, haciendo que este diera un vuelco de emoción frente a la eventualidad de que aquella persona que esperaba por él fuese Ishida. No era él, desde ya. La persona en cuestión, con las manos en la cintura y una pose digna, se encontraba impaciente por la tardanza.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Una babosa tiene más reacción que tú!

El mentado chico abrió grande los ojos y se quedó inmóvil; miles de cuestiones se agolparon en su mente, causando un remolino. Acaso, ¿ocurría algo serio en la sociedad de almas? De eso se tenía que tratar, de algo relacionado a la _Soul society_ , pues no tenía otra explicación para justificar esa presencia.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tengo el leve palpito de que la conversación Ichigo & Isshin la "plagié" de algún lado xD El problema es no recordar donde y si realmente el diálogo es similar. Más que nada la parte de "Ishida es… Alguien importante para ti". Supongo que de Maryzza o fantasmaalineal (No me extrañaría suelo robar de forma inconsciente frases o pequeñas cosas de los fanfickers que más me gustan) Aunque también estoy leyendo mucho a Moony...
> 
> * Argyreia nervosa: Las células de esta enredadera perenne y robusta, que trepa hasta una altura de 10 m, contiene látex. Las hojas cordiformes, opuestas y pediculadas, vellosas en la superficie inferior, tienen un aspecto plateado y crecen hasta una longitud de 27 cm. Las flores infundibuliformes, de color violeta y lavanda, crecen en cimas, los sépalos son pilosos. Los frutos abayados contienen semillas lisas de color café, una cápsula lleva de 1 a 4 semillas.
> 
> La planta es originaria de la India, donde ha sido empleada como medicina desde tiempos muy antiguos; no se ha comprobado su uso tradicional como enteógeno. Gracias a las investigaciones fitoquímicas se sabe que la rosa hawaiana es un potente psicodélico. Las semillas contienen 0.3% de alcaloides del cornezuelo (ergolinas, isoamidas de ácido lisérgico) la mayoría de los "psiconautas" describen el efecto de 4 a 8 semillas como muy "parecido al LSD"
> 
> —Argyreia nervosa conocida como: Rosa hawaiana, Hawaiin Baby, Woodrose.
> 
> —Desde tiempos muy antiguos en la India la rosa hawaiana ha sido empleada como remedio en la medicina ayurveda. No se ha comprobado ningún uso tradicional como alucinógeno.
> 
> —En la medicina ayurvédica la rosa hawaiana se ingiere para tonificar, rejuvenecer, aumentar la inteligencia o como afrodisíaco. Hoy en las sociedades occidentales los aficionados a ella usan las semillas con fines psicoactivos.
> 
> —Las semillas molidas se mezclan con agua y luego se beben. De 4 a 6 semillas (2 g) se considera que es una dosis psicoactiva de mediana intensidad.
> 
> —Las semillas contienen 0.3% de alcaloides de cornezuelo y se componen sobre todo de chanoclavina I, además de ergina (LSD), eronovina e isoamidas de ácido lisérgico.
> 
> * Sobre la Iboga hablaré en el próximo capítulo, no quiero abrumarlos tanto.
> 
> Info extraída de la "Planta de los Dioses"
> 
> * La secretaria de Ryuuken, Rita: Al menos su nombre, lo saqué de un fic que recomiendo si les gusta el Isshin x Ryuuken — http: /community. livejournal. com/ff_vainilla/ 7007. html (junten los espacios)


	5. Chapter 5

La mujer revolvió con insistencia la cuchara dentro de la taza semi vacía de té. La gente en el pequeño café se resguardaba del frío que día a día parecía incrementarse. Mantuvo silencio ya que comprendía la turbación en su amigo; no había sido fácil para ella tener que ser quien le revelara la situación.

—Sencillamente… no puedo creerlo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo —esbozó la shinigami, motivada al ver que el otro volvía en así pese a mantener la mirada perdida a través del vidrio—. Cuando Renji me contó que Ishida estaba en la sociedad de almas, y las razones… tuve que venir inmediatamente aquí, no podía enten…

—¡Maldición! —Un golpe brusco en la mesa con el puño cerrado logró sobresaltar y callar a Kuchiki; ella tomó aire y cerró por un momento los ojos para luego abrirlos y hablar con calma.

—Tranquilo, Ichigo. Debe haber alguna expli…

—¡Claro que la hay! —exclamó y Rukia llegó a la conclusión de que ese no era su día para "hablar", no cesaba de ser interrumpida por Kurosaki quien, si bien en un principio se mostró apático, ahora rebosaba de energía y furia contenida.

—Kurotsuchi Nemu le advirtió a Renji —continuó hablando apesadumbrada— de la peligrosidad de esa planta. —La respiración de Ichigo se acrecentó, cerró los los dientes con ímpetu. ¿Por qué Uryuu se había permitido caer tan bajo? ¿Consentir ser una marioneta de ese tipo tan desagradable? ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? ¿De qué o de quién escapaba?—. Ichigo —llamó su atención— ¿qué harás? —Buena pregunta: ¿Qué harás, Kurosaki? Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en hacer lo mismo que había querido desde un principio, pues desde ya que en esa ocasión, sabiendo con puntualidad cuál era el problema, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Iré a buscarlo. No lo dejaré en manos de ese tipo.

Kuchiki no se sorprendió, al fin y al cabo "ese" era el joven que ella había conocido: temperamental, arriesgado y benevolente shinigami sustituto. La dama asintió conforme, volvería con él a la sociedad de almas, de todas formas tampoco le permitían irse por tanto tiempo; las mentiras tenían patas cortas, su hermano y su capitán no podían ser sus escudos ante Yamamoto por toda la eternidad.

—Bien, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou dice que se puede usar el mismo portal que Ishida utiliza para ir al doceavo escuadrón.

Había muchas cuestiones por considerar, una de ellas era sumamente evidente: Uryuu podría rechazar, de nuevo, la ayuda; por otro lado, aunque este quisiera recibirla en esa ocasión, ¿cuál sería la postura del capitán que lo tenía cautivo? Aún más importante era manejarse con prudencia, algo que tanto Abarai como la integrante del decimotercer escuadrón habían estado en plenitud de acuerdo: En no causar un revuelo en el seireitei hasta no estar seguros de lo que pasaba en realidad con Ishida. Bastante involucrados ya estaban Byakuya y Ukitake sin buscarlo, no querían tener que forzarlos a dar explicaciones por ocultar la partida de Rukia puesto que no dejaban de ser capitanes y de tener serias responsabilidades al respecto.

—

El muchacho le dejó la custodia de su cuerpo al alma modificada, como solía ser siempre. Pudo ver en el semblante de Kon cierta preocupación, demostrándole así que tan seria era la situación; o quizás, simplemente, se trataba de pura y auténtica empatía.

Apenas atravesaron el portal, Rukia le dedicó una mirada a su amigo intentando adivinar sus intenciones. Era sabido lo difícil que resultaba para él controlar y ocultar su reiatsu, no dudaba, por ende, que ante cualquier imprevisto Kurosaki se viera obligado a desplegarlo, advirtiendo así a media Sociedad de Almas de su presencia. Rezó para que eso no ocurriera.

Los lindes del duodécimo escuadrón estaban custodiados en principio por tilos enormes y añejos, además de los puestos más bajos del capitán concerniente quienes al advertir la presencia de los intrusos no dudaron en plantarse firmes.

—Necesitamos hablar con Kurotsuchi-taichou. —Se adelantó antes de que Ichigo intentara ingresar por la fuerza bruta.

—Imposible, ha pedido no ser molestado —contradijo un hombre de tupido bigote a la par que negaba efusivo con la cabeza—; por nada ni por nadie.

—Es urgente —se animó a rogar la subalterna de Juushirou, sin éxito; algo impaciente puesto que pudo notar, sin demasiada dificultad, que su amigo no tardaría en reaccionar desfavorablemente. Por fortuna alguien fue a su auxilio. El pelirrojo se apareció portando una sonrisa mal disimulada y un semblante solemne, dando la pauta de que sin dudas algo de la influencia del capitán Kuchiki había regado su tosca manera de ser.

—¡Abarai-fukutaichou! —Los dos hombres que custodiaban los lindes laterales y una de las entradas principales le dedicaron una sobria reverencia.

—Necesitamos pasar. —Por fin podía sentir el gusto en el paladar al abusar de su autoridad.

—¡Imposible! ¡Lo sentimos Abarai-fukutaichou! —Éste enarcó una ceja y los tatuajes acompañaron el rictus. Y es que por más teniente que fuera, las órdenes de un capitán eran absolutas.

—Tengo que conversar algo… urgente con… Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou —balbuceó perdiendo la potencia en la voz—; de teniente a teniente.

Los sujetos a cargo de impedir el ingreso de cualquier extranjero se observaron entre ellos, dudando del siguiente paso. Dado que Abarai había solicitado la presencia de su sub-capitán, el protocolo los obligaba a ir en su búsqueda. Había confusión en el rostro de los pobres hombres. Sabían las consecuencias que acarreaba desobedecer una orden de Mayuri, pero a su vez tampoco podía incumplir un pedido del segundo al mando del sexto escuadrón.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Renji! —vociferó Ichigo harto de tanta espera; blandió el arma, apuntando directamente a los dos sujetos que impedían su marcha.

—¡Ichigo! —se alertó la muchacha plantándose frente a él, lo tan temido era ya una realidad.

—¡He venido a buscar a Ishida y ustedes lo tienen! —No tenía pensando usar a Zangetsu, sin embargo no titubearía si todo seguía igual de inflexible.

—Acaso, ¿tienen algo que ocultar? —atrevió a cuestionar ella, desesperada por hallar otro camino de resolución que el que planteaba Kurosaki; luego agregó perspicaz—: ¿ante el comandante Yamamoto y los trece escuadrones?

Una nueva figura se hizo presente, escasos segundos antes de que Ichigo tomara la drástica decisión de abrirse camino con un Getsuga.

—Déjenlos pasar.

—T-Teniente KKurotsuchi —murmuraron los escuderos, contrariados.

—Órdenes de Mayuri-sama—reiteró estoica—; ha dicho que dejen pasar a los intrusos.

Ichigo se mostró desconcertado, descendió apenas el brazo sin dejar de sostener el arma y parpadeó estupefacto. Recién se reanimó cuando la dama que había dado la autorización que los otros integrantes de su escuadrón no pudieron rechazar, realizó una seña para que la siguieran por un largo pasillo abierto. Tanto Rukia como Renji se mantuvieron en silencio, habían acabado seriamente involucrados en el tema y pese a que también se hallaban preocupados por Ishida, lo estaban el doble por Ichigo ya que podían leer en sus pupilas la determinación.

—Ey, Ichigo, no hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva —se aventuró a musitarle el pelirrojo a modo de consuelo sin recibir una contestación a cambio. El shinigami sustituto varió su gesto de cólera a una de profunda introspección para luego enfundar a Zangetsu.

—Renji tiene razón. —-la mujer suspiró observando al frente el mecánico caminar de Nemu a la distancia, bajo el cielo azulino del seireitei—; primero escuchemos y luego tomemos una decisión.

—Lo sé, maldición.

Supo cual era su lugar en esa historia, entendía que sus amigos se encontraban implicados -quizás sin pretenderlo- en todo ese embrollo, que las responsabilidades caían en sus respectivos capitanes. No tenía pensando crear una agitación, lograría contenerse, como fuera, haciendo acopios de toda su voluntad. Era lo mínimo que podía ser en agradecimiento hacia ellos dos.

Una insignificante puerta, que no llamaba en demasía la atención, fue el punto de llegada. Lo advirtieron cuando Nemu frenó su camino y posó una mano sobre la rugosa superficie que se mimetizaba con la pared. La abertura se abrió y un vaho penetrante inundó las fosas nasales de Ichigo; fue el primero en ingresar al cuarto oscuro, seguido de Renji y más atrás Rukia.

La penumbra, si bien no era total, les obligó a permanecer quietos para adecuarse; cuando lo consiguieron, en pocos segundos un laboratorio que no profesaba nada anormal se visualizó.

—Síganme, por aquí —pidió la subalterna del escuadrón conduciéndoles a otra arcada.

Kurosaki se quedó azorado ante la figura de Uryuu quien, siendo desconocedor de la visita, se hallaba en completa y cautivante desnudes sentado sobre un tatami, junto al capitán de ese batallón; éste, de pie, engalanado como siempre, dejó de observar al Quincy para reparar en los intrusos que había mandado a llamar; o expresado en palabras más claras: a los que les había otorgado el permiso de ingresar.

—¿Kurosaki? —la voz de Ishida demostró cierto deje de fastidio e incomodidad; tomó raudo sus prendas y se cubrió al menos las partes más privadas. Kuchiki dio la espalda a los presentes, mientras que Abarai ladeó la vista perdiéndola en la nada. El muchacho de cabello anaranjado no se dejó desorientar de más por el detalle.

—Ishida… —Genial, había ido a buscarlo, cual salvador, firme de los pasos a dar y ahí se encontraba, cavilando. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo? El mismo quincy salió al rescate.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pudo haber hablado en plural, pero la presencia de Ichigo le llevaba a ignorar el resto de los humanos y seres que habitaban todo el planeta.

—He… venido… a buscarte —masculló experimentando el acelerar del pulso. El capitán observaba la escena con algo de gracia, sin buscar entrometerse hasta que fuera el momento preciso—. A llevarte lejos de este tipo. —Miró a Kurotsuchi, con la frente plegada que reflejaba enojo.

—Te recuerdo que estás en mis dominios, intento de shinigami—apuntó el hombre. Uryuu se colocó de pie e intentó vestirse, al menos ponerse el pantalón, mientras que con evidente desagrado y disconformidad despotricaba.

—¡¿Quién carajo te mandó a llamar, Kurosaki?!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, tienes una idea de-?!

—¡Me importa una mierda! —Se arrepintió de inmediato por tanta rudeza, pero la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarlo; la vergüenza de verse al descubierto, no sólo por su desnudez física, que eso era lo de menos. Ichigo se acobardó un efímero instante, intentó abrir la boca y exponerse, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en el fondo de la garganta.

—¿Listo? —investigó el científico feliz de ver cómo todo se daba tal cual lo había pronosticado.

—¡¿Listo, qué?! —El shinigami sustituto apretó fuerte los puños, regalándole una mirada de desprecio al capitán.

—Ya has comprobado por ti mismo que el Quincy está aquí porque quiere —respondió Mayuri con calma.

—Ya, Ichigo —Rukia volvió en sí y se acercó a Ichigo para aplacarle los ánimos que a esas alturas, de igual forma, estaban por el suelo—. Vamos.

Renji pensó también en intervenir, llevarse a los golpes a Kurosaki de hacer falta, porque adivinó, sin dificultad, que la situación podría tornarse insostenible. No convenía jugar con la paciencia del capitán Kurotsuchi, era algo que se sabía; y lo peor de todo, es que éste era una bomba de tiempo, la cual uno nunca sabe cuándo puede explotar. Era algo que hasta Ishida comprendía.

—Vete, Kurosaki —solicitó, acomodándose los lentes en un gesto de auténtico nerviosismo y cortedad—. Por favor vete. Y no vuelvas.

—Ishida… —farfulló el mentado muchacho con el dolor tan tangible que podía palparse en el aire. El capitán rodó los ojos en un gesto de cansancio absoluto.

—Ya comienza a aburrirme la telenovela de la tarde —susurró arqueando las cejas.

—¡Vete! —gritó el Quincy con energía y su voz masculina retumbó en el recinto. Hasta Mayuri cerró los ojos, ya que a su lado la sintió con más potencia.

—Me lo pones mal al chico —masculló Mayuri. Kurosaki le hubiera clavado sin remordimientos su zampakutou en el pecho.

—Nadie te pidió que vengas, Kurosaki, nadie… —reclamó Uryuu.

—¡Vine porque quise, no porque-!

—Vamos. —Renji lo tomó de la solapa de su kurogi e intentó arrastrarlo. Ichigo se mostró, como era de esperarse, reticente a irse. No sin antes haber dado batalla y necesitó de las palabras de Rukia para convencerse.

—No podemos hacer las cosas a la ligera, tranquilízate y piensa… —Se dejó arrastrar por la espalda por un preocupado Renji. En una oportunidad, tuvo que aprender a los golpes y gracias a Yoruichi a tener templanza y paciencia para lograr sus cometidos. Actuando precipitadamente podía perjudicar a muchas personas.

—Si Ishida está aquí por decisión propia —argumentó el teniente de la sexta división una vez bajo la luz del día— no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¡Él no está aquí porque quiere! —Lo tomó del cuello dispuesto a descargar toda esa furia acumulada en su amigo.

—¡Ichigo! ¡No me obligues a golpearte! —rogó la joven con severidad.

Los dos, a regañadientes, lograron arrastrar a Kurosaki con sigilo a través del Seireitei. La sorpresa de Byakuya fue grande al ver a ese shinigami maleducado en su escuadrón, sólo bastó preguntarle a su teniente "¿q _ué hace Kurosaki Ichigo aquí_?" que el mentado joven supo que ese no era su lugar y que debía regresar a casa. La conversación entre los tres no había arrojado nada nuevo para él.

Hablaron sobre muchas cuestiones, todas referentes a Uryuu y a las formas posibles de sacarlo de allí, pero cuando llegó a su casa la mente era un torbellino. No había sacado nada en claro, se encontraba en el mismo punto de partida, experimentando la misma impotencia y desesperación… y de nuevo dándole la razón al mundo entero respecto a que nada podía hacerse si el otro no cedía el lugar. Sin embargo nunca le había importado oponerse al "mundo". No bajaría los brazos, simplemente realizaría un breve intervalo, pero si hacía falta armar el revuelo del que se había privado en el seireitei, lo haría sin temerlo si con ello lograba "rescatar" a Uryuu.

Lo primero que hizo Kon cuando vio al dueño del cuerpo que poseía fue preguntar por "el cuatro ojos" -como solía llamarle-, pero notó sin mayor dificultad que lo mejor era darle espacio a Ichigo; su cara de pocos amigos no auguraba nada saludable para él.

—

Caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose en la boca, el segundo consecutivo y seguramente habría un tercero. El piso de la sala pronto tendría una canaleta por sus pasos si no se tranquilizaba. Se acercó a la ventana, vio el cielo gris, apagado, sin vida y mortecino, el sol tal vez oculto por esas nubes densas.

Desconocía la hora.

Bajó la traba del ventanal, por el simple hecho de hacer algo. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios junto con la última bocanada de humo. Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal y buscó otro que de inmediato descartó. Ya no podía dilatar más el asunto. Era un adulto y como tal debía enfrentar la situación. ¿A qué le temía tanto? ¿A ver qué tan lejos podía llegar su hijo? Subió las escaleras con la determinación en sus actos, pero cuando llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto esta energía menguó dando paso a la incertidumbre. Se masajeó el cuello y golpeó despacio.

—Uryuu… —Supo que era inútil llamarlo, en el último tiempo no recordaba haberlo visto en la casa; ya no pasaba tiempo en su cuarto, con sus moldes, sus tareas escolares y su música. La mansión sumida en el silencio más desgarrador y atemorizante, ese que le recordaba que se estaba quedando solo, como jamás en la vida sospechó estarlo.

Sin embargo no le temía tanto a la soledad como a la posibilidad de permitirle a su descendiente que sintiera lo mismo que él; porque Uryuu era débil de corazón y no soportaría esa carga sobre los hombros. O al menos eso creía de su sucesor hasta escasos minutos antes de revisar su habitación. Cuando entró se vio en la necesidad de cerciorarse que el menor no se encontraba llamándolo por postrera vez.

Se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto con las manos en la cintura, dio una vista panorámica y empezó la búsqueda. Debajo de la cama, en los cajones, dentro de pequeños sets de costura, en el baño personal, en cada rincón y recoveco que sirviera como un buen escondite halló lo suficiente como para matar a un caballo. Pastilla de todos los colores y todos los tamaños, cual si fueran caramelos. Caramelos peligrosos.

No quiso ni ver de qué se trataban, a muchos los identificó a simple vista, aclos que no, los ignoró. No le importaba si por el retrete se iban aspirinas junto con los ansiolíticos. Arrojó todo lo que creyó que era o se asemejaba a una pastilla. Halló también pequeños frascos que sufrieron el mismo destino, sin saber si contenían tinta china o en verdad droga.

Buscó en el ulterior lugar que creyó, con veracidad, su hijo no guardaría esos elementos: en el cajón de la mesa de luz. Uryuu era muy inteligente, pero no más que él. Como sospechó, allí no halló nada comprometedor, tan sólo un pequeño cuaderno con una cruz Quincy en la tapa. Una risilla se escapó al percibir este detalle. Lo tomó con desgana, sin comprender que en realidad era el mismo diario quien lo invocaba a él.

Lo abrió encontrándose en seguida con una foto de Souken. ¿Cuántas veces le misma historia se iba a repetir en la familia Ishida? Ryuuken se preguntó si volvería a hacer lo mismo en caso de convertirse en abuelo. Estaban destinados, en apariencias, a ese círculo interminable de amor-odio. Al menos que Uryuu tuviera una hija; quizás así esa maldición que se cernía sobre ellos lograba desaparecer.

Repetir la misma historia. ¿Cuántas veces se había quejado de su propio padre? Para volver a cometer los mismos errores, para volver a caminar por esa senda de disciplina y desamor. ¿Le costaría tanto a Uryuu perdonarlo a él, como a Ryuuken a su progenitor?

La primera línea del diario -pronto comprendió que era uno- databa de hacía poco menos de dos años. Quizás no era la mejor manera de enterarse sobre lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de su hijo, pero sin dudas fue efectiva. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un niño? Si es que le dio la posibilidad de serlo. ¿Cuándo comenzó a fijarse en chicas y en especial en chicos? Nunca había notado las inclinaciones de su hijo. Aunque el detalle le molestó, sobre todo porque hablaba en principio de Kurosaki, no lo perturbó por demás.

Drogas. Qué fácil y accesible las tenía. ¿Cómo no había tomado recaudos al respecto?

Odio. Su nombre junto a esa palabra le cortaba el corazón en finos pedazos.

¿Qué había hecho o que NO había hecho para que su propio hijo deseara su muerte? Supo que las palabras se las lleva el viento, que uno cuando es joven dice cosas que en verdad no siente, pero esas palabras… fue como si el mismo Uryuu se las estuviera diciendo.

" _(…) Lo que creo en verdad es que mi padre se hizo cargo de mí porque no tuvo más opciones, me tiene porque es su "obligación", pero sé que cuanto más lejos, mejor es para él. Para los dos (…) Es que no me explico cómo pudo deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente alquilándome un departamento…_ "

En su oportunidad lo había hecho para darle independencia a su hijo. Peleaban todo el día, todos los días y ambos sabían que no se llevaban bien, Uryuu padecía de un mal humor crónico y eso a la larga no sería bueno para su salud mental y física. La solución: alquilarle un pequeño departamento para que tuviera su propio espacio.

" _(…) Ningún padre se desentiende de su hijo cuando este es aún una criatura. Porque sí, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo solo, y no se trata de cocinarme, lavarme la ropa, pagar las cuentas, y todas esas cosas que gracias a mi abuelo y sólo a él, aprendí… hablo de otras._

 _Todavía le sigo teniendo miedo a las tormentas. Estando en la mansión al menos sabía que ante el hipotético caso de un terremoto, maremoto, tsunami (que es lo mismo), lluvia de meteoritos, transformers, estaba mi padre en la habitación contigua. Claro, detalle obsoleto, porque que esté físicamente no simboliza nada más que eso…_ "

Ryuuken desvió la vista, sentía la garganta cerrada y un inoportuno nudo que no le permitía tragar saliva. La presión en el pecho iba a desmayarlo, por eso tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió leyendo.

" _Nunca estuvo, ni en los momentos más insignificantes o para los trascendentales. Supongo que ya me he hecho a la idea de esto y me encuentro resignado (...) No pienso pedirle nada, bastante hizo conmigo trayéndome al mundo… Aunque debería odiarlo por esto. Por momentos siento que este no es mi tiempo, no es mi época, que me equivoqué, que tuve que haber venido muchos siglos antes o después, o quizás en otro planeta_ ".

Haberle dado vida a él era lo que en la actualidad le hacía darse cuenta que valía la pena seguir respirando. Desde el momento en que lo vio nacer, tan pequeño, frágil e indefenso juró cuidarlo de toda posible adversidad. ¿Qué había pasado con eso? ¿Cuándo Uryuu dejó de parecerle pequeño y frágil? Claro, desde que su abuelo se hizo cargo de forjarlo como un Quincy, de inculcarle esa filosofía, de hacer una pequeña secta entre ellos dos, excluyéndolo.

No había podido con él, con Ryuuken que era su propio hijo, al menos lo lograría con Uryuu, su nieto. ¿Eso se había propuesto? ¿No morir solo, olvidado y detestado? Dios los ampare si el último Ishida llegaba a ser padre.

Un nuevo juramento: no le haría a su heredero lo mismo que en su tiempo había hecho Souken. Reivindicarse, dedicarle a alguien ese amor que se había guardado en pos de crear un hombre hecho y derecho, como si ese sentimiento en vez de fortificar debilitase. Nunca tan errado. ¿De qué le había valido a Souken eso? ¿Y de qué le valía en la actualidad a Ryuuken?

¿Por qué el humano necesita cometer los mismos errores más de una vez para darse cuenta?

" _(…) Cuando siento estas clases de… deseos, cuando pienso tanto en él, cuando mi cuerpo reacciona, a veces tengo ganas de golpearme, cortarme, lastimarme de alguna forma, porque es de la única manera en la que vuelvo a ser yo…_ "

El doctor frunció la frente, ese párrafo era extraño, sin dudas. Comprendió que se refería a Kurosaki porque lo había leído líneas atrás, concluyó que se refería al momento en el que comenzó a experimentar sus primeros y confusos deseos homosexuales.

Los años pasaron y en la actualidad pocas hojas había escritas y todas hablaban de lo mismo. El odio, la animadversión hacía el mundo y todo lo que rodeaba a su hijo era tan tangible que daban ganas de llorar.

Había creado, al fin, un monstruo, y no un hombre de ley. Pero desde ya que no dejaba de ser en esencia Uryuu: preocupado primero por todos, luego por él. Apartándose para no ser un estorbo, sintiéndose menos de lo en verdad era pese a desprender un orgullo simulado. Creyendo siempre lo contrario: que no le importaba a nadie.

" _(…) Mayuri es el único que cree en mí, en que en verdad soy fuerte y valiente, mi padre siempre me juzgó débil y cobarde (…) Mayuri me ha dicho que yo estoy aquí porque quiero, y es cierto, no vale echarle la culpa a los demás (…) Siempre me preocupé por no levantar sospechas. Más allá de la vergüenza que no siento, me molesta que estén encima mío diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer y cómo._

 _Esto se trata de mí, estaré siendo egoísta y no me importa, por una vez quiero fijarme en lo que quiero yo… y deseo esto, lo que Mayuri y nadie más me da; un sitio en el que no se me juzgue por ser quien yo quiero ser, en el que no se me señale. Aquí soy_ esto _y a nadie le molesta. No molesto a nadie… este es mi lugar…_ "

Comenzaba a ser confuso y más sombrío a medida que se metía en la lectura. Tal vez por efecto de la droga o quizás debido a que Uryuu en dos años había madurado a límites insospechables, a los golpes y a la fuerza. Él, Ryuuken, lo había forzado a todo eso, a crecer demasiado rápido, a no darle tiempo y espacio para ser un niño. Tomó el diario con fuerza y con esas mismas energías lo estampó furioso contra la pared, en su rostro un gesto de ira; se tomó de los cabellos y se los jaló apenas.

Perdió la mirada en el mismo hueco del cajón visualizando la cruz Quincy de su hijo. La tomó delicadamente entre los dedos hasta acercarla hasta su cuerpo para examinarla con cuidado: un pentagrama disimulado, el refulgente color en el círculo del centro, las puntas más gruesas. Una verdadera belleza y arma de guerra. Negó con la cabeza: Un niño no puede, no debe ir a la guerra.

Otro detalle que le alertó fue ese: Uryuu nunca olvidaba llevar su cruz a todas partes. Nunca.

Una humedad comenzaba a agolpársele en los ojos, se quitó los anteojos para secar esas lágrimas nacientes, refregando con los dedos y evitando así su definitiva caída. No era momento para llorar sino para actuar. Acarició la cruz como si del mismo pequeño se tratara y poniéndose de pie, la guardó en un bolsillo y salió del cuarto para bajar presuroso las escaleras.

Por la ventana la luz de la luna se colaba en la sala ofreciendo sombras toscas similares a hollows. Se marchó por la entrada principal perdiéndose en la noche con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—

Una voz, que le fue en extremo familiar, anegó sus oídos: " _Florece, es hora_ ".

Parpadeó, estaba recostado, pero ¿por qué todo ese mundo estaba de cabeza? Tuvo miedo, pero enseguida se maravilló con lo que vio: Fijó la vista y a lo lejos pudo ver el sol, inmenso, como si estuviera a unos pasos, como si tocarlo fuera una cosa sencilla de realizar.

" _Ya es tiempo_ ", volvió a decir la misma voz. Una palabra se coló en sus labios: " _Abuelo_ ". Delante del Astro Rey un árbol moribundo sin hojas se mantenía inmóvil. Sus grotescas ramas se retorcían, cual extremidades que buscaban con afán alcanzarlo, y en una de ellas, un pájaro.

Uno extraño que en su vida había visto, cubierto de fuego, pero cuyas llamas no llegaban a quemarlo. Reposaba allí, observándolo con ahínco. A sus pies había un río de aguas turbias, en él, un pez que supo, sin saber cómo, que era su querido mentor.

Quiso acercársele y preguntarle qué hacían ahí, qué era ese mundo, pero una tropa de soldados atravesó frente a sus narices evitando el acercamiento. Hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, envestidos con trajes blancos.

¿Quincys?

Todos estaban muertos, tampoco adivinó cómo supo ese dato, no obstante lo comprendió. Había tumbas por donde perdiese la mirada, aparecidas de la nada o que al menos, antes, no se había percatado de su existencia.

" _¿Quieres venir conmigo?",_ inquirió el hombre pez, danzando en el agua que era tan espesa como el petróleo.

—N-No… —su propio tono le sonó ajeno, dubitativo. Nuevamente, pasada la euforia, volvía a tener miedo.

Una mujer, la única vestida de negro, a los pies del árbol en ese paisaje muerto, se encontraba arrodillada escarbando en la tierra, buscando las raíces, llorando y gimiendo de dolor.

" _Ella también está enferma_ ", acusó la voz.

Ishida pensó en una sola cosa viendo a esa hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y marchito que tanto se parecía a su madre: " _Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver_ " y como Dorothy, sólo necesito tres pases mágicos para volver a casa, y al igual que Alicia, comprendió que solo se trataba de un sueño. De uno sobre un pez blanco al que se le había hecho tarde y le habían cortado la cabeza por ello.

¿A él también se le había hecho tarde?

Sintió una débil molestia en el cuello a la que no le prestó demasiada atención. Abrió los ojos y una figura borrosa pronto cobró forma; percibió la mirada del capitán sobre su persona, inexpresiva, absorta y contemplativa. Una sonrisa comenzaba a forjarse en los labios del hombre mientras este le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Otra vez estaba sin su ropaje tan característico de batalla.

Uryuu comprendió, con el correr de los meses, que Kurotsuchi sólo se mostraba así cuando no había nadie alrededor o cuando no se encontraba "trabajando". Ante Nemu y él era un tipo más.

—Ahora que despertaste, deberé ir a vestirme —dijo, pero el joven no esbozó comentario al respecto, sentía un dolor muy íntimo que lo llevaba a sospechar el haber accedido a un contacto carnal. Su cuerpo desnudo olía a sexo, al igual que el cuarto—. Tú también deberás vestirte, no tardarán en llegar.

—¿Quiénes? —cuestionó. El hombre chistó y perdió la mirada con un rictus de fastidio.

—¿No lo ves? —cuestionó con hastío—. No te dejarán en paz.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Mocoso idiota! ¡Tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarte! —¿Es que el jovencito, por su cuenta, no era capaz de verlo? Mayuri había dejado que los intrusos ingresaran a su laboratorio no sólo para que se dieran cuenta de que el villano en la historia no era él, sino aún más revelador: para que el Quincy notara que había gente a su lado y que por eso no los dejarían tranquilos. Nadie puede trabajar así. Era imposible llevar a cabo el experimento con tantas interrupciones—. Matarlos —vociferó el capitán para sí mismo—, tendría que matarlos a todos así me dejan en paz. ¡Maldición!

—¿Quiénes? —volvió a inquirir el joven demostrándole al hombre que si bien sus ojos estaban abiertos todavía pertenecía al mundo de las ilusiones.

El entrometido de Akon había utilizado una pizca de las dosis normal de Iboga en el cuerpo del crío a modo de prueba para ver la tolerancia y efectos con las otras ya preexistentes. Pensar que quiso asesinarlo cuando se enteró de los cambios que arbitrariamente había tomado su equipo sin consultarle. Sin embargo tenía que agradecer ese detalle en el presente o quizás Uryuu no estaría vivo. Tal vez había sobre valorado la resistencia de Ishida, éste al final no dejaba de ser humano.

—Te daré algo para que vuelvas —le farfulló muy cerca de los labios para luego depositar un tenue beso en las comisuras. Era eso o capaz el Quincy no regresaba nunca. El capitán rió ante esa eventualidad.

Se puso de pie para ir en busca de Nemu. No tenían mucho tiempo, éste ya se le había agotado, tanto como la paciencia.

—

Su amigo, socio fugitivo, le había preguntado minutos antes si no pensaba acostarse en esa tormentosa noche ideal para dormir, pero el rubio alegó que aún tenía algo por hacer: esperar una visita que no tardaría en llegar. En esa semana se había mostrado algo inquieto; extraño en él. Como si una molestia perturbara su día diario, como si estuviera aguardando por algo… o por alguien. Alguien que esa misma noche arribó en su tienda.

El ex capitán de la doceava división se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, se acomodó el sombrero e intentó no sonreír frente a la inmutable figura del Quincy.

—Te estuve esperando, Ishida-san.

—No tengo tiempo para explicaciones —advirtió, aunque supuso acertadamente que el hombre frente a él estaba al menos enterado de lo sucedido.

—Lo sé.

—Necesito ir. Hoy.

—¡Que frío eres, Ishida-san, que no me dedicas ni un saludo! —bromeó blandiendo su abanico—; pero pasa.

Urahara se hizo a un lado y le permitió ingresar, imaginó que no aceptaría una negativa, esa ruda mirada y el gesto decidido así se lo indicaron. Ni tampoco él tenía razones para negarle la ayuda. Aparentemente la Tienda Urahara era la "casa del Señor", donde uno entraba y salía por dónde quería y cuándo quería. Tessai meses atrás le había propuesto, en son de broma, alquilar la puerta senkai o cobrar por utilizarla, tan de moda que estaba.

El tendero tenía el sí fácil cuando de esos asuntos se trataban y, aunque no lo quiso admitir en voz alta, se sentía un poco responsable de manera indirecta por todo aquello que hacía Mayuri; sobre todo si sus verdaderas sospechas eran acertadas. No era cosa sencilla abrir el portal, Ryuuken lo sabía, pero tampoco podía esperar por siete días.

—Bajo presión no puedo trabajar, Ishida-san —terció con una sonrisa.

—Rápido.

—No podrá ser hoy. —Se sientía sereno por dentro, pero poco a poco una turbulencia se apoderaba de su persona. Había que esperar lo que había que esperar y orar por que todo saliera bien. No más. No era Dios y el resto escapaba de él. Antes de lo previsto, de igual modo, la puerta que conducía al lado oeste del distrito Rukon se encontraba abierta.

—

Detestaba utilizar sus poderes de Quincy por todo lo que implicaba, pero le fueron necesarios. Se preocupó, una vez en el Seireitei, de no causarles un daño mayor a los pocos que se atrevían a frenarle el camino, así como al guardián de la puerta. No estaba ahí para matar shinigami ni para dar explicaciones, solamente iba por su hijo. Algunos permanecían azorados, mirándolo extrañados; el traje, ropa tan características del mundo humano, les indicaba sin demasiada dificultad de que se trataba de uno. Todos recordaban lo acontecido con los últimos Ryokas y eran muchos los que temían un destino similar.

Se mantuvieron apartados y alertas, observando el lento y tranquilo caminar de ese hombre de cabellos blancos que, con mirada inexpresiva, parecía dirigirse a un fin claro, ignorando el resto, fuera este shinigami que con voz autoritaria le exigía que se detuviera, o toda infraestructura frente a él. Tenía un arma que no dudaba en usarla, una tan característica que completaba la idea de quién era ese intruso.

Un Quincy en el Seireitei, uno sólo, era algo tan irónico.

Varios integrantes de diversos escuadrones interrumpieron por fin su paso, lo rodearon blandiendo armas. Ishida adivinó, por el nerviosismo que desprendían los sujetos, que se trataban de rangos bajos. Un pelirrojo, alertado por la intrusión y sospechando la razón, se acercó raudo. Lo miró a lo lejos: Misma mirada, casi mismos ojos, rasgos similares, porte altivo, Quincy.

—Déjenlo pasar.

—¡¿Abarai-fukutaichou?! —El reclamo fue a coro, tenían órdenes expresas con los intrusos que se rehusaban a dar explicaciones por las buenas.

—Kuchiki-taichou está al tanto, déjenlo pasar —aseguró. El hombre, sin esbozar palabra, lo escudriñó de arriba abajo y pasó a su lado con un tranquilo caminar, una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra el arco.

El sendero lo realizó sin mayores contratiempos, en pocos minutos se sintió como una atracción de circo; como si de repente un hollow se materializara ante los sorprendidos ojos de humanos en el mundo real. No es que nunca hubieran visto a un Quincy, que sí, varios tuvieron esa fortuna, de por sí era insólito y audaz ver a un Ryoka desenvolverse con tanta imprudencia y ostentosidad dentro del campo enemigo; porque desde ya, interrumpir de aquella forma la calma y paz del GoteiTrece suponía convertirse automáticamente en uno.

Renji lo siguió detrás a una distancia prudencial, para asegurarse de que llegara a destino sin mayores dificultades.

Aunque el reiatsu de su hijo se encontrase oculto por algún artefacto, magia o lo que fuera, era su condenado padre… podía olerlo, intuirlo a kilómetros de distancia. Arribó al doceavo escuadrón y en pocos minutos había armado el revuelo del que tanto se había privado Ichigo, pues a diferencia del joven él no tenía nada que "perder". La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entre ver a un Quincy adulto y detrás suyo un tendal de shinigami mal heridos, pero no de muerte.

El único que mostró sorpresa en ese cuarto personal del laboratorio fue Uryuu; ni su padre ni Mayuri tomaron una postura distinta a la neutral que en apariencias profesaban sus rostros, como si prefirieran emplear esos breves segundos para estudiarse detenidamente. El primero en hablar, contrario a lo esperado, fue el mismo Ishida menor.

—¿Ryuuken? —Terminó de ajustarse su cinturón dando la vuelta como si con ese ingenuo acto pudiera ocultar lo evidente.

—Vine a buscar a mi hijo.

—Oh —susurró el capitán con un atisbo de sarcasmo—, el Quincy mayor se acordó de que tiene un hijo —se observó las uñas para así insultar aún más al invasor—. ¿Será que viene el día del padre en el mundo humano? —Ryuuken pudo haber reaccionado de mil formas distintas, pero algo o mucho de verdad hubo en esas lacerantes palabras.

—No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas a ti, shinigami.

—Ah, ya sé lo cuelen decir los quincy en estas situaciones —Mayuri simuló hacer memoria—, "por el orgullo Quincy me llevaré a mi hijo". Claro, no debe darte orgullo notar que llegas un poco tarde. —Uryuu sintió la furia asesina que desprendía el reiatsu de su padre y creyó que ese era el momento oportuno para meter bocado.

—Ryuuken… —Frunció la frente, no iba a ser tan fácil como lo fue con Kurosaki, la persona ante él era su padre, por más que le pesara; su presencia y el simple hecho de serlo, representaba una gran carga— Vete… yo no…

—Me importa muy poco lo que opines o quieras. Te vienes conmigo ahora. —Fue muy tajante. Uryuu entre abrió la boca presa de la sorpresa por verlo a su padre ejecutando un rol o un lugar que nunca antes había ocupado; se quedó sin poder soltar palabra alguna.

—¿Qué más da? —murmuró el científico—. No te será tan fácil.

—¿Quién me lo impedirá? —El señor Ishida elevó una ceja, mordaz.

—No hablo de eso. —Mostró los dientes cual can a punto de saltarle a su presa—. Como bien ves, así como tú te lo llevas, él solito volverá. Por eso me da igual que te lo lleves hoy, mañana o pasado. Ya me pertenece.

—Uryuu no le pertenece a nadie. —Elevó el arco y con la misma mano sostuvo la flecha apuntando a la cabeza de Kurotsuchi.

—Esperen. —El chico se interpuso entre ambos contendientes. No supo a ciencia cierta qué lo motivaba a actuar así, ni por qué sentía lo que en ese momento experimentaba, pero no deseaba que ninguno de los dos saliera herido en ese encuentro, altercado que comenzaba a írseles de las manos.

—Tranquilo Quincy —sentenció Mayuri hablándole al más joven—, no disparará porque sabe que tengo más por decirle. —Sin esperar una afirmativa prosiguió—: Es un adicto. —Una flecha se estrelló contra uno de los frascos que estaban detrás de él, no sólo causando un estruendo sino también empapando el suelo con un líquido ambarino; en pocos segundos arribaron al escuadrón más miembros, sobrecogidos por la tensa escena que presenciaban. El capitán elevó una mano indicándoles con el gesto que no se entrometieran y acataron esa orden, siendo fieles conocedores de los castigos que podrían llegar a sufrir al desobedecer al despiadado hombre. Y varios eran los que cavilaban al respecto incrédulos: " _Todo por ese pendejo Quincy_ "—. Oh, se ve que te perturba escuchar esa palabra, pero es la verdad. —Una nueva flecha rozó la oreja derecha de Kurotsuchi quebrando apenas parte de su ornamento; tenía muy buena puntería, comprobó.

—Las dos primeras fueron una advertencia.

—Sí, como verás estoy temblando.

—¡Ryuuken! —Uryuu se sintió nulo, hizo lo único que creyó poder hacer, caminar hacia su padre y tal vez hacerle desistir de usar una vez más su arco asiendo el arma con fuerza; pero en cuanto llegó a destino fue tomado de un brazo y en vano intentó librarse del agarre.

—Te vienes conmigo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —Pensó en elevar un puño, pero quedó sólo en eso, en intento— ¡He dicho que-!

—¡Y yo he dicho que vienes conmigo! ¡Irás como corresponde a rehabilitación si hace falta o a donde carajo sea, pero aquí no te quedas!

Ante la risa sarcástica de Mayuri, Ishida elevó de nuevo su arco, pero en esa ocasión con un evidente temblequeo en el brazo que enseguida afirmó, temblor que sólo denotaba furor; no obstante las nuevas palabras de Kurotsuchi evitaron que una flecha se clavara en su pecho; eso, siempre y cuando lograra darle, ya que la postura tranquila del shinigami podían significar dos cosas: completa seguridad en su capacidad para la lucha o estrategia para infundir temor al hacer creer esta idea. Ambas eran estrategias para la guerra.

—Por más que te lo lleves a un centro de esos inútiles que hay en el mundo humano —comentó con sumo desdén en el tono y el semblante— no lograrán hacer nada por él.

—¿Qué demonios le has metido, bastardo?

—S-Suéltame —solicitó Uryuu de la única forma que le nació, de manera débil y doblegada. La postura que había adquirido su padre le llamaba la atención, no recordaba haberlo visto en ocasiones anteriores tan fuera de sí, pues aunque su postura y su expresión no lo indicaran, sí el tono dela voz o más bien las palabras empleadas. Quizás por el simple hecho de que le causaba sorpresa y pretendía ver cómo continuaba, o tal vez porque comenzaba a albergar un sentir extraño que aún no alcanzaba a dilucidar, pero Uryuu aguardó pacientemente.

—Te propongo un trato. —La sonrisa del capitán causó un escalofrío general en los hombres que se encontraban rodeando la escena y esperando por actuar—. Yo le administro una droga que preparé especialmente para este caso, que sirve para bloquear o inhibir la necesidad de una estimulación excesiva del sistema de recompensa cerebral… y tú ocupas su lugar. —Ahora, Ryuuken arqueó las dos cejas, atónito por lo recientemente oído—. ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

—Que te pudras, cretino —respondió Ryuuken imperturbable— eso digo. —Una flecha fue directo hacia Kurotsuchi, pero esta se desintegró apenas tocó el cuerpo del sujeto quien sin necesidad, pero entusiasmado por el detalle, lo explicó.

—Claro que tomé recaudos. —Se hubiera reído ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos Quincy. ¿Debería mencionar cómo funcionaba su truco? Le molestaba un poco tener que revelar que se lo debía por entero a un Arrancar, pero no era tan presuntuoso como para no reconocer el trabajo exitoso de un colega enemigo (toda una contradicción)—. Se lo debo a ese Espada de cabellera rosada… el drag queen. —Era malo para recordar nombres de personas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo—. Aunque el campo sólo lo apliqué en… —Una nueva flecha le impidió seguir hablando, más puntualmente, el desmoronamiento de uno de los pilares que sostenía un mapa celeste artificial. Ryuuken concluyó que si no podía darle con una flecha directamente a él, o a unos cuantos radios a su alrededor, probaría al menos ver hasta dónde llegaba y si podía aplastarlo—. Quincy insolente.

Uryuu escapó del agarre gracias a que Mayuri adoptó una postura más ofensiva. Fue una milésima en la que el Ishida menor pudo verlo o tal vez lo había leído en los ojos del capitán. Kurotsuchi extendió, a una velocidad tan extrema que no le dio tiempo a pensar correctamente, su brazo artificial: El joven se colocó frente a su padre, dispuesto a recibir el daño.

Un segundo, un ínfimo instante, y una reacción corporal que fue un mero impulso; pero, inverso a lo imaginado, Mayuri detuvo ese brazo a escasos centímetros del cuello del Quincy menor, evitando así destrozarlo. Le dedicó una mirada de sumo fastidio al crío por haberse interpuesto entre él y su objetivo. Ryuuken contuvo la respiración un segundo, comprendiendo de manera inmediata que el más desprotegido y vulnerable allí era su hijo.

Uryuu, por su lado, no cesaba de buscar algo para evitar males mayores, pero su mente corría demasiado rápido o quizás las drogas le estaban jugando, de vuelta, una mala pasada. Lo que fuera, le estaba costando asimilar lo acontecido y reaccionar de manera más eficiente. Más allá de ser habilidoso para encontrar soluciones, en esa ocasión, no podía verla.

Sin embargo de golpe reparó en un detalle muy relevante que había pasado desapercibido... Mayuri había tenido la posibilidad de matarlo y no lo hizo. Kurotsuchi no era un sujeto que se preocupara por las víctimas que podrían llegar a quedar en medio de un fuego cruzado; que hubiera detenido el ataque significaba que no estaba dispuesto a lastimarlo o a permitir que saliera herido.

Después de todo e incontables veces Mayuri lo había comparado con Nemu, alegando que era un sujeto de prueba muy preciado como para estar dispuesto a perderlo. En varias ocasiones y mientras el hombre se mecía sobre él, penetrándolo siempre como si fuera la última vez, le murmuraba al oído lo muy importante que era para él y lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado.

—¡Que esto termine aquí! —La grave voz de Yamamoto atravesó el ambiente tenso. Los hombres que sostenían sus armas esperando por una orden directa para atacar al intruso, vibraban de ansiedad, pero adoptaron una pose digna para recibir a quien seguía siendo la mayor figura dentro del Gotei Rrece—. ¡Es inadmisible! —En un gesto, que en otro contexto hubiera resultado infantil, Mayuri elevó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Vaya, se me acabó la suerte —susurró resignado.

—Kuchiki-taichou me ha advertido —dio un golpe seco con la vara en el suelo para llamar la atención del capitán que lo ignoraba— y es inadmisible lo que está ocurriendo.

—Se trata de un simple experimento —se excusó el acusado con calma.

—Yo… —el joven intruso se adelantó unos pasos— yo acepté. —No sólo él se sorprendió por haber salido en defensa de Kurotsuchi, éste también; pero no estaba siendo falso -de hecho Uryuu nunca servía para mentir-, necesitaba ser sincero, era lo justo.

—No se permiten ciertos experimentos, sobre todo cuando estos involucran a humanos. —El viejo desvió la mirada para posarla de vuelta en el capitán—. De ahora en más, Kurotsuchi- taichou, cada vez que emprenda un experimento de cualquier clase, quiero los informes pertinentes.

Ryuuken, sin nada que hacer allí y sin tener intenciones de seguir involucrándose más de lo que ya estaba con los shinigami, tomó a su hijo del mismo brazo que escasos minutos antes había sujetado, para arrastrarlo rumbo a una puerta senkai. Si tenía que obligar por la fuerza a un shinigami a abrirle una no duraría en hacerlo.

—Los ryokas se van —señaló el capitán de la duodécima división, para ver si se le prestaba más atención a ellos que a él.

—Yamamoto-soutaichou —murmuraron algunos soldados esperando por indicaciones.

—Déjenlos ir. —El anciano les dedicó una mirada muy particular mientras se iban de espaldas, en apariencias estaba muy al tanto de todo y no tenía intenciones de oponerse a la lógica determinación de un padre—. Que alguien les abra una puerta senkai adaptada para que partan cuanto antes.

De todos modos el señor Ishida lo pensaba hacer sin que Genryuusai lo dijera. Siguió su paso remolcando a Uryuu por la misma extremidad la cual con seguridad y a ese paso se ganaría una marca, notando así la furia crecer en su hijo. Uryuu se removía inquieto en los brazos de su padre, pero este tenía mayor fuerza venciendo la suya o bien se encontraba debilitado; conjeturó adecuadamente lo último, pues aseveró que en su estado no podría ni levantar una cuchara de té.

Ryuuken soportó todos los improperios camino a la casa. Ingresó a la mansión empujando a su hijo que se desplomó en el suelo para, en un segundo y con cierta dificultad, ponerse de pie y arrojarse sobre él con la ira más absorbente desprendiéndose de sus ojos. Un golpe seco en el estómago privó a Uryuu del aire necesario para estar consciente.

Cargó a su somnoliento hijo y subió las escaleras con calma. El rostro al fin sosegado del muchacho y la postura en la que se hallaba lo remontaron años atrás, cuando Uryuu era un niño pequeño que necesitaba de él. Todavía seguía siendo un niño pequeño que necesitaba de él.

—

La dama notó el ambiente muy silencioso; el equipo se encontraba descansando, posiblemente para continuar más tarde. Caminó por los pasillos y, más allá de saber lo ocurrido horas atrás, buscó al Quincy con la mirada en cada cuarto que transitaba. Sería raro admitir que se lo extrañaba un poco; pero ese era el aire que se respiraba en el doceavo escuadrón.

—¿Me llamaba, Mayuri-sama?

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —Apenas giró en su asiento para increparle molesto.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas.

— _Bah_ , da igual —se puso de pie y se acomodó el haori—. ¿El semen del Quincy?

—En perfecto estado y listo para la inseminación.

—Bien, ahora queda reacondicionarte a ti para seguir adelante… —Se permitió sonreír; un mero gesto de triunfo.

Había podido llevar el experimento adelante pese a los contratiempos y con relativo éxito. Con sinceridad pudo haberse deshecho de Uryuu mucho antes, pero sin darse cuenta, él mismo se había vuelto adicto a la piel del mocoso Quincy. Una gran ironía. Sin embargo lo difícil venía a continuación, no obstante si Nemu lograba gestar, ese feto simbolizaría su verdadera victoria.

Nada le aseguraba que la criatura lograra desarrollarse con éxito, cabía la posibilidad de que las drogas administradas en Uryuu actuaran en contra en vez de a favor. De hecho no se aseguraba siquiera que naciera, las probabilidades eran muy bajas, pero de ser así, no sólo lograría crear una nueva raza de ser resistente a todo tipo de veneno y adaptado para tolerar sobre su organismo las drogas más potentes que existían en el reino humano, sino un nuevo "guerrero" mezcla entre Quincy y Shinigami. Humano y muerto. Con todo lo que esto implicaba, puesto que no se trataba del organismo de un shinigami común y corriente.

La criatura sería su verdadera poción "X", el resultado final.

—

Despertó tres días después. Su cuerpo descansó las horas que, en efecto, necesitaba. Se sintió entumecido y atontado, pero pronto reconoció que se hallaba en su propia habitación. Era de día, ya que el sol se colaba por las rendijas de su ventana. Estaba abrigado con una frazada, en pijama y. junto a él, en la mesa de luz, reconoció algunos elementos de su padre: termómetro, tensiómetro, estetoscopio y demás que no supo el fin.

¿Había cuidado de él?

Se tapó hasta la cabeza, suspirando con languidez. La vergüenza se había apoderado de su persona. ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su progenitor? Se mentalizó que no le importaba lo que opinara o dijese, nunca lo había hecho, no empezaría ese día. Así que se calzó con las pantuflas, se colocó los anteojos y salió del cuarto. La calma gobernaba, como siempre, en la mansión. Pudo percibir el silencio más cerrado y pesado que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, pero el ruido de la madera rechinar alertó a su padre. Uryuu lo vio, frente a él, sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos. No le llamó la atención el semblante agobiado, ni la postura abatida, al menos no tanto como esos ojos que parecían expresar lo que Ryuuken nunca podría decirle con palabras. El hombre extendió una mano, sin embargo el menor no supo interpretar el gesto por lo que, estirándose un poco más, lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo apenas.

Uryuu fue dócil, se encontraba demasiado impresionado por la actitud del mayor. Esperó por un grito, una cachetada o algún insulto, sin embargo Ryuuken no habló, fueron esos ojos lo que lo hicieron por él. Y así, de la nada, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Un " _papá_ " se prendió de los labio de Uryuu, pero no surgió.

—¿R-Ryuuken?

—Prométeme, Uryuu, promételo aunque sea por tu madre —rogó—, que nunca jamás, en todo lo que te queda de vida, volverás a hacer algo como esto. —La manera en decir esas palabras, siendo el mismo Ryuuken recio de siempre, pero entremezclado con un tono de ligera culpa, superó al joven.

Nunca había visto a su padre llorar, recordaba que una vez le "pareció" verle lágrimas cuando le preguntó algo sobre su madre poco después de fallecida; pero restando esa reminiscencia apagada y lejana, en absoluto había visto a Ryuuken Ishida tan doblegado, tan vulnerable y humano. ¡Vaya! Fue la primera y la última vez, pero esa imagen de su padre lo condicionó de por vida. A ambos.

—Lo… prometo. —Sus palabras surgieron apagadas, en un murmullo, pero con más firmeza lo reiteró—: Te juro que nunca más… —Se quedó a medio decir. 

Aún más importante, se hizo ese juramento a sí mismo. Un pacto con su alma: no volvería a lastimar a la persona que le había dado la vida; aquel que, a su manera, retorcida o no, le había dado todo. Aquel que, a su manera, cuestionable o no, siempre había estado a su lado. Incluso más allá de sus actitudes.

No quería volver a ver a su padre llorar, no quería ser él el causante de sus lágrimas.

Se juró no herir a las únicas personas que habían depositado un interés real en su bienestar. Cargaría sobre los hombros con el dolor, seguiría adelante aunque se tratara de un sendero cubierto de espinas; pero no volvería a preocuparlos así. Sintió que era lo mínimo que podía y debía hacer por su padre, por todos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía cambiar lo ocurrido. No obstante, de ahora en adelante, caminaría por ese camino de espinas con más prudencia. Y aunque el peso se tornara insostenible, no se permitiría ser tan egoísta. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero lo lograría, hallaría la forma... porque nunca olvidaría ese pacto tan personal, tan secreto, tan íntimo con su alma.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tabernanthe Iboga Baill: Tabernanthe Iboga es un arbusto de 1 a 5 m de alto, que se encuentra en la maleza de los bosques tropicales, pero con más frecuencia es cultivada en los jardines de la población nativa. El arbusto tiene un látex copioso, blanco y de olor desagradable. Las flores son diminutas y de color amarillento, rosado o manchadas de blanco y rosa; crecen en grupos de 5 a 12 flores y tienen una corola crateriforme de aproximadamente 1 cm de longitud con lóbulos torcidos. El fruto es ovoide y de punta amarillo—anaranjada; se presenta en pares y llega a ser tan grande como las aceitunas.
> 
> Los estudios químicos de Tabernanthe Iboga han demostrado la presencia de por lo menos una docena de alcaloides indólicos, siendo el más activo la ibogaína, que provoca visiones fantásticas, así como parálisis, convulsiones y hasta la muerte cuando se han ingerido dosis excesivas.
> 
> —Tabernanthe Iboga Baill conocida como: Iboga.
> 
> —El culto que rodea a T. Iboga en Gabón y en el Congo dota a los nativos de fortaleza para oponerse de manera sumamente tenaz a la propagación del cristianismo e islamismo en esa región.
> 
> —T. Iboga es empleado con fines mágicos—religiosos, sobre todo en el culto bwiti. Sirve para comunicarse con los antepasados y el mundo espiritual, así como para "reconciliarse con la muerte". Por otra parte, la droga se utiliza en ceremonias de iniciación.
> 
> T. Iboga también es conocido como un poderoso estimulante y afrodisíaco.
> 
> —La raíz fresca o seca se ingiere pura o remojada en vino de palma. Aproximadamente 10 g de polvo seco de la raíz se considera una dosis común que produce psicodelia.
> 
> —T. iboga contiene por lo menos una docena de alcaloides indólicos, siendo la ibogaína el más importante. Esta última es un fuerte estimulante psíquico, que en elevadas dosis produce efectos alucinógenos.
> 
> * Me reí mucho imaginándomelo a Ryuuken caminando por el seireitei como pancho por su casa.
> 
> * Soy un desastre para las escenas de luchas por eso no las desarrollo ToT perdón, apesto en ese terreno. A mi déjenme el lemon xD jajajaa!
> 
> * Las drogas repercuten en el desarrollo de un feto, aún si los padres no consumen durante la gestación, el hecho de que tengan sustancias determinadas en su organismo incluso antes de concebir condiciona a la criatura. Siempre de manera negativa, desde ya.


	6. Diario de un Quincy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Por lógica no incluiré absolutamente todos los días (uno por uno) si no aquellos que son relevantes para la historia._

**Día 1**

El terapeuta me aconsejó continuar con el diario. Dice que es una forma de auto exploración, para conversar conmigo mismo y que me servirá más adelante para hacer un balance y comparar, ver dónde estaba y dónde estoy parado.

La verdad es que ya le perdí sentido a esto del diario, pero si escribo es por el simple hecho de que siempre me gustó hacerlo. Mis dedos se mueven solos sin que yo se los exija, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Eso sí, he empezado uno nuevo. El viejo quiero que quede en el pasado.

Lamento que Ryuuken haya tenido que pasar la noche buena solo. En Navidad vino a visitarme y me trajo el diario nuevo como regalo. Me sentí raro y agradecido a la vez; desde mi infancia que no recuerdo que me haya obsequiado algo tangible, siempre fue dinero.

Yo no tenía nada para darle; le dije que en cuanto pudiera le tejería una bufanda. Si quería. No sé si le gustan las cosas que hago, nunca hablamos sobre eso.

El sólo asintió. Quizás lo hizo por compromiso.

(…)

**Día 3**

No he tenido la oportunidad de contar mis días en desintoxicación, sin embargo no hay nada relevante… salvo que ahora le he tomado cierta aversión al blanco.

¿Por qué en el lugar todo tenía que ser de ese color? —que ya sé, no es un "color" propiamente—: Las paredes, los uniformes, las ropas, el suelo, las sábanas… mi mente.

Me mantuve, como supongo que es de esperarse de mí, bastante apartado del grupo, alejado en un rincón por _motu proprio_. De todos modos no les agradaba, lo sé… una vez escuché decir que era un "niño mimado". Supongo que dudaron de que en realidad tuviera alguna adicción, porque para ser sincero no fue tan traumático; prácticamente no sufrí de abstinencia, al menos no la padeció mi cuerpo. La dependencia psicológica me llevó a tener arranques de euforia seguidos de una apatía absoluta. Me sentía desencajado, como si no fuera yo. Pánico, por momentos, paz, al segundo siguiente. Un verdadero loco.

No obstante, más allá de eso, no fue el calvario que creí que sería o que presencié en mis otros compañeros. Algunos parecían morir por la sobriedad o pronto a convertirse en asesinos seriales si no consumían a la brevedad. Algunos daban miedo.

Fue en esa semana que sospeché de la intervención del capitán Kurotsuchi. Es que no me explico, de otra forma, cómo pudo ser tan llevadera la desintoxicación teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de porquerías que ingerí en estos últimos meses. Hasta Ryuuken lo sospecha. La verdad es que estoy bastante entero.

Todavía recuerdo que le ofreció a mi padre administrarme una droga especial si cambiaba de lugares conmigo. Creí que no lo había hecho, pero… Aún conservo las marcas en mi cuello, por eso algo me dice que sí.

**Día 4**

Me enoja no poder contar minuciosamente sobre el centro, que si bien no fue hace mucho, lo tengo como una reminiscencia muy lejana (o soy pésimo/vago para la memoria a corto plazo). No me sentía "yo", como si mi cuerpo estuviera en verdad ahí, pero mi mente en otro sitio.

En cuanto salí, que fue en muy poco tiempo (no me sorprende que mis compañeros de rehabilitación me hayan tomado bronca por esto) se me permitió quedarme en casa siempre y cuando asistiera a terapia dos veces por semana, y como mínimo, sumado al calvario que ha de tener que atravesar Ryuuken con un Juez de Menores y asistentes sociales. Me siento culpable por eso, él está muy ocupado trabajando todo el día y sin embargo debe andar de un lado al otro por mí.

Es una lástima, pero no tengo otro familiar que se haga cargo.

(…)

**Día 7**

Prácticamente no puedo salir de mi casa, como un preso que ha cometido algún crimen que debe de pagar. Parece mentira como estigmatizan a uno. Ya ser adicto es castigo suficiente, no hace falta que, para colmo, te señalen. Uno ya siente la culpa y la vergüenza sin necesidad de que alguien o algo se lo recuerden constantemente.

Acepté continuar con la terapia apenas empezara enero porque cometí el error de prometérselo a Ryuuken y a mí mismo, sin embargo sinceramente no creo que me ayude demasiado. Me encuentro muy escéptico.

**Día 8**

Tuvimos el Año Nuevo más raro en la familia Ishida. Como se acostumbra entre nosotros no hicimos nada en especial, pero nos sentamos en el pasto como dos niños a ver los fuegos artificiales en completo silencio.

Nunca lo vi a mi padre echado así en la hierba, en pijama, con un cigarrillo en la mano y en la otra un vaso de whisky. Me tenté y tuve ganas de reír.

(...)

**Día 9**

Me cambiaron de profesional; una pena, me gustaba el anciano con cara desquiciada y pelos a lo Einstein, parecía un prófugo de la justicia, y su tono sereno y sarcástico… me caía bien.

La doctora Sasaki resultó ser una vieja compañera de mi padre que Isshin contactó especialmente, porque según parece ella está al tanto del excéntrico mundo que conforman los shinigami, hollows, quincys y demás actores de esta tragedia griega.

La idea es justamente que pueda ser sincero con ella sin que al mencionar la frase "dios de la muerte" me encierren en el loquero más cercano. Y funcionó, ella es una mujer bastante joven para mi gusto… digo, esperaba un profesional más viejo. Uno no puede evitar relacionar vejez con experiencia. Qué tonto prejuicio, ¿verdad?

Me siento a la deriva, sin saber para dónde salir corriendo… por momentos estoy a mil, como un hámster en su ruedita, al otro me siento como una ameba. Me paso el día "vegetando".

(…)

**Día 11**

La primera sesión la encontré algo desubicada y entrometida. Me preguntó sobre mí, qué tipo de sustancias consumía, cómo estaba conformada mi familia, qué hacía y dejaba de hacer. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de saber tanto? Yo pensaba que los psicólogos se encargaban por su cuenta de averiguar todas esas cosas con preguntas retóricas y perspicaces.

Quiero que me agrade, porque en teoría ella está para ayudarme. No sé porque me desagrada, si la observo objetivamente es una mujer muy simpática, no del tipo Kurosaki Isshin -gracias a Dios-, bonita, de largo cabello lacio y rubio… además de usar anteojos. Los miopes me persiguen: mi padre, mi psicóloga, yo…

Yo también me persigo, como un perro se persigue la cola… en un círculo constante.

(…)

**Día 13**

Toda una gran ironía: Un psiquiatra me recetó antidepresivos. Le dije serio, pero con profunda y recóndita gracia:

"Por pastillas como estas estoy aquí ¿y ustedes quieren que siga consumiéndolas?".

¿Quién los entiende? Están todos dementes.

Me aclaró que me las daría mi padre, una por noche, pues según parece tengo una orden de restricción: Debo permanecer a más de dos metros de cualquier objeto que parezca una pastilla. Ni aunque sean caramelos o botones -que afortunadamente los odio-, por las dudas.

No vaya a ser cosa que me dé una sobre dosis de insulina con _Tic Tac_.

**Día 14**

El primer día de terapia ladré, el segundo me mostré más predispuesto, pero el tercero me fui dando un portazo. Todo porque, en un momento que ella necesitó salir del consultorio por una llamada, tuve la genial idea de leer mi historia que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

Rezaba algo así como: "Problemas de vinculación y de poder". Me llamó poderosamente la atención, por eso cuando volvió le pregunté a que se refería (dejando de lado lo mal que estuve en revisar eso).

Me explicó, cuando ya no tuvo más opciones que ser sincera, que quizás mi principal problema radicaba en mi dificultad para vincularme y que esto se debía que no había podido superar los cambios drásticos sufridos en mi vida -como la muerte de mi abuelo-. Que no había roto las amarras que me ataban al pasado, a mi niñez. Que no puedo desenvolverme en el mundo adulto porque aún soy dependiente de mi padre. Todo eso lo adivinó en tan solo tres sesiones.

¿Dependiente de mi padre? Eso sí lo encontré insultante. Como si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de depender de él. Cuando le mencioné este detalle me respondió que constantemente y con afán -y que no me alarme, porque es común- esperaba demasiado de mi padre.

Que se comporte como uno… es lo que pide cualquier hijo. Pero no conforme con eso, se corrigió, para decirme que yo buscaba el amor, la aceptación y el orgullo de Ryuuken.

Supongo que lo que en verdad me molestó, ahora que estoy más calmo, es saber que en el fondo es un poco cierto… por mucho que me pese.

¡Pero no! Ahí no terminó de vapulearme y dejarme cual trapo de piso, la remató diciéndome que debido a todo eso soy tímido, tengo pocos amigos -que me cuestan conseguir- y evito las actividades sociales, no les caigo bien a las personas, me relaciono más con objetos que con humanos y me incomoda el contacto físico.

Desde ya que lo dijo con otras palabras, pero fue claro que quiso darme a entender todo eso. Como si no lo supiera; mi padre no paga setenta y cinco dólares la sesión para que alguien me diga lo que ya sé.

Por otro lado sospechaba -y esto fue lo que me enfureció- que tenía problemas de "poder"… o sea, que no tengo capacidad para influir mi propia vida.

Me valí la mayor parte de mi vida solo, al menos desde que falleció mi abuelo… ¡Ja!

En esa terapia casi más abandono.

Si no lo hice, por algo será… aún trato de averiguarlo.

(…)

**Día 16**

Odio las pastillas que me recetaron… me hacen dormir mucho. Hoy me quejé y me bajaron la dosis, pero igual, parezco un oso en época de hibernación, duermo alrededor de catorce horas si mi padre no me despierta.

(…)

**Día 19**

Casi me desmayo cuando Sasaki-san solicitó hacer terapia familiar, pero dijo que era elemental para mi terapia individual. Ahora sí creo que voy a perder la razón del todo, no me lo figuro a Ryuuken hablando sobre esas cosas que entre nosotros dos son tabúes.

Es más, el rostro de mi padre, cuando la doctora se lo mencionó, profesaba mi mismo desconcierto.

He de admitir que en realidad estoy aterrado, temo decir lo que no quiero decir y conjeturo que a Ryuuken le debe pasar similar; no lo adivino.

Al menos intentó zafar de la responsabilidad, alegar que no tenía tiempo y que para él carecía de sentido, pero la muy bruja le dijo adelante mío que era por mi bien. Papá me miró, resopló y… terminó accediendo.

**Día 20**

Camino al consultorio Ryuuken manejaba mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Se notaba el ambiente tenso y cargado de nerviosismo. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. ¿Para qué? En pocos minutos tendríamos que hacerlo.

Me pregunté sí terminaríamos masacrándonos en medio del despacho de la doctora. No soportaría verlo a mi padre llorando otra vez. ¡Dios! prefiero agarrarme a flechazos con él antes que eso.

Fue lo más extrañó que me sucedió en el último tiempo. Sí, es paradójico que lo diga dado que mi vida está hecha en base a sucesos extraordinarios (Quincys, partículas espirituales, Hollows…), pero verlo a Ryuuken hablando sobre mí fue chocante.

Al principio ella preguntó cómo veía la relación que nosotros dos teníamos:

"Mal".

Fue unánime la respuesta. La siguiente pregunta fue "por qué", que razones creía que había para explicar el llevarnos tan para atrás. Temblé, mi padre guardó silencio unos eternos segundos reflexionando seriamente al respecto hasta que sentenció seguro: "Uryuu es muy complicado".

"¡Ah! Tú no te quedas atrás", fue mi inmediata respuesta y juré ver intenciones de risa detrás de sus inexpresivos ojos, pero se mantuvo inmutable.

Las interrogaciones siguieron y hubo momentos en los que quise salir corriendo (otra vez), como cuando mencionaba mis defectos. Ya sé que soy difícil, pero es mi papá, se supone que debe tenerme paciencia y quererme tal cual soy.

Cuando profesé este pensar, porque Sasaki me hostigó hasta las lágrimas para que dijera lo que pensaba, Ryuuken expresó algo que me sacó de órbita:

"Que me queje al respecto no quiere decir que no te quiera".

Fue lo más lindo que me dijo desde aquella vez cuando la maestra de cuarto grado nos mandó a hacer un collage sobre la naturaleza y al mostrárselo opinó: "Pudo haber quedado peor, no te preocupes".

Casi más lloro de la emoción, pero como un idiota empecé a reírme ante la mirada atónita de los adultos.

"Nada", dije y agité la mano en un gesto que, suplicaba, ignorasen mi delirio. Para rematarla, la muy astuta se las ingenió para escarbar allí, en los temas más difíciles. Le consultó a mi padre sobre mis capacidades, si estaba satisfecho y qué opinaba al respecto.

"Bueno…" canturreó cual doctor "Es un chico muy capaz con algunas cosas".

"Vaya, el primer cumplido de mi vida por parte de mi padre". Esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Ryuuken, y es que desde que entramos no dejé de darle palazos con mis palabras. Se enojó y me lo hizo saber, lo que le dio pie a Sasaki para decirle que si tan fácil le resultaba expresarle las cosas que le molestaban de mi, debería intentarlo con aquellas, que al revés, le hacían sentir orgulloso.

Dos caricias y una cachetada, era lo que proponía la dama. Sí, claro; no lo veo a Ryuuken diciéndome: "Buen trabajo, hijo".

No respondió nada, se lo notaba irritable, incómodo y molesto. Guardó silencio y la conversación entre los tres siguió su marcha volcándose lentamente al tema más tabú en la familia Ishida (que la conformamos nosotros dos solamente, claro): Mi madre. No obstante por falta de tiempo eso lo dejamos para otra sesión o cuando se diera la oportunidad de conversar al respecto.

En conclusión, fue "divertido"; pero me odié, porque una inoportuna lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, y lo peor de todo, que Ryuuken me secundó.

Patético.

En el coche volvimos igual que como fuimos: atrapados en un silencio desgarrador, la única diferencia que nuestros ojos estaban algo húmedos, los que nos llevaba a actuar como si el otro no existiera.

De mi parte por vergüenza, y tal vez de su parte presumo que lo mismo.

Aborrezco reconocerlo, sin embargo en algunos aspectos somos iguales.

**Día 21**

En la sesión a solas Sasaki me confesó que tiene mucho que trabajar con mi padre, tanto o más que conmigo. Es sabido que la razón principal que justifica la presencia de esta "raza" de humanos llamadas "psicólogos" se deben en gran parte a los padres.

Sí, los traumas que ellos, en algunos casos (la mayoría) sin saberlo y sin buscarlo, nos causan. Y que seguramente nosotros les causaremos a nuestros hijos.

Así ellos tienen para seguir trabajando y comiendo.

Me explicó y me pidió que no juzgara a Ryuuken, que él tiene sus propios dramas y asuntos internos que resolver, que tuviera paciencia.

No es lindo que tu propio progenitor te insulte o te desvalorice, es sabido que eso mella en el espíritu de un hijo, pero él no lo hace por maldad o porque no me quiera, sino porque es su forma de intentar ayudarme a superarme, a independizarme y a hacerme fuerte; y cree que está bien. Eso entendí, o eso me dio a entender Sasaki-san.

(…)

**Día 23**

Ayer a la noche, durante la cena, tuve una conversación con mi padre muy… rara. Últimamente todo me resulta insólito, o al menos como se van dando las cosas. No puedo decir que me gusta o no, supongo que es normal no saberlo cuando se trata de algo así; pero luego de un silencio sepulcral comenzó a platicar prácticamente solo (desde ya que a mí, pero yo me entretuve triturando la zanahoria) sobre el rumbo de mi vida; no le presté real atención hasta que me habló de "alquilar un departamento".

Lo expuso con algo de recelo, me observó de una manera muy particular, como si buscara adivinar qué reacción o qué postura tomaba ante sus palabras. Tomé aire y perdí mi mirada en el plato simulando tenerle más interés a la pobre zanahoria descuartizada.

"Sólo si quieres", completó dubitativo y perturbado.

O sea, me estaba dando la posibilidad de elegir qué hacer. No estoy en un momento pleno de mi vida, no puedo ni decidir qué ropa ponerme sin que sea una odisea, no me siento capacitado para resolver asuntos más complejos.

"Pues…". Fue toda mi respuesta por un largo rato, hasta que posé la vista en él y con fingida indiferencia agregué: "Preferiría quedarme aquí, por un tiempo… al menos hasta que vea qué hacer".

"Igual hasta que no termine el tratamiento no puedes estar solo". Era sabido. Me sentí idiota. Mi padre bebió un sorbo de vino y de nuevo nos embargó un silencio escalofriante.

"Entonces hay tiempo", musité, por el simple hecho de comentar algo que quebrase el entorno espeso que con tanta facilidad Ryuuken lograba crear entre los dos.

"Pero… ¿quieres?".

Lo miré fijo, intentando adivinar ahora yo cuál era su postura. No entendía el fin de su pregunta y supe que esta era capciosa. Decidí ser sincero, algo que Sasaki-san me aconsejó, no ocultar lo que siento, porque eso acarrea consecuencias evidentes para mí y casi siempre de forma negativa. Es decir, que después no me queje de que el mundo esté en mi contra si yo no le comunico mi sentir (la adivinación es un arte oculto para la mayoría de las personas).

"La verdad… prefiero quedarme un tiempo más aquí" Iba a agregar ¨contigo¨, pero algo me detuvo. "Después tendré mucho tiempo para estar solo".

Sonó muy ridículo lo que dije y hasta yo me sorprendí, aun más cuando percibí con claridad como mi padre dejaba de tensar los músculos faciales regalándome una imperceptible sonrisa de paz.

¿Estaba esperando que le dijera eso? Ryuuken es un tipo excéntrico, sin dudas. ¿Quién lo entiende? Ni él logra hacerlo.

Intuyo que la razón principal es que me da pena dejarlo en soledad, él no tiene amigos, ni vida social. Si no estoy yo para que por lo menos tenga alguien con quien pelear temo que caiga en una honda y previsible depresión.

Es más, lo veo y es una persona "deprimente", pero en el buen sentido. Le comenté esto a Sasaki una vez y se rió con ganas con lo de "en el buen sentido". Me preguntó qué quería decir con eso y le respondí que no lo consideraba una persona perdedora o patética, era un hombre que bien o mal había triunfado en la vida, tenía un trabajo y puesto exitoso, un hijo perfecto (esto le arrancó una nueva carcajada), pero era un tipo muy triste. Parecía estar siempre agobiado bajo esa máscara de frialdad y dureza.

Indagó sobre esto, qué pensaba al respecto, le contesté lo lógico: "Es mi padre, ¿cómo no va a preocuparme?". Luego guardé silencio.

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta de cuánto me importa Ryuuken en verdad.

**Día 24**

Hoy vino Honshou-san a visitarme; me asombró de una manera inimaginable. Debo admitir que en el fondo esperaba realmente por Inoue, Sado o Kurosaki; sin embargo no es de extrañarse que no quieran venir… en este último tiempo los traté muy mal.

Me sentí triste y creo que Honshou lo notó, aunque intenté comportarme como siempre y en algo funcionó, porque antes de irse luego de su fugaz visita declaró: "Me alegre ver al mismo Ishida de siempre".

Sí, el altanero y mal humorado Ishida.

Luego de que se fue me quedé sentado en la vereda de mi casa viéndola partir y analicé la situación. Seguramente que Sado le debía haber dicho dónde vivía, si bien averiguar mi dirección no es complicado de hacer con un poco de buena voluntad. Anidé en mi pecho la esperanza o la impresión de que quizás la habían enviado a ella para ver cuánto ladraba o si mordía.

No obstante, enseguida, deseché esta posibilidad. Teóricamente los otros tres son mis amigos, no necesitan enviar a alguien para saber cómo estoy, deberían venir por su cuenta.

Tengo que dejar de insistir con ser el ombligo del mundo. La gente tiene "vida", eso que actualmente yo no tengo.

**Día 25**

Me siento mal… culpable. Soy una basura. Los juzgué precipitadamente. Al final sí, Chizuru había sido una mera pantalla, pues hoy a la mañana vinieron a verme los chicos y me lo confesaron.

Por poco más y me da un paro de la conmoción, tardé en salir a recibirlos porque no podía deshacerme del nudo en la garganta. Qué incómoda situación. Detesto sentirme así. Es como si todos los sentimientos que con afán buscaba ocultar surgieran juntos, atacándome de golpe.

Es injusto, no estoy preparado para esto. No puedo ser una persona demostrativa pese a que admito ser sentimental. Tuve ganas de abrazarlos y pedirles perdón a los gritos, pero me contuve; con franqueza, no me hubiera salido, al menos no natural como yo esperaba.

Estaba Kurosaki… El alma casi más se me va al Seireitei cuando lo vi.

Éramos los mismos de siempre, la única diferencia es que Kurosaki estaba muy peculiar; no habló casi en ningún momento y se mantuvo sobrio con la mirada perdida. Me pregunté si le habían obligado a ir, no me sorprendía que Inoue le hubiera insistido hasta el hartazgo.

De ser así, ¿para qué vino? De nuevo me sentí afligido. Es impresionante como en un segundo mis sentimientos varían de alegría a tristeza. Aún tengo estos cambios de humor que me exasperan.

La visita de nuevo fue breve, Inoue habló todo el tiempo, Sado acotó algunas cosas, Kurosaki y yo nos manteníamos en nuestro papel de chicos rudos y secos.

Tragicómico, sin dudas. Cuando se fueron me quedé con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios. Les confesé que estaba "preso" y que no podía salir solo de mi casa, pero que en cuanto pudiera iríamos los cuatro al cine.

Propuse invitar a Honshou… no sé… me cae bien. Pensar que en la época escolar casi ni nos hablábamos.

Al final terminamos programando salir inclusive con Tatsuki, y ya que estábamos, Keigo y Mizuiro, para después desechar todos esos planes y concluir que sería bueno salir nosotros cuatro nada mas, al menos una vez.

Me sentí parte de un grupo y más allá de que siempre me gustó estar solo, por esta vez me pareció bien. O sea, puedo estarlo cuando quiera… pero puedo tener amigos también, ¿no? No es pecado.

(…)

**Día 27**

Por primera vez esperé con ganas la sesión con Sasaki, tenía muchas cosas guardadas en mi cabeza que necesitaba expresar y analizar con ella. La visita de los chicos dio vueltas mi mundo. Hubo muchas cuestiones que aparecieron de la nada, una de ellas, y era evidente, mi no-vida.

Todos ya sabían, más o menos, qué iban a seguir estudiando, mientras que yo ni siquiera terminé el secundario. Esto me surgió cuando Honshou me comentó que quería ser veterinaria, no obstante me revolucionó cuando fue Inoue quien me lo interrogó.

"Puedes estudiar lo que quieras, Ishida-kun… terminar el secundario será cosa de parpadear para ti", me había dicho; ella siempre tan amable para conmigo pese a haberme comportado como un asqueroso en estos meses.

Hablé mucho en el consultorio, me descargué. Tomé agua como cien veces. Nunca en mi vida había hablado tanto. Sasaki-san me escuchó y casi no pudo meter bocado alguno porque yo no dejaba de parlotear.

Parecía aspiradora en hi: hacía preguntas, me las respondía solo, sacaba conclusiones, retomaba otro asunto, volvía sobre lo mismo, avanzaba sobre otras cuestiones. Y así.

Creo que la volví loca en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

En resumen, lo que saqué en limpio de la consulta, era que sin dudas terminaría el secundario, cuanto antes, y luego vería qué estudiar.

No quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre, la medicina no me interesa; quizás diseño. ¿Diseño industrial? Porque es una profesión más masculina.

¿?

Lo digo en broma. Sinceramente no sé que seguir, nunca me senté a pensarlo porque siempre tuve en mente seguir la carrera de mi padre (me resultaba hasta cierto punto lógico). Sin embargo de lo que estoy seguro es que no voy a estudiar medicina. Confieso que la idea me tienta ya que Kurosaki sí lo hará. Sería divertido tenerlo como compañero y continuar fastidiándonos en clase.

Pero no. Ya sería acoso, y bastante tuvo conmigo el año pasado.

Ahora el tema es ¿cómo se lo digo a Ryuuken? Sasaki-san me dijo que había tiempo para eso, que cuando surgiese el asunto se lo planteara con calma. Le confesé que tenía pavor, no por su reacción si no por su sentir y que prefería que ella, sutilmente, sacara el tema en una de las sesiones familiares para que yo pudiera decírselo y ella lo convenciera de que era lo mejor para mí.

No sé por qué, pero cuando le propuse este plan comenzó a reír como una desquiciada. Para mí no es gracioso… ella no lo tiene a Ryuuken como padre.

**Día 28**

La sesión que con Ryuuken evitamos con tanto ahínco llegó. Se lo notaba alterado y embarazoso por hablar de mamá. Yo no me acuerdo mucho de ella, sólo de sus ojos y un poco su rostro. Admito que para él debió ser más difícil que para mi hablar sobre ella en la terapia.

Son muchas cosas por contar las que se dijeron… tantas que no sé por dónde empezar; y me sirvió para tener una visión distinta sobre mi padre.

Mientras escribo esto se me caen las lágrimas; no me dejan ver las muy bastardas y para colmo me corren la tinta.

Todo surgió cuando Sasaki le preguntó por qué no había hablado o no hablaba sobre ella conmigo.

"Porque era muy chico para entender algunas cosas".

"¿Y ahora?".

Él, fiel devoto a su único amigo: el silencio, permaneció callado hasta que aceptó que quizás yo ya estaba preparado para escucharlo.

Mi desconcierto fue inexplicable.

El que permaneció con la boca cerrada fui yo, porque me había quedado sin palabras y con ansias de escuchar lo que mi padre le expresaba a Sasaki-san; por momentos parecía ser una sesión a solas, es decir, Ryuuken no me contemplaba, me contaba a mí, pero la miraba a la doctora, con los ojos húmedos.

Escribir sobre todo esto me da escalofríos. Dejó todo por mi padre cuando se enamoraron; fue elemental que Ryuuken lo narrara, puesto que se trató de un elemento de suma importancia cuando ella enfermó. Ahí surgió el nombre de Urahara Kisuke junto con el de Isshin Kurosaki.

Ellos intentaron ayudar, uno, buscando la posible causa y cura para el gigai, el otro buscando casi lo mismo, nada más que en el cuerpo, ya que la enfermedad que poseía era una dolencia humana, común y corriente, o al menos pretendiendo aliviarle el dolor. Ahí es donde Kurosaki apareció prendido de la boca de mi padre.

Se me heló la piel y la sangre.

Ryuuken en ese entonces había dejado la casa de mi abuelo; por lo que expresó, y me costó creerlo y aún no lo hago del todo, él le dio la espalda. Los pocos Quincy ancianos que quedaban, porque sí, no era el único, a su vez también.

No estaba bien visto que un Quincy anduviera a la par con un shinigami. Muchos pensaban así después de la masacre.

Me enojé, porque no me gustaba que hablara así del abuelo.

"¡Es mentira… el abuelo jamás haría algo así… él nunca detestó a los shinigami, al contrario!". Le grité eufórico, sacado de mis casillas. Él, en cambio, no se molestó; me examinó calmo y dijo algo que me descolocó del todo:

"La gente cambia, Uryuu… sobre todo cuando al hacerse viejos se dan cuenta de sus errores".

Me quedé sereno en la silla, inspeccionándolo cual desconocido. Sin ir más lejos, el ejemplo más viviente para mí era él. Justamente mi padre.

Sin apoyo moral, sin apoyo de la familia, sin apoyo económico, mi madre murió. Las dos únicas personas que buscaron ayudarlos no pudieron hacer nada. Entonces… mi padre terminó de estudiar medicina, carrera que se vio truncada cuando apareció la enfermedad de mi madre y se juró trabajar duro, ganar dinero para que nunca más sucediera eso.

"Ya ve" susurró riendo sarcástico "en este mundo si eres pobre, no puedes enfermarte… te espera una muerte horrible. No niego que el destino habría sido el mismo, pero si al menos, en ese tiempo, hubiese contado con el dinero para poder aliviarle el dolor y que tuviera una muerte más digna…" continuó con una lagrima aprisionada en los ojos que rodó inclemente sobre la mejilla, noté que no la pudo contener más. "¿Y de que me sirvió a mí tener poderes de Quincy? De nada. ¿De qué me sirvió ser quincy? Precisamente por eso ella murió sola".

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no terminar llorando yo también, él se contuvo e intentó mostrarse impasible e inquebrantable, pero Sasaki-san se las había rebuscado para derribar todas esas barreras.

**Día 29**

Mi papá, a solas, me confesó que cuando mamá falleció se comprometió a darme una vida digna en la que no me faltara nada, temía que me sucediera algo similar o que volviese a pasar y no quería perder lo único que tenía.

Es un perseguido y fatalista.

Mi abuelo se acercó más a nosotros cuando ella ya no estuvo; me contó cómo era la relación con él causándome extrema sorpresa… digo, en lo parecido que es la situación actual entre nosotros dos. Me reveló que en una de las tantas discusiones que tuvieron, su padre le manifestó: "No cometas los mismos errores que yo, hijo".

No supo lo que quiso decir en su momento, pero que ahora, en el presente, lo entendía con claridad. Lo noté muy humano, muy vulnerable y frágil… tuve ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo no lo hice.

Me arrepiento, pues me quedé con las ganas.

Me relató, asimismo, que el abuelo era un hombre muy difícil, criado a la vieja usanza, con sus manías e ideales, pero que yo, con mi presencia, logré ablandar su corazón y cambiarlo por completo. Al final me declaró que estaba contento, que le hacía "bien" saber que su padre no murió en soledad, que me tuvo al menos a mí.

Expresó que su intención no es derribar la imagen que tengo de Souken, ni empañar los bellos recuerdos, lo único que -yo aseguraba- tenía como bueno de mi infancia… quizás por eso nunca me habló de todo esto, pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho, en resumidas cuentas mi abuelo fue un humano; todos cometemos errores, todos tenemos nuestros defectos y virtudes, nunca dejamos de aprender, y cuando nos hacemos viejos, también sabios, porque aprendemos de esas fallas.

Me gustó tener una visión más completa de quien fuera mi mentor de niño… conocer esas cosas que no me permiten idealizarlo tanto. No dejo de quererlo y de agradecerle su presencia y enseñanzas, y sé que mi papá tampoco. Le gratifica que me haya dado una escala de valores tan firmes y nobles, esa que él no pudo darme por estar tan ocupado trabajando en salvar a los vivos.

Sasaki-san me dijo algo revelador, que evidentemente esto me servía para no idealizar por demás a Souken, entenderlo a mi padre y madurar al darme cuenta de que las personas actúan, piensan y sienten en base a las experiencias positivas y negativas de la vida.

(…)

**Día 31**

Estuve averiguando un poco, luego de la sesión, sobre la enfermedad de mamá… Dios santo, la medicación para afectados de cáncer rebasan los mil dólares mensuales, sin quitarle importancia a la quimioterapia, que suele ser semanal dependiendo de la gravedad o estado de la enfermedad.

Es cierto lo que dice mi padre: en este país si eres pobre no puedes enfermarte; pero menos mal que existen personas como el señor Kurosaki… él primero atiende y luego pregunta por la obra social.

Supongo que mi papá es igual, ahora entiendo porque el hospital de Karakura tiene tan buena fama. Con él como director no es de asombrarse que gente de todo Japón venga aquí a atenderse, sobre todo la gente pobre.

Y con razón siempre anda de viaje, siendo citado por los directivos del ministerio de Salud. Se lo deben querer comer crudo, ya que por su culpa están perdiendo su negocio. Sin embargo aunque pretendieron bajarlo, todos quieren que mi papá siga siendo el director.

He de admitir y me sorprende esto, pero estoy muy orgulloso de Ryuuken.

Eso sí, el dinero sigue siendo su Dios… a los que puede les vacía los bolsillos y así compensa. Además, en cuanto tiene la oportunidad, manda a los pacientes que no tienen para pagar, a la clínica Kurosaki, siempre y cuando no se trate de algo que deba ser atendido sí o sí en el hospital (como cirugías o casos complejos) En este momento comprendo porque la clínica de los Kurosaki prospera con lo justo, lo peor de todo es que a Isshin-san parece no disgustarle… a ese tipo nunca le molesta nada. Es como si le debiera algo a mi padre. A veces siento que Ryuuken no me ha contado todo sobre su aparente enemistad con Kurosaki-san, que algo de su pasado me oculta.

Bueno, volviendo al tema: eso no me hace sentir tan orgulloso, tiene un serio problema con el dinero; no puede ser que todo gire en torno a ello en su mundo, eso es muy triste. No me gusta que sea una persona tan materialista a la par de ese lado humano, ya que opaca todas sus bondades… las pocas virtudes que tiene.

Le pedí a Sasaki-san que hablara de ese tema con él y me dijo que tenía que "entenderlo"… constantemente me dice lo mismo.

(…)

**Día 33**

Hoy pasó algo muy gracioso… o bueno, no tanto, pero a nosotros dos nos causó gracia. Estaba ordenando mi cuarto y como siempre Ryuuken apareció para molestarme que "dame la ropa sucia para lavarla, acomoda los libros, no olvides correr los muebles y limpiar abajo".

Continuamente me hace lo mismo, tiene que estar atrás mío para mandonearme, como si a mi edad no supiera lo que tengo que hacer, encima es MI cuarto, lo limpio como yo quiero. Terminé explotando:

"¿Qué me dices a mi? Ve a ordenar tu cuarto. El muerto se ríe del degollado".

"No me hables así, jovencito". Quiso molestarse, cual hábito, pero le nació flojo el reto, lo que me llevó a mí a aplacarme, ir hasta donde estaba de pie, sacarlo por la espalda y echarlo educadamente como me lo solicitó.

"Ve a buscarme la escoba". Hasta ahí nada gracioso, lo sé, pero cuando se estaba yendo lo llamé: "Ah, pá, no olvides poner el lavarropas".

Lo dije sin pensarlo y por eso me quedé, de inmediato, viéndolo en silencio; él también me observaba, como si le hubiera confesado algún pecado siniestro. Parecía una de esas telenovelas de la tarde. Con mis ojos bien abiertos me tapé la boca, mientras que Ryuuken permanecía con esa expresión de desorientación en el rostro y luego… mi honda carcajada.

Reí de nerviosismo, de confusión… no sé, pero me sorprendió lo natural que me brotó esa simple palabra. Y el muy tonto escrutándome como si lo acabara de insultar, como si en vez de "pá" me hubiera surgido un "estúpido".

Ante mi risa -que confieso era de nerviosismo dada la situación atípica- él, para mayor sorpresa, largó una carcajada amortiguada. ¿De qué nos reíamos? No lo sabíamos, pero era evidente que a los dos nos causó gracia ALGO… y lo más patético era que más gracia nos causaba no saber de qué nos carcajeábamos.

Yo me tentaba con él y él conmigo:

"Idiota. ¿De qué te ríes? Deja de reírte".

"Tú deja de reírte, que no puedo parar", le reclamé jocoso. Negó con la cabeza, dio una fuerte pitada, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y bajó las escaleras riéndose quedamente.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi reír, aunque no lo hizo con las mismas ganas que yo, pero fue especial el momento. Sí, no será uno muy particular en el que haya pasado algo digno de contar en una cena ni en un día especial, ni nada similar, pero para nosotros dos fue sin dudas un instante muy particular y personal.

Un momento nuestro. Y casi la primera vez que no lo llamé por su nombre después de tantos años.

(…)

**Día 44**

Por diez Ryuuken me sale un "papá", él piensa que lo hago a propósito. No sé, supongo que en algunos casos sí, es decir, aprendí que consigo mucho más cosas de su parte cuando no lo llamo por su nombre y sí por el rol familiar que ocupa.

Hoy lo empleé ladinamente:

"Papá… ¿puedo salir a caminar un rato? Prometo volver rápido".

Él me observó, frunció la frente, sumamente fastidiado porque adivinó mi juego, y accedió derrotado:

"Abrígate bien que hace frío; nada más que veinte minutos".

Lo miré defraudado, había logrado mi objetivo, no obstante quería caminar hasta la plaza y sentarme allí un lapso considerable de tiempo; quizás escribir un poco, estar bajo el cielo, pasear para salir del encierro.

"¡Vamos! No me sirven veinte minutos. ¿Qué puedo hacer en veinte? Ir a dar una vuelta manzana. Prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez… pá" rematé aguantando la risa y casi lo conseguí, pero cometí el grave error de bromear: "Te juro que no voy a robar o a prostituirme para drogarme".

Montó en cólera, como antes cuando lo sacaba de quicio. Terminamos a los gritos, discutiendo, y yo encerrado en mi cuarto. No entendió que era un chiste, y según él, yo no entendía que con eso no debía bromear NUNCA frente a él.

Me sentí mal y encima terminé más enclaustrado que antes. No bajé hasta la cena, Ryuuken seguía enfadado conmigo y me aseguró que no me pensaba dejar salir ni cinco minutos a comprar el pan a la esquina. Le reproché esto y me recitó que aún era menor de edad y que él decidía por mí… que cuando fuera mayor podría hacer lo que me viniera en ganas.

Parecíamos volver a los viejos tiempos. No probé bocado. Al final de la cena no soporté más la situación y le pedí perdón.

Él hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza sin esbozar palabra alguna.

Me sentí más aliviado.

(…)

**Día 56**

Hoy tuve una de las sesiones más difíciles, hubo varias en las que terminé incluso llorando, sin embargo en esta ocasión, si bien no me largué a hacerlo a moco tendido, me sentí bastante engorroso.

Hablé en principio sobre Kurotsuchi. Y me di cuenta de que ya no le guardo rencor por el pasado, ni estoy enojado por el presente. A su manera creo que intentó ayudarme, hubo ocasiones en las que consideré que ese era su fin. Desconozco las respuestas; calculo que la gente como él siempre será incomprendida.

No le agradezco lo malo, pero si lo poco bueno que me dejó, pues para bien o para mal, gracias a él aprendí muchas cosas de mí mismo y me fortalecí. No es por darle un crédito que quizás no se merezca, pero de no haber sido por su participación, quizás nunca me encontraría en este punto actual, viendo todo como lo veo ahora.

No lo juzgo… no es ni bueno ni malo, es Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Supe, en lo más recóndito de mi alma, que jamás lo olvidaría; hay personas o momentos que quedan grabadas a fuego en la piel, e intuyo que él será una de esas... por lo que me queda de vida.

No me molesta este detalle, para nada.

La conversación varió, paulatinamente, hacia Kurosaki. Me costó horrores hablar sobre él con la doctora, pero también fue bueno quitarme todos esos sentires de encima y compartirlos con alguien.

Comprendí que tenía la necesidad de hablar a solas con él, de darle las gracias y pedirle perdón. Por mucho que me costase, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Quería! hacerlo. El problema era buscar la circunstancia idónea, esperar a que él viniera o yo fuera… ¿Quién sabe?

Lo quiero… de eso estoy plenamente seguro.

No podré quitar nunca de mi cabeza la vez que fue a buscarme al Seireitei; sus ojos, su imagen, sus palabras. Él vive preocupados por todos, lo hizo por Rukia, por Inoue cuando le tocó su turno, y seguramente lo haría por Sado. Será por eso que lo adoro tanto.

Pienso en él y sonrío, pero abrigo un insondable desconsuelo, tanto que a veces tengo ganas de llorar. Qué contradictorio.

No cambiaría nada de lo que hice o pasó en mi vida porque me hacen la persona que soy, bueno o malo, no me importa, pero me formaron así; sin embargo desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas distintas sólo con Kurosaki: no haber sido tan maldito con él, explicarle lo que me pasaba.

Me pregunto qué pensará de mí… que soy un idiota, seguro.

(…)

**Día 60**

Sasaki me recomendó seguir con mi rutina, por eso hoy la llamé a Inoue para pedirle moldes, quiero hacer ropa, me siento estancado, todos los días son iguales y no hago nada más que escribir, leer, mirar un poco de televisión, discutir con papá, volver a leer y volver a agarrarme con él.

Ryuuken me acompañó al colegio para averiguar cómo eximirme y debo rendir un examen por cada materia; tengo menos de dos semanas, nada más, para hacerlo. Fue bueno salir y caminar hasta allí, me sentí mucho mejor después, con más ánimo.

(…)

**Día 71**

Me planté firme en la sesión de hoy: quiero dejar la medicación. Sasaki-san me dijo que estaba bien, pero que tenía que dejarla gradualmente, a fin de mes me la sacarían por completo, no obstante debía conversarlo antes con el psiquiatra; le informé que me daba igual lo que dijeran, no la tomaría más.

Ella me sonrió y asintió. La dejaré poco a poco.

No quiero depender de un fármaco, no quiero esa felicidad falsa. Debería poder lograrlo por mi cuenta sin necesidad de una pastilla.

Percibo que las cosas en mi vida van marchando. Rendí bien todas las materias en menos de lo apostado y oficialmente concluí con la secundaria.

(…)

**Día 73**

Creo que me gustaría estudiar diseño textil (previsible en mí). Hoy pasó Inoue un rato por mi casa y me mostró el plan de estudio que le habían dado.

Se entusiasmó con la idea, dice que será divertido tenerme como compañero de nuevo. Me contó como queja que las clases están llenas de chicas y hay pocos hombres; no es de admirarse.

Estimo que en el fondo, lo que nos agrada, es la idea de estudiar en un lugar que nos permita no dejar Karakura, ya que Sado rechazó una beca en un conservatorio de música bastante importante para trabajar aquí y no irse.

Me alegró enormemente descubrir que Kurosaki también se quedará en la ciudad, tiene un viaje largo hasta la Universidad, sin embargo le permite permanecer en su casa; él siempre fue muy apegado a su familia, no lo veo feliz dejando a sus hermanas y su padre desolados.

Quizás por eso decidió estudiar medicina ya que tanto Sado como Inoue aseguraban que el único que no estaba trepando por las paredes de la emoción era él, le gustaba la idea de estudiar dicha carrera, ¿pero nunca se sentó a preguntarse si esa era su verdadera afición?

Deduzco que uno no lo sabe hasta que lo intenta y en tal caso la vocación puede ir formándose. De todos modos Kurosaki es una persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de la gente, lo veo bien puesto como doctor. De esa forma podría seguir ayudando salvando a los vivos, y a los muertos como shinigami.

Creo que lo que no le debe entusiasmar es la suma exorbitante que su padre debe pagar; hay muchas universidades mucho más baratas que esa, pero claro, implicaría tener que instalarse en otro lugar. Y ahora me explico por qué Sado le consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo, los fines de semana, en el bar donde toca con su banda. Le pregunté que si de "bailarina exótica" y Sado rompió a reír… yo me sorprendí por esto y él por haberme escuchado hacer un chiste así.

Tengo ganas de ver a ese shinigami bruto, pero hasta ahora no volvió.

(…)

**Día 84**

Al final no fue tan trágico como vaticiné plantearle la idea a mi padre de estudiar otra carrera que la que él tenía en mente para mí. Con algo de fastidio musitó: "Me lo esperaba".

No supe cómo tomarlo, sin embargo opté por quedarme sosegado; lo bueno es que no había explotado ni impuesto nada por la fuerza.

En la sesión familiar, frente a Sasaki a modo de testigo, prometió pagarme los estudios. Yo igual quiero trabajar, debería tener mi propio dinero aunque no lo necesite.

Ryuuken me dijo que podía conseguirme un empleo en el hospital, eso sí, de limpieza o cadete. Por mi está bien, cualquier trabajo dignifica a la persona, no entiendo a la gente como mi padre que desvalorizan algunas labores; este es honrado, siempre y cuando honre a la persona; pero se explicó que pretende que yo haga algo más, ya que merezco un puesto mejor dado que soy capaz en muchas cosas y es un desperdicio para mi inteligencia.

Recuperé mi capacidad de asombro puesto que eso, sin vacilar, era un cumplido. Que me parta un rayo si no. Me alegré por sus palabras, pero igual mantuve mi postura: Un trabajo, sea cual fuese, es meritorio. No es menos el que barre la calle que el que ocupa un sillón presidencial.

Sasaki-san me pidió de nuevo que entendiera su sentir: A fin de cuentas un padre siempre anhela lo mejor y lo más exitoso para su hijo. Yo pienso "mientras sea feliz", ¿qué importa si me dedico a despiojar monos en un zoológico?

No íbamos a llegar a ningún lado con esa discusión (serena discusión) por eso dejamos el tema zancado. Cada uno tenía su postura y punto.

Al termino de esa sesión familiar Sasaki-san advirtió que era la última, no obstante si Ryuuken quería podía conseguirle otro profesional (porque no podía atendernos a los dos por igual, algo de la ética… qué sé yo) para una individual. No exagero si digo que casi más sale corriendo.

Sin embargo lo que me descolocó en esa última terapia fue que mi padre (Ryuuken Ishida alias "No sonrío en Navidad ni en Año Nuevo") le regaló una sonrisa y le estrechó sin necesidad la mano, y no conforme con eso, completó la escena expresando: "Es una pena no volver a verla".

Me quedé a cuadritos. ¡Y no le soltaba la mano! ¡Viejo verde degenerado! ¡Le llevaba casi diez años de diferencia! Bueno… casi nueve, ¡pero no importa! Lo que cuenta es la actitud. Peor todavía: ella tampoco la retiraba ni se mostraba desagradada por tal contacto, al contrario, parecía a gusto con él y se quedaron los dos -ignorándome olímpicamente- hablando sobre banalidades, asuntos relativos a la época de estudio, la vida personal de cada uno y la de Isshin.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Y yo tan ciego; nunca me doy cuenta de nada cuando se trata de mí o algo circundante. Ahora es cuando me caen todas las fichas y noto que esto no empezó hoy.

Me sentí molesto. Muy fastidioso; tomé lo de ellos a modo de traición.

A Ryuuken, rumbo a casa, le gruñí un par de veces. Sasaki-san, en la sesión a solas, se dio cuenta en un suspiro… me encontraba muy antipático, más que otras veces.

Ese día lo que saqué en conclusión era que estaba celoso.

(…)

**Día 87**

Lo pensé, le di vueltas al tema un millar de veces: no me molesta compartir mi padre con alguien… sí me aterra la idea de que… no sé. Dios… es que siempre o casi siempre fuimos nosotros dos… él sólo me tenía a mí y yo a él. No la quiero a esa bruja cerca de Ryuuken.

Me odio. Porque por más que busque con tanto afán no logro despreciarla en verdad. Es bonita, inteligente, bondadosa y cálida. Aparte, lo hace sonreír. Y no de esas muecas forzadas o urbanas; con ella son naturales.

**Día 88**

Hoy papá me acompañó a la sesión individual, le dije que podía entrar solo, que se quedara afuera esperando en el auto o dándole de comer a los pajaritos en el parque… en pocas palabras que se perdiera. Pero no, el señorito quería ver a la dama, me di cuenta; excusó que correspondía saludarla.

_Sí, claro._

Esta vez no tuve con que disfrazarlo; no quise hablar del tema con Sasaki e hice lo imposible para conseguirlo. Me comentó que faltaba poco para darme el alta, unas pocas sesiones más. En el instante que esa información arribó a mis oídos toda mi furia y aprensión desapareció de un plumazo.

(…)

**Día 91**

En el desayuno medité bien las palabras a emplear, hasta que después de pensarlo y no sacar nada en limpió terminé por decir de forma tosca y áspera: "¿Si tanto te gusta por qué no la invitas a cenar?".

¿O ya lo hizo y ni me enteré?

"¿De quién hablas?". Dejó su periódico de lado y me escudriñó atónito.

Algo molesto por su enmascaramiento, le di un sorbo a mi café entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sasaki-san", musité juicioso.

Su réplica fue un gruñido, para luego volver al periódico simulando que leía.

"¿Por qué no?", contraataqué, sin darme por vencido; quería que al menos me lo admitiera, sin embargo ahora pienso que tal vez ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba.

"Pues… es tu psicóloga".

"No mi novia" contradije. "¿Qué tiene de malo?".

"Ética profesional", respondió taciturno. "No puede involucrarse sentimentalmente con un paciente".

"Yo soy su paciente, no tú".

"Pero yo también lo fui; y aunque no lo sea… no se puede", pareció ser que lo meditó un lapso breve de tiempo ya que más tarde agregó: "Eres mi hijo, argumentará que no puede aceptar justamente por eso".

Sonreí con picardía, pero no vio mi mueca, por lo que, relamiéndome el café con leche, continué pese a su suspiro de hartazgo.

"Entonces lo harás en cuanto me dé el alta, que no falta mucho, cuatro sesiones más…"

"¿Te darán el alta? No me lo dijiste".

Lo advertí sorprendido y algo… esperanzado.

Sí, Ryuuken Ishida, aunque quieras ocultármelo ELLA TE GUSTA, con un demonio. Se lo dije.

"¿Ves? Te mueres de ganas por invitarla a salir".

"Cállate", me dijo muy irritado, lo que me causó inmensa gracia.

Lo señalé con un dedo.

"Te gusta… Sasaki-san te gusta". Ok, fue muy infantil de mi parte, pero me gustaba al menos torturarlo así, de esa forma. Era demasiado divertido, sobre todo porque él se ponía a la par de un adolescente con sus berrinchitos y contestaciones.

"Qué molesto eres".

"¿Lo harás?", investigué austero.

Ryuuken aguardó unos segundos antes de responderme, se acomodó nervioso los lentes apoyando el dedo en el puente (lo más triste es que creo que lo imité, no me acuerdo bien) y articuló:

"¿Te molestaría?".

Cerré los ojos y resoplé resignado, 

"¡Vaya… una familia de miopes!", exclamé cruzándome de brazos. "¿Dios nos crea y la locura nos amontona a nosotros?".

Ryuuken sonrió por vez primera con sentidas ganas, se lo notaba desahogado al ver que no me desagradaba la idea. Aunque me aclaró, serio y asustado, que era muy precipitado hablar de una familia, pero ya los veo. Esos dos van a terminar juntos, el resto de sus vidas.

Mi padre es un hombre apuesto, ninguna mujer le diría que no; y ella tocó puntos claves en su corazón.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas esos dos van a terminar remotamente enamorados, me doy cuenta por la forma en la que se miran y se sonríen. Están esperando a que yo me "recupere" del todo y se me quite lo loco.

Eso sí, no quiero un hermanito. Me gusta la idea de ser hijo único, malcriado, mimado y egoísta.

Ryuuken casi más se desmaya cuando bromeé con esto, porque le dije que aceptaba en tal caso una "hermanita" ya que de esa forma podría usarla como modelo para mis diseños femeninos (bien cruel lo mío). Obvio que lo dije en chiste, pero se ve que a papá mucha gracia no le causó (casi más me clava una flecha en el trasero).

Él no me cree cuando le digo que va a terminar casándose con ella.

Ya van a ver. Les doy un año, como máximo; en uno ya la tenemos viviendo aquí.

Haré un esfuerzo, me mostraré predispuesto, cooperaré y seré un niño bueno, así me dan el alta más rápido y ellos pueden iniciar su romántica historia de amor que nació gracias a un chico drogadicto, suicida y prostituto.

¡Ja, ja, ja!

Creo que mi personalidad ha variado abruptamente, pero ¿qué puedo hacer más que reírme interiormente de lo malo? Me queda rescatar lo bueno y, vaya, hoy veo con claridad que hay muchas cosas positivas en mi vida.

Quiero lo mejor para la gente que aprecio, pero también para mí. Voy a luchar por conseguirlo y así poder morir de viejo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y lo malo… lo malo pasa me doy cuenta, pero lo bueno queda, por siempre, arraigado en la piel, en la historia personal de uno.

* * *

**\- FIN -  
**


	7. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Info extraída de la Planta de los Dioses.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **¿Qué son las plantas alucinógenas?**
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas plantas son tóxicas, por lo que no es una casualidad que la raíz etimológica de la palabra "tóxico", de uso común entre los especialistas, sea "toxikón" a su vez derivada de "arco", cuyo significado original era "Flecha envenenada".
> 
> Las plantas medicinales, precisamente porque son tóxicas, pueden aliviar o curar enfermedades. De hecho, popularmente se acepta que el término "tóxico" implique envenenamiento con resultados fatales. Sin embargo, tal como lo escribió Paracelso en el siglo XVI: "Todas las cosas tienen veneno, y no hay nada que no lo tenga. Si una cosa es veneno o no, depende solamente de la dosis".
> 
> La diferencia entre un veneno, una medicina y un narcótico es sólo la dosis. La digital, por ejemplo, en dosis apropiadas es una de las medicinas más eficaces y recomendadas para las afecciones cardíacas; sin embargo en dosis demasiado altas puede resultar un veneno mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por extensión, debería decirse que una sustancia tóxica es una sustancia animal, vegetal o química, que se ingiere con un propósito no alimentario y que no tiene un notable efecto biodinámico en el cuerpo. Es claro que se trata de una definición muy amplia, una definición que incluiría sustancias como la cafeína, que empleada en su forma normal como estimulante no produce síntomas que verdaderamente sean producto de una intoxicación, pero en dosis altas definitivamente se trata de un veneno peligroso.
> 
> Los alucinógenos deben clasificarse como tóxicos porque sin duda provocan intoxicaciones (estados de trance, embriaguez); se parecen, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, a los narcóticos. La palabra "narcótico" viene del griego; Narkoyn (entumecer) y etimológicamente se refiere a una sustancia que, sin tener en cuenta cuan estimulante pueda ser en algunas de sus fases de actividad, termina por producir un estado depresivo en el sistema nervioso central. En este sentido, también el alcohol es un narcótico.
> 
>  **Usuarios de plantas alucinógenas** :
> 
> Más allá del uso moderno que se les da a las plantas hoy en día, lo que interesa es su empleo en las diversas culturas aborígenes.

El conteo de la semana había sido positivo: cero pastillas, dos kilos más, una sola discusión con su padre, tres visitas.

Se preguntó qué tanto hacía Ryuuken yendo de un lado al otro por toda la condenada casa; ¿tan nervioso lo ponía ir a una estúpida cena con esa doctora? Uryuu negó con la cabeza y lanzó una pequeña risilla cuando su progenitor volvió a atravesar por enésima vez en el día la entrada de su cuarto, desfilando por el pasillo cual pasarela.

El timbre sonó, pero el joven de gafas continuó trazando sobre la cartulina el molde correspondiente del vestido que Inoue le había pedido; cinco centímetros extras para tener desde donde cortar y el timbre que volvía a sonar.

Se puso de pie, refunfuñando por lo bajo, no obstante al llegar al descanso de la escalera vio a su padre, quien luego de responder el portero reveló: —Es para ti.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ryuuken escondió una vil sonrisa antes de responderle.

—Kurosaki. —Luego tuvo que ahogar una risa al percibir la desesperación apoderándose de su hijo (después lo tildaba a él de melodramático).

El muchacho corrió hacia su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡No podía recibirlo así como estaba! Se quitó el piyama en un femtosegundo para vestirse con lo primero que halló, pero no era fácil… no, señor, debía colocarse algo que combinara, nada de una remera roja y un pantalón azul; no contento el destino con esa sucia jugada, su progenitor apareció en el dintel de la puerta profesando un: —No estará toda la vida esperándote.

¡Lo sabía, maldición! No necesitaba que se lo recalcara. En cuanto estuvo medianamente presentable, con un pantalón de jean y una camiseta blanca, bajó las escaleras. ¡Kurosaki estaba afuera, esperando por él! Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a la entrada, esas energías fueron menguando… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esa ocasión sería especial? El shinigami sustituto podía estar acompañado por el resto, o bien de paso para decirle algunas cosas y mandarlo -de paso también- al infierno. ¿Quién sabría decirlo?

Peor aún, ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo decírselo? Se paró detrás de la reja cerciorándose de que se tratara realmente del susodicho, como si su padre -quien per juraba no tener sentido del humor- fuera capaz de jugarle una broma, una muy cruel por cierto; pero sí… era él: el chico de pelo exótico, dándole la espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, solo.

Solo: o sea, sin nadie a su lado.

Cuando abrió la verja, el ruido obligó al shinigami a dar la vuelta. Unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos al Quincy, hasta que su compañero de armas habló pronunciando su apellido.

—Ishida…

—Kurosaki —correspondió aparentando sosiego, mas en su interior los sentimientos se arremolinaban amenazando con destruir todas sus murallas.

—Vine a… —guardó silencio, como si estuviera aún buscando las palabras correctas que camino a lo de Uryuu había practicado con tanto ahínco. En ese momento "verte" no le pareció acorde y fue tanto el tiempo que se tomó que, entre balbuceos, Ishida lo interrumpió.

—¿Y los chicos?

—Tenían cosas que hacer —mintió—; creo… —Temió que el otro averiguara la verdad por sus propios medios.

—Me refería a como están.

—¡Ah! —expresó exhalando el aire atorado en el cuerpo—. Bien… Chaddo trabajando, Inoue como siempre, Rukia y Renji, la última vez que los vi, te mandaban saludos.

—Gracias. —Debía agradecer tanto, que al menos fue bueno comenzar por algo.

—¿Y tú? —investigó simulando desinterés o más bien, con tono casual, como quien habla del clima— ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. —Ahí iba el segundo, pero seguía quedándose corto.

Se acomodó, en un gesto de puro nerviosismo, los lentes, más allá de estar seguro que estos no se habían deslizado ni un milímetro de su lugar. Si el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada conociera más a fondo a su amigo lograría ver esos detalles; detalles que sí comenzaba a percibir.

No hacía falta, tampoco, ser Nostradamus para vaticinar un dialogo áspero e incómodo.

Silencio atemorizante y eso que nadie había muerto, aún. Kurosaki carraspeó y súbitamente Ishida recordó; en ese huracán que se había convertido su mente en esos escasos minutos, logró acomodar una idea al menos.

—Tu ropa, tengo que dártela —pronunció volviendo en sí.

—No importa —negó sintiendo que los músculos poco a poco dejaban de tensarse al punto del dolor—, quédatelas. —Llevó las manos a los bolsillos que instantes antes había estado utilizando para gesticular como un mimo; gesto similar al de los lentes, producido por los mismos nervios que dominaban al otro—. Si quieres.

Uryuu asintió y se guardó la confesión de que era su piyama de invierno en la actualidad. No quería deshacerse de él; no porque fuera incapaz de comprarlo o incluso de hacerse uno, pero tenía el aroma de Ichigo. Pese a haberlo lavado mil veces, podía sentir el reiatsu adherida a cada fibra. Adoraba dormir envuelto en las prendas, como si fuera el mismo Kurosaki quien lo abrazaba por las noches.

—Hace calor —musitó el shinigami para quebrar el mutismo que los había embargado de nuevo. Ambos supieron que el otro pretendía exponer muchas cuestiones, pero las malditas palabras se rehusaban a surgir. Había que obligarlas, empujarlas una a una, sin clemencias.

—Kurosaki.

—Ishida.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, confundiendo las voces; notando el pormenor sonrieron con levedad por la torpeza. Uryuu se mordió, sutil, los labios y bajó la cabeza, tal vez para evitar tener que ver esos ojos color miel al decir lo que pensaba:

—Yo… —sintió de nuevo el corazón latirle desbocado, con lo mucho que le había costado controlarlo— esa vez, en el seireitei, yo…

—No hace falta. —El shinigami le dedicó una mirada de empatía junto con una sonrisa, para luego agregar—: Te comportaste como un cretino, eso es cierto —llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca para estirarse—; pero… así eres tú.

El aludido no supo cómo tomarlo, eso ¿era bueno? ¿Era malo? Un semblante entristecido pobló el bello rostro del quincy, tan notorio que Ichigo se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de revelar cuanto antes sus motivos para estar allí, y es que no soportaba ver esos ojos presos de un desasosiego contagioso. Buscó en el bolsillo, con suma duda de dar el siguiente paso. Tomó aire y detuvo la búsqueda, ante la mirada curiosa del otro chico.

Era tonto, quizás, decirle "he venido a traerte esto", pero la verdad era esa.

—Ten —le cedió con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Esto?

—Chocolate, ¿nunca viste uno en tu vida? —Se sintió molesto, incómodo por tener que revelarlo en voz alta, como si no fuera evidente.

—Claro que sí, Kurosaki… —pensó en acotar algo hiriente, algo muy propio de él, como solía ser cuando discutía con el shinigami, pero no pudo.

—Si no lo quieres, no te lo comas.

—Yo no dije que no lo quería. —Frunció la frente, fastidiado con su camarada.

Se lo arrebató de sus manos, observando el envoltorio mientras Ichigo pronunciaba algo referido a la marca o al gusto, Uryuu no lo supo porque estaba demasiado sumergido en sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó cayendo en la cuenta de que Kurosaki -SU Kurosaki- no sólo había ido a visitarlo solo, para ver cómo estaba -que eso era claro- sino que encima para llevarle un chocolate.

Un gesto simple, que hasta podría pecar de tonto, en su momento lo significó todo para el quincy.

—Gracias —susurró al borde de las lágrimas y corrió la cara para evitar verse en ese estado patético (según él) frente a su enemigo número uno. Su enamorado enemigo número uno.

—Bueno, es solo un chocolate… no es para que te pongas así.

—¡Vete al demonio, Kurosaki! ¡Que no me pongo así por un chocolate!

Le importunó, sobre todo, la risa del Shinigami. Había dado en la tecla, supo que lograría sacarlo de sus casillas… y vaya, no imaginó cuánto le alegraría ver al mismo Ishida de siempre, pero más maduro, más masculino, más fuerte, más hermoso.

—Gracias.

—Ya me las diste, como cuatro o cinco veces.

—No entiendes —negó con la cabeza, susurrando de tal forma que Ichigo se vio en la necesidad de acercar la oreja—, nunca entiendes nada.

—¿Eh?

—Trato de darte las gracias no sólo por el chocolate. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —Comenzaba a sentirse el ser vivo más estúpido del universo.

—No hace falta, Ishida, ya te lo dije —cerró los ojos un momento en un gesto cansino—, no es tu estilo, así que…

—¿Me llamas desagradecido? —Se ofendió con razón.

—No me refiero a eso... —Sus miradas, por mucho que lo evitaron, se cruzaron por un breve intervalo obligándolos a desviarla con rapidez—. Sí quieres agradecérmelo… —propuso, otra vez sintiendo como la tensión se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Vayamos mañana al centro… los dos. —Se vio en la necesidad de aclarar lo último.

—¿A qué? —cuestionó y Kurosaki elevó los hombros. Uryuu tardó en caer, hasta que reparó en lo dicho. Se hubiera golpeado por idiota.

—Si no quieres, está bien.

—No es que no quiera, es que… —No supo cómo continuar, demasiadas emociones en tan corto lapso.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Todavía sigues "preso"? —El otro negó —. Entonces te hará bien salir un rato a caminar, ¿o no?

—Está bien —aceptó un poco desilusionado, acaso ¿pensaba que sería una especie de… cita?—, tengo que regresar. —Señaló hacia al interior de la casa, odiando a su padre, a su ex psicóloga y a medio mundo por privarle de unos minutos más a solas con Ichigo—. Mi papá tiene una cena importante y… debo ir a cambiarme. Dios, no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero está empecinado en que vaya, así que…

—Ok… —Pero Kurosaki no se iba y tenía esa mirada en el rostro que indicaba mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Ishida con pereza.

—¿Qué? —Lo secundó el otro.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —realizó un mohín, como si volviera en sí del país de las maravillas—: Estás raro Kurosaki, siempre fuiste un chico raro, pero hoy…

—¡Ja! Mira quién habla de raro —se quejó para enseguida hurgar otra vez en el bolsillo del pantalón negro, derrotado por completo. Le costó juntar el coraje necesario, pero no podía pecar de cobarde frente a Ishida, no después de todas las guerras atravesadas. Tomó por sorpresa a Uryuu aferrándole la muñeca, le dio vuelta la mano y colocó en su palma abierta un trozo de papel. No un trozo, con exactitud: una hoja doblada en cuatro—. Toma —sin delicadezas, con el ceño fruncido e importunado de nuevo, se las rebuscó para componerse y adelantarse antes de que su amigo formulara la evidente pregunta—: Léela… —Ishida no dijo nada, se miró la mano que aferraba lo que parecía ser una carta. Todavía podía sentir sobre la piel las cálidas yemas de los dedos de Ichigo asiéndolo con energía—. Si luego de leerla, aún quieres ir conmigo mañana al centro… —Preso de la curiosidad el quincy intentó abrirla, pero el grito lo detuvo—: ¡Léela a solas! Cuando me vaya. —En los ojos de Ichigo había desesperación.

—¡Pero si tú me dijiste...! Está bien, no la leo… cínico. —Se vio tentado en reír ante la mirada asesina que le regaló el otro, pero apenas sonrió.

—Y si después de leerla no quieres venir conmigo al centro… lo voy a entender perfectamente, Ishida —pronunció su apellido con seriedad. Tanto misterio iba a terminar por matarlo. Por vez primera deseaba que Kurosaki se fuera. ¡Ya! Que desapareciera por arte de magia en lo posible, para poder leer eso de una bendita vez.

—Adiós, Kurosaki —sentenció dando la vuelta para atravesar la reja—. Hasta mañana —corrigió.

Vio como el otro elevaba una mano en señal de saludo y partía dándole la espalda; no alcanzó a perderlo de vista que desplegó el trozo de papel, ansioso como un niño en Navidad con un paquete traído por Santa. Los ojos le brillaron de emoción, el corazón, el día entero y su mundo, también. La carta era considerablemente larga, al menos la letra pequeña de Kurosaki ocupaba toda la carilla; y fueron los últimos párrafos los que se calaron, profundo, en su alma.

" _(…) Lo siento, realmente, si mi cobardía te hizo llorar; lo peor de todo es que en parte así fue ¿cierto? Has visto, no soy tan valiente a fin de cuentas, como muchos me juzgan. Y siento que por eso he lastimado a una de las personas que más quiero (…)_ "

Uryuu sonrió ante esa última palabrita.

" _(…) Si me dieras una oportunidad, una sola posibilidad… ¿me dejarías enmendarlo? Quiero hacerlo, pero sólo si tu quieres, no pretendo que te veas obligado, ni sientas lástima o algo similar (…)_ "

Al principio de la misiva acusaba "no soy bueno para estas cosas". ¡Maldición! Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar como una carmelita descalza y el otro era capaz de asegurar que no era bueno para expresarse.

" _(…) Lo haré sencillo: Mañana iremos juntos a algún lado. No importa a dónde (…)_ "

Asintió ante las prepotentes palabras del shinigami como si estuviera ahí; hasta se imaginaba el tono de voz empleado y la postura, junto a la mueca de su rostro.

" _(…) Y en algún momento hablaremos claramente de ese condenado diario (…)_ "

Poco antes había revelado que el asunto lo traía mal desde entonces. Y él juzgándolo de indiferente.

" _(…) Sé que no es muy romántico y no sé si te van esas cosas así, pero lo cierto es que yo no sirvo para ser un Romeo; me gustan las cosas dentro de todo claras y quiero, por eso, que tengamos una conversación de adultos (…)_ "

Por fortuna él tampoco era una Julieta (válgame Dios).

" _(…) Estás advertido. Si vienes ya sabes a lo que atenerte; y si vienes no aceptaré un no como respuesta (…)_ "

Ishida rió despacito con algo de complicidad y picardía; qué manera fresca de escribir una carta, hasta podía sentir que era el mismo Ichigo quien le hablaba, sin letras de por medio, sólo palabras.

" _(…) Y si no vienes, pues entonces seguiremos siendo amigos enemigos como hasta ahora, como siempre fue, ¿te parece bien?_

_Shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_PS. ¿Sabes? Extrañé horrores tu altanera presencia estos meses. Nunca creí que lo iba a decir, pero se sintió tu ausencia (faltaba una vocecita molesta que me dijera 'Intento de Shinigami' cada dos por tres)_ "

Una penúltima risa y el rostro de Ryuuken muy cerca del suyo observándolo con enfado, ya que todavía seguía vestido con ropa informal. A ese paso llegarían pasado mañana a la primera reunión familiar (como le había bautizado Uryuu al hecho empalagoso de ir a cenar con la pareja, metido en el medio de los dos como un crío). Lanzó un " _ya voy, ya voy_ " y decidió que, por el momento, lo mejor era dejar un poquito de lado a Kurosaki y concentrarse en estar preparado antes de que su padre montara en cólera o le diera un ataque de nervios.

Un nuevo día, tan bueno -incluso mejor que el anterior- estaba pronto a llegar a su fin. El de mañana sería perfecto y aún le esperaban, en el camino, mucho más, llenos de sol. Que habría tormentas, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero al menos en ese, el Astro rey brillaba con fuerza. Por fin, sentía que comenzaba a abrir los ojos por primera vez, que comenzaba a vivir. Había un trecho largo por recorrer, pero valdría la pena hacer el viaje.

Nunca pensó que podría estar tan agradecido de seguir con vida, y supo que no sería la última vez que ese sentimiento lo colmara, inundando cada recoveco de su invencible espíritu.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

  
**Owari dayo**

 **TABERNANTHE Iboga** " _El sendero hacia los antepasados_ "

"Zame ye Mebege [el último de los Dioses creadores] nos dio la eboka. Un día […] vio al pigmeo Bitamu en lo alto de un árbol atanga, recogiendo fruta. Lo hizo caer. Murió, y Zame hizo venir su espíritu a él. Zame cortó los deditos de las manos y de los pies del cadáver del pigmeo y los plantó en distintas partes del bosque. Crecieron y se convirtieron en la planta de eboka"

La Iboga es fundamental en la cultura Bwiti y en otras sociedades secretas del Gabón y el Congo. La droga la toman de dos maneras: regularmente en dosis pequeñas antes y durante la primera parte de la ceremonia y otra vez después de la medianoche en una dosis más pequeña; luego en la iniciación del culto una o dos veces en dosis excesivas de una a tres canastas durante un periodo de 8 a 24 horas para "abrir la cabeza" y provocar "un contacto con los antepasados a través de un colapso físico y alucinaciones".

La droga tiene gran influencia social. Según los nativos, el iniciado sólo puede ingresar al culto una vez que haya visto a Bwiti, el dios de la iniciación, y la única manera de llegar a verlo es comiendo iboga. Tanto las danzas tribales como las complejas ceremonias asociadas a la iboga varían mucho de localidad a localidad.

La iboga está íntimamente asociada con la muerte: la planta es con frecuencia antropomorfizada como un ser sobrenatural, un "antepasado genérico", que puede valorar o despreciar tanto a un individuo que puede llevárselo al reino de los muertos. Las dosis excesivas tomadas durante las iniciaciones llegan a producir la muerte, aunque normalmente la intoxicación sólo interfiere en la actividad motora, por lo que los iniciados permanecen sentados con la vista clavada en el espacio; poco más tarde se desploman y tienen que ser llevados a un lugar especial o a un refugio en el bosque. Durante este periodo, que es casi un estado de coma, la "sombra" (alma) abandona el cuerpo para vagar con los antepasados en la tierra de los muertos. Los "banzie" (ángeles), o sea, los iniciados, relatan así sus visiones: "un pariente muerto vino hacia mí en el sueño y me dijo que comiera iboga". "Yo estaba enfermo y me aconsejó que comiera iboga para curarme". "Yo caminé o volé sobre un camino de muchos colores y sobre muchos ríos que me llevaron con los antepasados; ellos me condujeron ante los grandes dioses". La iboga puede actuar como un estimulante poderoso, pues permite mantener a quien la toma una actividad física extraordinaria por largos periodos sin sentir fatiga. Frecuentemente se experimenta la sensación de estar flotando: levitando. Los objetos se ven rodeados de espectros o arco iris, señal para el "banzie" o el iniciado de que se está aproximando al reino de los antepasados y los dioses. La percepción del tiempo cambia, el tiempo se alarga: el iniciado siente que su viaje espiritual ha durado muchas horas y hasta días. El cuerpo se siente como si estuviera separado; alguien dijo: "Aquí estoy y allí está mi cuerpo llevando a cabo sus acciones". Las dosis altas producen sinestesias olfativas, auditivas y gustativas. El estado de ánimo puede varias de miedo a euforia.

Los exploradores de la región afirmaron que la droga aumentaba la fuerza muscular y la resistencia y tenía propiedades afrodisíacas. El autor de un informe redactado en 1864 insistía en que la iboga no es tóxica sino en grandes dosis, pues "los guerreros y los cazadores la utilizan constantemente para permanecer alertas durante las guardias nocturnas". Hace 120 años los alemanes la encontraron en Camerún (al norte de Gabón) y en 1898 informaron que la raíz tenía "un efecto excitante sobre el sistema nervioso, por lo cual se recomienda su uso en las fatigosas caminatas, en los largos viajes en canoa y en las difíciles vigías nocturnas".

El primer informe sobre sus efectos alucinógenos data de 1903; describe las experiencias de un iniciado bajo una fuerte dosis de iboga: "Pronto todos sus nervios y tendones se estiraron en una manera extraña. Una locura epiléptica se apodera de él, durante la cual, inconsciente, vocea palabras que tienen un sentido profético cuando son escuchadas por los iniciados".

Tanto la influencia social ejercida por el culto bwiti como el número de conversos al mismo han aumentado considerablemente durante las últimas décadas. El culto le sirve a la población nativa para defenderse de las influencias culturales extranjeras, las cuales invaden cada vez más su sociedad, que se encuentra en un proceso de transformación. La droga y sus respectivos cultos les permiten resistir mejor la vertiginosa transición del individualismo de su vida tribal tradicional al colectivismo y la pérdida de identidad provocados por la civilización occidental que los están invadiendo. También ofrecen la más fuerte resistencia contra la expansión misional del cristianismo y del islam, ya que han unificado a muchas de las tribus guerreras, que antes eran hostiles entre sí, frente a las innovaciones impuestas por los europeos. Tal como dijo un iniciado: "Ni el catolicismo ni el protestantismo son nuestra religión. Las iglesias de los misioneros no me hacen feliz".

La importancia cultural de la iboga puede observarse en todas partes. Utilizada desde la antigüedad es una "planta de los dioses" y parece que está aquí para quedarse en las culturas nativas del África centro—occidental.

 **BRUGMANSIA** " _Las trompetas del juicio_ "

Los guambianos del sur de Colombia dicen de esta planta: "¡Qué placentero es el perfume de las flores largas y acampanadas del yas cuando uno las huele por la tarde! Pero el árbol tiene un espíritu en forma de águila que llega con el viento y luego desaparece […] El espíritu es tan malo que si una persona se queda al pie del árbol, olvidará todo, sintiéndose como si estuviera en las alas del espíritu de yas […] Si es una mujer […] al descansar a la sombra del árbol, soñará con hombres de la tribu de los paez, luego, una figura será depositada en su vientre y nacerá seis meses después como semillas del árbol"

Las especies de Brugmansia son nativas de América del Sur. En el pasado, se consideraba como un subgénero de la datura. Sin embargo, los recientes y minuciosos estudios biológicos de estas plantas muestran que deben clasificarse dentro de un género propio. Las propiedades de las especies y su distribución local indican una larga relación con el hombre.

Es posible que el uso de este alucinógeno provenga del conocimiento de su pariente cercana Datura, conocimiento que los antepasados mongoloides de los indígenas trajeron al Nuevo Mundo a fines del Paleolítico y durante el Mesolítico. A medida que emigraron hacia el sur hallaron otras especies de Datura, sobre todo en México, y las usaron en el chamanismo. Poco se sabe de su uso antes de la Conquista, aunque hay algunas referencias dispersas. El científico francés De la Condamine menciona su uso entre los omaguas del río Marañón. Los exploradores Von Humboldt y Bonpland anotaron que la tonga, la B. sanguínea de flores rojas, era una planta sagrada de los sacerdotes en el Templo del Sol en Sogamoso, Colombia.

Esta planta crece por lo regular a una altitud de más de 1800 m. Las semillas son ampliamente utilizadas como un aditivo de la chicha. Las hojas y las flores molidas se preparan en agua caliente o fría para tomarse como té. Las hojas pueden mezclarse con una infusión de tabaco. Algunos indios raspan la corteza suave y verde en los tallos y la remojan en agua para su uso. La intoxicación varía, aunque siempre se caracteriza por una fase violenta. Probablemente no exista una descripción tan sucinta de sus efectos como la que dio Johann J. Tschudi, quien observó sus efectos en 1846 en Perú: el nativo "cayó en un pesado estupor, fijó sus ojos inexpresivos en el suelo; su boca permaneció convulsivamente cerrada y las fosas nasales se dilataron. Después de un cuarto de hora sus ojos empezaron a girar, brotó espuma de su boca y todo su cuerpo fue presa de terribles convulsiones. Una vez que pasaron estos síntomas violentos, siguió un profundo sueño que duró varias horas; cuando el sujeto se recobró, relató las particularidades de la visita que hizo a sus antepasados".

Según un informe de 1589, en Tunja, entre los muiscas "cuando un jefe moría, lo acompañaban a la tumba su mujer y sus esclavos, quienes eran enterrados en diferentes estratos de la tierra, en los cuales no faltaba oro. Para que la mujer y los pobres esclavos no temieran su muerte, antes de que vieran sus horribles tumbas los nobles les daban una bebida preparada con la mezcla del tabaco embriagante y las hojas del árbol que llamamos 'borrachero'; de esta manera sus sentidos no veían el daño que pronto les sobrevendría" La especie, sin dudas, era la Brugmansia.

Los jíbaros les dan a los niños necios una bebida en base a esta planta con maíz reseco; cuando están intoxicados, son reprendidos de manera que los espíritus de sus antepasados también puedan participar en ello. En el Chocó se agregaban semillas de Brugmansia a una chicha mágica, pues creían que producía en los niños una excitación, durante la cual podían descubrir oro.

Los indios de Perú todavía llaman a la brugmansia sanguínea "huaca" o "huacachaca" (planta de la tumba), ya que existe la creencia de que revela tesoros enterrados antiguamente en las sepulturas.

En las zonas cálidas de la Amazonia occidental se usan solas o se mezclan con ayahuasca.

Quizás ninguna localidad iguala al valle del Sibundoy, en los Andes de Colombia, en lo que se refiere al uso embriagante de Brugmansia. Los indios inganos y kamsás usan como alucinógenos varias especies silvestres y un buen número de cultivos locales. Los indígenas de esta región, en especial los chamanes, han desarrollado un conocimiento profundo sobre los efectos de estas plantas.

Estos cultivos, que normalmente son propiedad de chamanes específicos, reciben nombres nativos. Las hojas del buyés (B. aurea) se usa principalmente para curar el reumatismo; se trata de una medicina efectiva con alta concentración de alcaloides de tropano. El biangan era empleado en la antigüedad por cazadores: las hojas y las flores se mezclaban con la comida de los perros para que estos pudieran encontrar más presas. Las hojas de amarón, en forma de lengua, es apreciada como remedio para curar supuraciones y reumatismos. El cultivo más raro es el de salaman, cuyas hojas están extrañamente atrofiadas; se emplea en el tratamiento de reumatismos y como alucinógeno. Quinde y munchira son las que representan mayores irregularidades en la forma de sus hojas; las dos se usan como alucinógenos pero también en los tratamientos de reumatismo, como emético, carminativos, vermífugos y supurantes; la munchira también se emplea para curar erisipelas. p/pQuinde es el cultivo más ampliamente difundido en Sibundoy; munchira es el más tóxico. Las variedades llamadas "dientes" y "ocre" se usan principalmente contra dolores reumáticos.

Por sus efectos psicoactivos, los cultivos de quinde y munchira sr usan con mayor frecuencia. El jugo que se obtiene de las hojas o de las flores se bebe solo o en una preparación con agua o aguardiente. Por lo regular, en Sibundoy los chamanes son los únicos que toman Brugmansia. La mayoría de los chamanes "ven" terribles apariciones de jaguares y serpientes venenosas. Es posible que el uso de la brugmansia como alucinógeno esté muy limitado debido a los molestos síntomas y a los desagradables efectos secundarios. Los jibaros creen que la vida normal es una ilusión, que los verdaderos poderes son sobrenaturales y subyacen tras la vida cotidiana. El chamán, con sus potentes plantas alucinógenas, puede ascender al mundo de la maravilla etérea para allí pactar con las fuerzas del mal.

El joven jíbaro a la edad de seis años debe adquirir un "alma externa", un "arutam wakani", el alma productora de visiones, que le permita comunicarse con sus antecesores. Para adquirir su "arutam", el muchacho y su padre realizan una peregrinación a una cascada sagrada, se bañan en ella, ayunan y beben agua de tabaco. También toman "maikoa" o jugo de brugmansia para establecer contacto con lo sobrenatural; entonces el "arutam" del muchacho se manifiesta en forma de jaguares y anacondas que penetran en su cuerpo.

Con frecuencia, los jíbaros toman natema (ayahuasca) o Banisteriopsis para adquirir el "arutam", pero si el natema no tiene los efectos deseados, utilizan entonces Brugmansia como embriagante fuerte. Los jíbaros afirman que la intoxicación con maikoa puede producir locura.

Desde cualquier punto de vista, las especies de brugmansia, a pesar de su belleza, no han sido aceptadas fácilmente. Son plantas de los dioses, pero no como el peyote, los hongos mágicos de México y la ayahuasca: los regalos más hermosos de los dioses. Sus efectos poderosos y molestos, con periodos de violencia e incluso demencia temporal, así como los males que siguen a su ingestión la han colocado en un lugar de segunda categoría. Es verdad que son plantas de los dioses, pero ellos no siempre se esfuerzan por hacer la vida fácil.

El águila maligna revolotea sobre el hombre, y su borrachero es una señal perenne que recuerda que no siempre es fácil tener una audiencia con los dioses.

 **TURBINA Ololiuqui** " _La enredadera de la serpiente_ "

Hace cuatro siglos un misionero español en México escribió: "Ololiuqui (...) priva de la razón a quien lo usa (...) Es en esta forma como los nativos se comunican con el diablo, ya que usualmente hablan cuando se intoxican con ololiuqui; se engañan con varias alucinaciones que atribuyen a la deidad que según ellos reside en las semillas".

Un escrito reciente señala que en Oaxaca (México) no se ha dejado de asociar al ololiuqui con la dedidad: "En todas estas referencias vemos dos culturas en duelo de muerte (españoles e indigenas( (y vemos) la tenacidad y astucia de los indios para defender a su querido ololiuqui. Los indios parecen haber ganado. En la actualidad podemos ver que en casi todos los pueblos de Oaxaca los nativos siguen usando semilla como un remedio cotidiano para sus males".

El uso del alucinógeno maravilla, tan importante en la vida de México prehispánico, quedó replegado en el siglo XX a las zonas más alejadas.

Un informe español escrito en tiempos muy cercanos a la Conquista afirmaba que los aztecas tenían "una hierba llamada 'cóatl-xoxouhqui' (serpiente verde), que poseía una semilla llamada "ololiuqui". Un dibujo antiguo la representa como una maravilla de frutos aglomerados, hojas cordiformes, raíz tuberosa y aspecto de planta trepadora. En 1651 el médico del rey de España, Francisco Hernández, identificó al ololiuqui como una maravilla e informó profesionalmente: "Ololiuqui, que algunos llaman "coaxihuitl" o "planta serpiente", es una hierba trepadora con hojas delgadas, verdes, cordiformes; tallo delgado, verde, terete; flores largas y blancas. La semilla es redonda y muy perecida a la del cilantro, de ahí el nombre (en náhuatl el término ololiuqui significa "cosa redonda") de la planta. Las raíces son fibrosas y delgadas. La planta provoca quemaduras de cuarto grado. Cura la sífilis y mitiga el dolor producido por los escalofríos. Alivia flatulencias y remueve tumores. Si se mezcla con un poco de resina, desvanece los escalofríos y estimula y ayuda en alto grado en casos de dislocaciones, fracturas y problemas pélvicos de la mujer. La semilla tiene algunos usos medicinales. Si se pulveriza o toma en cocción, o si se usa como cataplasma, en la cabeza o frente, con leche y chile se dice que cura problemas del ojo. Cuando se bebe, actúa como afrodisiaco. Tiene un gusto picoso y muy caliente. Antiguamente, cuando los sacerdotes querían comunicarse con sus dioses y recibir un mensaje, comían esta planta para provocar delirio. Se les aparecía miles de visiones y alucinaciones satánicas. En su manera de actuar, esta planta puede compararse con Solanum maniacum de Dioscórides. Crece en los campos de zonas templadas".

Otras referencias antiguas afirmaban que "ololiuqui es una semilla parecida a la lenteja (...) producida por una especie de hiedra (...); cuando se bebe, esta semilla priva de sus sentidos a aquel que la toma, ya que es muy potente", y "no estaría mal abstencerse de decir en dónde crece, ya que significa poco que esta planta se describa aquí o que los españoles tengan conocimiento de ella".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro escribió maravillado: "Es notable la gran fe que estos nativos tienen en la semilla (...), la consultan como un oráculo para enterarse de muchas cosas, especialmente aquellas en las que el poder de la mente no puede penetrar (...) Consultan estos a través de sus doctores, quienes practican la ingestión del ololiuqui como una profesión (...) Si un doctor que no bebe ololiuqui desea liberar a algún mal a un paciencie, le recomienda que tome esta bebida (...) El doctor determina el día y la hora en que debe tomarse la bebiday establece la razón por la cual el paciente debe hacerlo". La confesión de un penitente azteca muestra la relación del ololiuqui con la brujería "He creído en los sueños, en las hierbas mágicas, en el peyote, en ololiuqui, en el búho"
> 
> Los aztecas preparaban un bálsamo que empleaban en sus sacrificios: "Tomaban insectos venenosos (...) y los quemaban, mezclaban sus cenizas con la pata del ocotl, tabaco, ololiuqui y algunos insectos vivos. Presentaban a sus dioses esta mezcla y ungían sus propios cuerpos en ella. Después perdían el miedo ante cualquier peligro". Otro informe afirmaba que "ponen la preparación frente a sus dioses, asegurando que es la comida de los dioses (...) y con ella se transfomran en doctores-brujos y comulgan con el diablo".
> 
> En 1939 se recolectó material identificable como Turbina corymbosa entre los chinantecas y zapotecas de Oaxaca, donde se cultivaba para utilizarla como alucinógeno. El nombre chinanteco amu-kia significa "medicina para la adivinación". por lo regular se muelen 13 semillas y se toman mezcladas con agua o con una bebida alcohólica. La intoxicación comienza rápidamente con alucinaciones visuales. puede presentarse un estado intermedio de vértigo seguido de lasitud, euforia, modorra y una narcosis hipnótica. El indio se encuentra en un estado de indiferencia hacia lo que sucede y esta circunstancia es muy sugestionable. Los nativos dicen que los efectos duran tres horas y que raras veces tiene efectos posteriores desagradables. El ololiuqui se toma de noche y, en contraste con el peyote y los hongos, se administran a un individuo solo en un lugar tranquilo y aislado.
> 
> Se ha visto que los chinantecas, mazatecas y otras tribus de Oaxaca usan las semillas de Turbina Corymbosa. En Oaxaca se conocen con el nombre de piule, aunque cada tribu utiliza un nombre particular para designar la semilla.
> 
> Parece ser que los aztecas emplearon el nombre ololiuqui para designar varias plantas; sin embargo sólo una tiene propiedades psicoactivas.
> 
> Los aztecas consideraban como alucinógeno sagrado a otra maravilla: Ipomoea violacea; llamaban "tlitliltzin" a sus semillas; este termino en náhuatl más un sufijo que indica reverencia significa "negro". Las semillas de esta maravilla son alargadas, angulosas y negras, mientras que las de Turbina corymbosa son redondas y cafés. Un antiguo informe mencionaba ambas especies y señalaba que tanto el peyote como el ololiuqui y tlitliltzin son psicoactivos. Ipomoea violacea se usa especialmente en las áreas zapotecas y chatín de Oaxaca, donde se lo conoce con el nombre de "badoh negro". En algunos pobladores zapotecos se conocen tanto como Turbina corymbosa y Badoh negro; en otros sólo se usa la segunda.
> 
> A las semillas negras se les llama "macho" y son las que toman los hombres; las mujeres ingieren semillas cafés, llamadas "hembras". Las semillas negras, según los indígenas son más potentes que las cafés; esta afirmación se ha verificado mediante estudios químicos. La dosis consiste por lo regular en siete o múltiplos de siete; en otras ocasiones la cantidad que se administra es 13, número del espíritu protector.
> 
> Como en el caso de Turbina, las semillas de Badoh negro se muelen y se ponen en una jícara con agua. Las partículas sólidas se cuelan y el líquido queda listo para su ingestión.
> 
> Un informe reciente sobre el uso de la semillas de Ipomoea violacea entre los zapotecos señala que el badoh negro es un elemento verdaderamente importante en la vida de estos indígenas: "La adivinación sobre como recuperarse de una enfermedad se practica mediante el uso de una planta que se ha señalado como narcótica. Esta planta (...) crece en el patio (...) de una familia que vende sus semillas y sus hojas (...) para administrarlas a los pacientes (...) el paciente, que debe estar solo con el curandero o en un lugar solitario, donde ni siquiera pueda escuchar el canto de un gallo, tiene un sueño en el que aparecen ante él dos niños, una mujer y un hombre, los niños de la planta (bador), que llegan y le hablan. Estos espíritus también pueden informar sobre objetos perdidos" El ritual moderno incorpora muchos elementos cristianos mostrando un sincretismo con lo pagano.
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Uno de los nombres comerciales de la anfetamina, Tanto en el mercado legal como en el ilícito se expenden en soluciones inyectables incoloras o amarillentas, en forma de polvo blanco o en tabletas y cápsulas de 10 a 15 mg.
> 
> En general, se sabe que las anfetaminas aumenta el estado de alerta, hay falta de sueño, disminuye la sensación de fatiga, mejora el ánimo, la confianza y la habilidad para concentrarse.
> 
> A nivel físico, las dosis bajas provocan aumento en la actividad espontánea, intranquilidad, agitación, estimulación del centro respiratorio, resequedad bucal, sabor metálico, pérdida de apetito, aceleración del ritmo cardiaco, elevación de la presión sanguínea y dilatación de pupilas.
> 
> El uso prolongado de anfetamina puede ocasionar anorexia, desnutrición, problemas cardiacos y pulmonares, así como serios problemas renales y hepáticos. También se le atribuye la llamada psicosis anfetamínica que conduce a la comisión de actos irracionales y de violencia repentina acompañados de paranoia y delirios.
> 
> Aunque no causa dependencia física en sentido estricto, el potencial de dependencia psicológica es bastante alto. El síndrome de abstinencia puede durar algunas semanas. Se manifiesta por ansiedad, fatiga, alteraciones de sueño, irritabilidad, hambre intensa y depresión severa, síntomas que pueden durar hasta un mes. El consumidor necesita cada vez dosis mayores para lograr los mismos efectos del inicio.
> 
> (2) Narcolepsia: ataques intermitentes de sueño profundo.


End file.
